Desperate Measures
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU A vengeful Ida Logan threatens Donna's future prompting Ed to take drastic measures. Now they have to contend with a new situation and a cunning enemy that wants them both dead. Ed/Donna Ed/Wordy CHAP 15 UP NOW
1. Forcing the Wrong Hand

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Forcing The Wrong Hand**

**Summary:** **AU** A vengeful enemy threatens Donna's future prompting Ed to take drastic measures. Now they have to contend with a new situation and a ruthless enemy that wants them both dead.

**Disclaimer 1: **Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol I own the DVD's otherwise I am a poor author lol

**Disclaimer 2:** My main baddie is going to be Lady Ida Logan from the eppy 'A New Life' b/c I think hell hath no fury as a woman scored. All other OC's belong to a random name generator – you can't sue b/c its on the web and free! Lol

**A/N 1:** So first off I did a Google search for the last name Sabine and found that it comes up a lot as both a English and French surname with French winning out slightly. So for story purposes and to make things a bit trickier, am going to say her heritage is originally French and her family was from France. If you want to flame – why? This is fiction and meant only for that purpose.

**A/N 2:** Okay so this is my very first Ed/Donna centric story based on an original idea (only Ida Logan is canon) not the actual eppy. Of course there will also be lots of Ed/Wordy b/c hey you know I can't write my Eddie without his awesome best friend along for the ride. And yes it's AU b/c Sophie and hank DO NOT exist! Lol yes I hafta say that still so it's clear b/c there is no cheating ;) Hope you all like this start! ENOUGH TALKING ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy …. :)

* * *

><p>"Donna, get out of there!" Ed's angry voice is heard over the head-set as he looks over at Wordy and frowns, his lips uttering a futile curse that is lost into the wind. "What?"<p>

"She's doing what you'd do."

"She's not supposed to take liberties like that," Ed grumbles so that just he and Wordy can hear; Wordy pursing his lips but saying nothing in return. "Boss I still don't have eyes. Sam?"

_"I got the exit covered but the guy in red moved again and I have nothing," Sam's frustrated tone is heard. "We need those camera's back up."_

_"Spike?"_

_"The camera's are slowly coming back on, but the rest of Team Three is still in the dark. I got nothin'," he grumbles also._

"This is unbelievable."

_"Tom, take the guy on the left," Donna's whispered voice to her Team Three leader is heard._

"Greg stays out of the action, why the hell does she go in?" Ed grumbles so that only Wordy, at his side can hear.

"They didn't know…"

"Yeah until they got in, I heard that. Still don't like it," Ed grimaces as he looks back into his sniper scope and narrows his gaze. _Come on Donna…where are you? Where's Tom...someone….talk to me._

Ed's finger eases back slightly on the trigger of his high powered sniper rifle, his mind deflecting for a few seconds from their current situation to ponder the events leading up until now.

**5 hours earlier**

"So you actually gonna take the plunge after work?" Wordy asks Ed in a low undertone earlier that morning as they lingered in the locker room; just the two of them.

"I am," Ed nods as he pulls on his black SRU shirt. "First date…well am hoping," he looks over at Wordy with a small sigh.

"Donna is going to say yes," Wordy assures him.

"She could say no."

"I heard the two of you last night…you know flirting and all," Wordy grins.

"What? We weren…" Ed starts only to smile as Wordy crosses his arms over his chest and offers a _'don't fool me look' _to his best friend. "You heard?"

"Of course."

"Okay fine we were. And is that bad?"

"Heck no it's great," Wordy replies in truth. "So why do you seem so nervous?"

"I'm not," Ed offers in untruth.

"I've known you for too long to buy that lame comeback and you know it."

"Okay a bit nervous. I really like Donna and…yeah that's it."

"And?"

"And what else?" Ed turns back, getting only silence in return from Wordy and so turns around to face his best friend in resignation.

"And the last one didn't like your job. See you got that covered. Now you just gotta relax and be…you…yeah okay you do have reason to be nervous," Wordy teases him.

"Thanks a lot," Ed groans as he closes his locker, a small smile still playing upon his lips. "It's a lot easier with her already liking the job you know? Just one less thing to worry about."

"How's she liking it there?"

"Loves it. At least she's out of danger most times."

"This coming from a man who wrote the book on rushing in where angels fear to tread – without asking might I remind you."

"It's different," Ed shrugs.

"Why? And don't say it's because she's a woman," Wordy warns him.

"Why not?"

"You know why not. Because alpha male, she'll kick your ass," Wordy smirks.

"I know she would, why do you think I'm telling only you," Ed frowns. "And why do you think I like her so much? At least she's out of vice; those cases can be nasty, at least from some of the things she told me," Ed explains as they head for the team one meeting room. "What?"

"Nothing, you sound and look happy and I'm happy for you. About time right?"

"Wordy, it'll be our first date," Ed reminds him in a low tone. "She still could say no."

"Trust me she'll say yes."

"Morning team," Greg greets them.

The team briefing wasn't anything major as no hot calls had come in – so it would be patrol duty until they got a call and things changed. As per the norm, Sam and Jules took one of the SUV's and headed in one direction, Ed and Wordy the other and the boss and Spike the last one.

"So I heard Logan mentioned in the news again last night."

"Which one?"

"Old Lady Logan," Wordy replies as he looks out the window. "Talk about a scary woman. Her idea of kicking your ass is making you wear a cement blanket."

"Her empire is under scrutiny now. Didn't your friend in guns and gangs say that they were working to take down the last few strong houses?"

"Yeah that's what Derek said but he also said they have a lot of underground connections and of course still have a few judges and politicians in their pockets. Why do you think Ida Logan avoided any jail time after that last arrest and the charges were tossed out?"

"Think she'll make it to the hearing this morning?" Ed wonders.

"Hope so, that is if we put the right people in place."

"Who's the sitting judge?"

"Does it matter? She has enough pull to buy any of them off along the way. If it doesn't work this morning, you can be sure she'll never sit for a trial," Wordy adds in truth. "Plus Derek didn't say who she'd be dealing with, but he did say the crooked cops that supposedly lost the evidence for the last arrest have been arrested themselves so hopefully the main inside link is at least now broken," Wordy tells them.

"I'm just glad that Donna isn't having any dealings with the Logan's anymore; Ida or any of her ruthless clan."

"Yeah me too," Wordy agrees with a heavy sigh. "I think Ida Logan would be one very scary opponent to go up against."

"Scary and deadly and not to mention s…" Ed's voice is interrupted by a call over their headsets.

_"Team one hot call…" _Winnie's voice is heard giving them all the details.

"Team three?" Wordy looks over at Ed.

"Winnie we're around the block and be there in five," Wordy responds firmly as Ed turns on the sirens and steps on the gas.

"We'll be there in two," Ed corrects.

And when they had arrived, Donna, Tom and two other Team Three members were inside the large warehouse that was surrounded by a few of goons bought and paid for by Ida Logan. At that moment Ed had gotten a text that Donna had sent Greg who forwarded it to the team telling them it was a trap and there was no hostage inside instead they found a note addressed to Donna:

_'You crossed the wrong woman Sargent Sabine. See you in hell.'_

Since Donna had only gone up against Ida Logan as a female opponent, that was the woman that was wronged and now was showing her wrath by setting a trap and taking out her lone female enemy. Donna and Tom had acted swiftly and taken cover, but two of their team members were pinned down, one of them injured, but none of them killed as Ida had planned. A few gunshots were traded and then Team One arrived and the armed inside the office building standoff began.

**Present time**

"Donna, if you can hear me try to get one of them back to the exit for Sam to take out or the northeast window for me to take out. Let's even the playing field for you all in there."

_"Copy that," her soft voice is heard before another gunshot rings out and Ed's stomach tightens once more._

_"Donna…Tom, how's Richard?" Greg inquires again._

_"He's still alive, but we're pinned down," answers the anxious voice of another Team Three member._

_"Eddie we gotta find a way in there."_

"Wordy and I have checked all possibilities th…" Ed's voice dies out as another round of gunfire is heard and then silence. "Donna? Tom? Someone, talk to me damn it," Ed states, looking at Wordy and shaking his head. "What's going on in there?"

_"Okay the guy in red is back at the exit bos…"_

_"Sam, take him out if you can."_

_"Copy that."_

The next few events happened in slow motion as Sam expertly takes out the man he had been assigned to watch; Spike's camera's coming back on full force enabling them to see inside to where Donna and her team were pinned down by the few remaining Logan goons.

_"We got eyes in," Spike's voice is heard over the headset._

On Greg's command, Ed fires a shot through the window, wounding the man furthest to Donna's left, the distraction allowing her to finish the job and then Jules take out the other man as he tried to escape out the side entrance. It was finally over.

Ed feels his whole body heave a much welcomed sigh of relief as he watches Donna and Tom emerge from the warehouse, the medics rushing in to gather up the last two of her team, all of them would be fine. He feels Wordy's fingers give his shoulder a squeeze before both of them pack up their gear and head for the stairwell to head down.

"You okay?" Ed asks Donna in a low tone, not wanting to openly draw too much attention.

"I am now thanks to that shot. Thank you."

"We fired as soon as spik…"

"I know," Donna looks at him with a small smile, noticing the frown form on his face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ed…what is it?"

"Want me to read you the riot act now or later?"

"You serious?" Donna retorts. "I didn't…" she stops and then shakes her head, looking back at him with a tight lipped smile. "Really? This coming from you?"

"Yeah," he answers with an unyielding gaze.

"Read it to me later okay?" She counters and his gaze softens.

"Fine."

"Ida Logan was behind this," she growls under her breath, drawing a small smile to Ed's lips as Wordy approaches them.

"Yeah the boss sent us the email before we set up. You sure it was her? It just said female."

"She's the only one Ed, this was all her. It was a trap and with Bill out of the way it was just me left. Besides I know her men. Did she actually make it to her arrest hearing this morning?" Donna asks, looking from Ed to Wordy.

"Just heard from Derek Lawson and he said she was lost en route to the judge."

"Yeah thanks to this carefully timed distraction."

"And probably some inside help," Ed's angry tone matches Donna's.

"How was this not anticipated? We checked…" Donna's voice trails off in anxiety.

"Yeah but checked with who? So much for the inside link being broken for good," Wordy interjects as his phone rings again. "Hold on I'll see if we have more details."

"Well thankfully that is for another team to handle. I'm glad this is over," Donna mentions in a calmer tone as she watches the ambulance pull away.

"Another team? You sure?"

"Ed, I'm done with the Logan's. This morning was her looking for us not the other way around," Donna confesses in truth. "I am not surprised at her tactics. But aside from a few new scars, my team is alive and safe and I'm guessing she's probably tucked tail and run," Donna mentions. "This was her last big move to keep us busy and allow her free passage to leave the country."

"You really think she's left?" Ed asks Donna in a low tone as Wordy pulls away and the two of them linger.

"I think she was probably watching from a private plane over the Atlantic and cursing when she failed but she did fail and can't come back into the country without being flagged and arrested then. So yeah I think it's over and she's left – for good," Donna utters fatefully, not realizing that both her and Ed were on full display for a vengeful villain.

_"Ida, Sargent Sabine is still alive."_

_"Very astute observation Liam."_

_"Give the order and I'll take her out tonight."_

_"Do that and I'll kill you myself."_

_"But you wanted revenge on her. What's better than death?"_

_"I do and she will die. But before that I want her to feel by her own doing, the pain of me depriving her of something she values more than her life and knowing she's helpless to stop me," Ida Logan states slowly as she watches the officer labeled 'Wordsworth' take his leave and then Donna and Ed Lane left over. _

_"Depriving her of what?"_

_"The man she loves," Ida nods in their direction._

_"Which one?"_

_"Constable Lane. You can tell by her facial expressions and body language; not to mention the fact that he's mirroring her and was the first one he went see after the shooting stopped. Plus the stolen moment between them the night before just outside SRU headquarters that I saw and you didn't. Its plain to see she cares for him."_

_"So you want to hurt her by killing him. I can take him out tonight."_

_"Far too easy," Ida pulls away from her long range scope and looks up at her most trusted cohort in crime. "I have a better idea."_

_"Better than death? And how will it be better?"_

_"I'm a woman, trust me. Now get me Judge Farnsworth. It's time I show Sargent Sabine just how much devious and hellish fury a woman like me scorned really does have."_

XXXXXXXX

By the time Ed was closing his locker, the room was empty, Wordy having already left to go home to his family, Sam and Jules heading out for a beer and the rest of the team doing their thing; it was time to head out to his own lonely apartment. He thinks about asking Donna for their first official date and for a few seconds his heart seizes with panic that she'll say no and that'll be the end of what he hopes was slowly build between them into something bigger, more personal. Ed reaches the exit doors only to hear his name and turns back to see Donna heading toward him with a warm smile, that soft smile that always made him go weak in the knees.

"Goin' my way?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Ed replies with a grin as he holds open the doors for her and then follows her out. Just before they reach her car, Ed's arm rests on hers, gently turning her back to face him.

"I'm fine really. If it makes you feel any better I didn't take a page from your book, I rushed in _before _the danger started," she explains and his nervousness slightly subsides. "But it's nice to see you like this for a change."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's about time we did a bit of a role reversal in that area – you know you worrying about me," she smiles. "Just sayin'."

"I was worried," he confesses seriously. "Those few seconds of radio silence were hell."

"Now you know how I feel listening to your heroics when you're in the field and we're in the barn. And don't bother arguing."

"Point taken. But…"

"Ed, I'm okay. Really, I'm fine."

"Okay, good," Ed mumbles slightly shifts in place, drawing an arched glance.

"What's up?"

"I uh…are you free Saturday night, I was wondering if you wanted to go out? Dinner? Something casual?" He asks in haste, his rushed words drawing a tender expression to her face.

_However, unbeknownst to either of them, they were being watched from a discreet distance with narrowed eyes. "Enjoy it now Sargent Sabine," Ida Logan hisses with an angry growl. "Come this time tomorrow you'll never see Constable Lane again and you'll not have your precious team to defend you. And when you die no one will be at your side. You took my love and now yours will suffer without you and then you'll both die – alone."_

Ed looks at Donna, his heart racing that she might actually say no and his heart would be crushed. But as soon as she replies with an honest, "I'd love to," he feels his whole frame exhale a sigh of relief and his brain to actually focus long enough to give her some details.

"Really? Great," he replies and both of them trade warm but anxious smiles. "Okay well see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Donna whispers as she leans in and kisses Ed on the cheek and then pulls back with a happy grin, her heart doing teenage summersaults, her whole frame giddy with anticipation. Ed waits until she gets into her car and then watches as she pulls out of the parking lot before getting into his own car and heading for home; the emptiness in the apartment not as thick as the nights before.

XXXXXXXX

"So she said yes right?" Wordy walks up to Ed's locker with a grin.

"Actually…yeah she said yes," Ed resigns as he looks at Wordy and knows he'd never buy a lie; his smile growing, mirroring his best friends. "And no I'm not giving you details."

"Nothing happened yet, but you will," Wordy laughs as he slaps Ed on the back, the two of them heading for the workout room to get their day started.

"Did you see the headline in the paper this morning?" Greg tosses Ed the morning edition of the Toronto Sun.

_'Final nail in the Logan coffin popped out? Missing mob matriarch vows revenge against SRU.'_

"Think they deliver in Ireland?" Wordy pipes up, making Ed look over at him and shrug; neither of them realizing that Ida Logan is still in the country.

"Think she actually left?" Greg counters with arched brows. "Says she's missing."

"Either way she's done. She stays here she'll be arrested; the whole city is on high alert; she comes back into the country and she'll be arrested. She's lost her foothold, its over – she's done," Ed utters fatefully, before he engages the team in light banter about their activities the night before and what each of them was up to the coming weekend; Ida Logan starting to fade into a distant memory.

"You believe that?" Greg asks Ed, pulling him aside and asking in a lower tone.

"Boss you said yesterday the whole city is on alert for Ida Logan, Liam O'Malley and a few others. Derek said his team got the crooked cops and…what? We give in to her paranoia and we're off our game, I won't have that."

"Just sayin' lets keep our heads up and eyes sharp out there okay?"

"You think the threat…"

"I'm just sayin' to keep on alert until this all dies down in few days. You know same as we always do."

"Copy that," Ed replies with a small frown as he watches Greg leave. He had spent the better part of the night before telling himself that Ida Logan was gone for good and now he just had to worry about tripping over his own romantic two left feet in trying to get somewhat of a future with Donna started. With that happy thought he had woken up this morning, telling himself it was a new start; never suspecting that in a matter of hours, his life was about to change drastically – both of their lives.

The team finally disperses as soon as a 'hot call' comes through the overhead intercom and it's time to gear up and get into the field. The call itself ends with a peaceful conclusion but upon arriving back at the SRU base, Ed looks at Greg's expression morph from inquisitive to serious a few seconds after answering a phone call.

"Boss what is it?"

"That was Tom, Donna's been arrested."

"What?" Ed asks in shock. "What do mean ar…" Ed starts only to have Greg hold up his hand as he tries to dial Donna's number.

"No answer, damn it," Greg curses as he reaches for the speaker phone on the table and dials Holleran; Ed frantically trying Donna's number once more.

"Where is she?" Ed lightly demands of Holleran, getting a quick look from Greg, the two of them asking at the same time.

_"I've been told she's been taken to an Immigration holding cell."_

"Immigration? What on earth for?" Greg asks in wonder as he takes charge of the call once more.

_"She's had her citizenship revoked. According to the memo I just got it states that Ms. Sabine has been living and working here as an illegal immigrant."_

"That's preposterous," Ed interupts, his mind racing in panicked circles; cursing the fact that she still wasn't answering.

_"I agree and I'm working on it."_

"On whose authority was she arrested? Who did this?"

_"The document has the authentic seal of Citizenship and Immigration and authentic signature of Judge Leo Farnsworth," Holleran relates. "It says her Canadian birth certificate was forged; her parents never had legal Canadian citizen when they immigrated from France and that they or she never applied for the appropriate documentation and have been living and working here illegally. Since her parents are dead and she's an only child we can't check with them on any of this."_

"This is crazy," Ed groans as Wordy joins them. "This has to be a mistake!"

_"And the real kicker? She's being deported in less than twenty-four hours."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so thoughts? Lame? Interesting? When I started writing this I realized how long chapter 1 had gotten and so decided to break it here. So want to see how Donna gets out of this mess? What will Ed come up with? Will the solution work or will Ida Logan have the last laugh and break them up forever? If you want more of this story, will also have lots of my usual goodies, tension, angst, peril, danger and some fluff and hope that's okay. So please let me and my somewhat nervous muse know if this is worth continuing or if we should go catch another plot bunny? Thanks everyone in advance!


	2. Desperate Measures

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Desperate Measures**

**A/N: **Hey thanks everyone so much for the great reviews for chapter 1. I hope you all like this chapter just as much!

* * *

><p>While Greg talks to Holleran, Ed pulls his phone, steps back a few feet and with Wordy still at his side, calls Tom, Donna's Team Three team leader. "Tom…it's Ed. What happened?"<p>

_"Hell if I know Ed. We were routine patrolling in Chinatown...nothing major. Minding our business when all of a sudden two black SUV's pull up, four guys get out and arrest Donna, they wouldn't let me come and told us nothing. Man she was pissed and rightfully so. Ed what's going on? Where is she?"_

"It's a big mixup that the bo…Greg is working on right now," Ed looks over at Greg who was still embroiled in a heated discussion with Holleran.

_"The arrest yesterday of Ida Logan…you think this has something to do with it? Could we have been respon…"_

"Tom neither of you did anything wrong, this is all a misunderstanding," Ed tries to assure him as he looks over at Wordy, who's eyes mirror his best friends silent panic.

_"Okay we're on our way back to home base now. Be there in a bit."_

Ed turns to Wordy, his stomach wanting to bring up the small lunch he had a few hours earlier. He rubs his face and then just shakes his head.

"Ida Logan did this."

"Ed, think about it. Donna's citizenship? She'd have to…"

"Damn it Wordy you said it yourself yesterday that she has a few judges on her payroll and we both know very well, as much as we do hate to admit this, that the courts are full of crooked judges and lawyers."

"I know but...Ed, this would take…"

"She did this. I'm going down there."

"Eddie, hold on," Greg calls out.

"Boss, Ida Logan did this and…"

"Okay we don't know for sure but…"

"Donna's probably wondering what is going on, maybe scared and definitely angry and will need…a _friend_," Ed interjects; Greg instantly picking up on the desperate pleading in his team leads tone and facial expression. "Someone has to tell her what's going on, Tom said they told her nothing and no one's talked to her since. Boss you'd do it for me."

"Go. As soon as I get this worked out with Holleran I'll call."

"I'm coming with you," Wordy pipes up as he snatches the keys and hurries after Ed toward the elevator. "This has to be a misunderstanding. They probably have the wrong person…" Wordy's voice stops as Ed's phone beeps. "What?"

"The email that Holleran sent to Greg. Damn it sure looks official," Ed groans as he curses under his breath. "Ida Logan did this to get back at the SRU. Donna worked the case and had the last laugh yesterday; this is Ida's revenge."

"Guess she never got on that plane."

"She didn't strike me as the kind of woman to just tuck tail and run."

"Why not just take her out?"

"Here at home? If Ida's still here, she knows she'd be asking for a lot more trouble with a direct hit on Donna. Get her sent back to…damn back to France," Ed huffs as he reads the rest of the forged memo. "Wordy this…this can't be happening. Even if Donna is to get on a plane and get over there, I'm sure it'll be a trap and she'll be…" he stops, his mind not actually allowing his lips to utter the word _dead. _He knows that would lend Ida Logan the last final laugh. "I won't allow this to happen Wordy, I won't."

"Okay we're here…need me to come in?"

"No, wait for Greg and just call if there is anything urgent."

Ed slowly heads toward the front doors to Immigration, flashing his badge and asking for directions to where the holding cells are at. _Damn you Ida Logan, _Ed's mind curses as he nears the area where deportees were being held for immediate departure out of the country. _This can't be happening…this is just a joke right? _Ed pushes his way into the main area and then walks up to the clerk's desk, swallowing hard and feeling his body temperature starting to rise. "Donna Sabine?"

The clerk calls her name and Ed turns to watch Donna approach, dressed in what looks like a prison outfit and easily telling that she was a mixture of tears and anger about to burst.

"Ed, I tried to call but told I wasn't allowed…what the hell is going on?" She asks in utter frustration.

Ed looks at the guard still holding her arm and frowns. "Can I please have a few minutes?"

"You have twenty-four hours and then she'll be deported."

"What? Where to?"

"France."

Donna looks at Ed in sheer bewilderment as the clerk releases her arm and then gently guides her toward a small table, giving her a brief hug before both of them sit down.

"What's going on Ed? What is this about? Deported?"

"Greg got a call from Holleran and apparently your citizenship has been revoked and you are being deported as an illegal citizen."

"This is a joke right? Ed you can't be serious."

"He got a memo that said your birth certificate is a fake and that your parents came here illegally and never applied for citizenship."

"This is preposterous," Donna shakes her head and looks away before turning back to Ed with an expression of disbelief. "What the hell is going on? Are you serious about all this?"

"I wish I was lying. Donna, I think it's a ploy by Ida Logan to get you out of the country and away from the team and…"

"Kill me?"

"Did you see this morning's paper?"

"Media…" she shakes her head and then looks back at Ed with a strained expression. "Kill me? Get me alone…on foreign soil without my team and…seriously?"

"They'd chalk it up to you being a tourist in the wrong place at the wrong time and that would be it."

"Ed this can't be, she can't have the last laugh like this."

"Trust me Donna she won't, I promise," Ed assures her with a strained expression, his heart racing at painful speeds.

"Okay let's say this is the work of Ida Logan, to what gain? Just to kill me? And how could she just up and do this? Ed this isn't something you can just do without the proper…"

"Means…which when it comes to money and crooked friends we both know she has plenty of. Now Spike is looking into the computer stuff right now," Ed replies. "I am guessing she paid off the right judge and as to why? Donna if she has your citizenship revoked then besides taking you out of the picture and blaming your death on some lame accident, every case you ever worked with your name on it…that relates to her or anyone else…"

"Becomes inadmissible and she and her clan walk free. Damn bitch," Donna curses, drawing a small strained smile to Ed's lips. "She can't get away with this."

"She won't. She has obviously paid off the right people so we are going to have to find an honest judge and get this all undone. Let me call Greg and get a status update."

"Okay."

"Donna I'm so sorry about all this," Ed offers weakly as his hand reaches out and squeezes hers. "I'd ask how you are but…"

"Pissed off and wanting to get my hands on her. I don't know whether to laugh or cry and am not a fan of either," Donna grits her teeth. "But I um…well I'm also kinda worried she'll make this stick," Donna ends in a tormented tone, her expression telling Ed that although she wasn't about to voice it out loud, she was scared as well.

"Never," Ed shakes his head, swallowing at the same time. "She won't win. Let me talk to Greg and see what's up. I'll be back soon okay? I promise."

"Hurry."

Ed gives her one more tormented half smile before he gets up and heads for the front doors, his fingers already dialing Greg's number.

"Boss, it's me," what's going on?"

_"Spike just found some of the documents and whoever Ida paid to do this and cover their tracks was a pro. Everything looks legit except for the date which proves it was tampered with overnight. But this is gonna take a few days at least to sort out and undo. How's Donna?"_

"She's angry, confused and scared and rightfully so. Boss, she only has twenty-four hours," Ed's voice explains in desperation. "If she gets on that plane we both know she's not coming back alive. Ida Logan gets here there or she's waiting or has someone waiting and Donna's just another tourist killed in a mugging. I can't let that happen."

_"Okay Eddie let me work on something else. But if you have any ideas to buy us some time I'm open. I'll see what Spike can do and get back to you. Just hang tough."_

"Yeah that'll be easy," Ed retorts in sarcasm as he nears the office of the Immigration judge but pauses just before exiting as he overhears a conversation that starts the wheels in his head moving – but in a direction he hadn't expected or planned on.

_"Here is the Marriage License. We get married and she gets to stay right?"_

_"Yes," the Judge Wilson Newsom replies with a firm nod. "She gets to stay and apply for her Canadian Citizenship. Here are the details and the sanctions. Now those two men will escort you to City Hall where a marriage will be performed right now to ensure that this isn't an escape tactic. Then you'll both have to…"_

Ed looks at the judges name, having remembered that it was Judge Leo Farnsworth on the memo that Holleran sent to Greg, hears the conversation and soon a very unconfentional idea starts to take root in his mind; feeding him ideas before he can refuse. _I'll marry Donna to keep here in the country. The impromptu marriage will keep her here long enough for Spike to figure out what Ida's computer wizard did, reverse these phony charges and everything will be back to normal. _Its either this or attempt a jail break, Ed reasons. _And if I do that Donna will kill me for sure. _

"Damn you Logan," Ed grumbles under his breath as he pulls his phone and calls Greg to explain his idea. "Boss? I think I might have an idea on how to um…well stall for some time. But…"

_"But what?"_

"But it's um…it's a bit out in left field. Okay here it is…" Ed quickly rambles off his idea, his heart rate elevated and mind wonder just what the hell he was actually saying.

_"Eddie you sure you want to do this? I mean I know you and Donna are…friends…"_

"Boss I don't know what'll happen, but I do know we are running out of time and options," Ed sighs. _What the hell am I doing? Am I really going to marry Donna? Even just temporarily?_

_"Eddie…"_

"The judge on the memo was Leo Farnsworth and he's off duty today. Have Spike check and see if Judge George Newsom is associated with Logan in any way. I overheard him tell a couple what I just told you. Now if we wait, Farnsworth will be back tomorrow and Donna will have a few hours only and all this will be moot; you said Spike will need a few days to reverse everything. Boss I can't let her be deported. She's as good as dead if that happens we both know that. I have tried to come up with something else and short of a jail break which I know neither you nor Donna would allow this is it. If it'll take Spike a few days then this can work. Only we have to know right? Can you see another way around this?"

_"Actually at the moment I can't," Greg sighs heavily. "And that would mean all her cases would be moot, this way at least they'll just be on hold pending an internal investigation, which we could work on getting everything back to normal."_

"And at least she'd still be here in the country," Ed reasons in haste. "This way we can work on getting her citizenship reinstated and really put Ida Logan out of commission. She'd do it for me."

_"You sure?"_

"Boss…I hafta do this."

_Greg hears the pleading tone in Ed's voice and feels his own heart start to beat painfully. What else could they do? Donna was as good as dead if she got on that plane and he knows, mostly from observation that Ed and Donna did have something growing between them. Just how far along it was that wasn't his place to determine since they weren't on the same team. They were now out of options and this was it. It was unconventional but it was legal._

_"Okay tell Wordy, use him as your witness if you have to and I'll prep the team, hers and ours. They need to know the truth and the um…band-aid solution that fixed this. It might seem sudden but if we explain why then it'll make sense. Let me worry about the team."_

"And Ida Logan?"

_"Well there will be no doubt when she hears her plan has backfired that you my friend will have earned some high powered heat. But let's worry about this first. Help Donna…I'll talk to Holleran and the teams and we'll go from there."_

"Okay then," Ed hangs up and then hurries for the outside SUV, gets into the front passenger seat and looks over at Wordy with a stone faced expression.

"So what happened?" Wordy wonders.

"I um…need to go to city hall."

"Right now? Why?"

"I'm getting married," Ed replies and Wordy's jaw literally opens.

"Ha ha funny. So what did…okay, hold on…what?" Wordy asks in shock as he turns the engine. "Ed, are you serious? What happened in there? What do you mean married?"

"Spike found out that Ida Logan is behind all this...we we believe that but have no proof - yet. But it makes sense. The IP address that Spike traced goes back to a safehouse that she used last and Farnsworth is a friend. When I talked to Greg he agrees that it's an attempt to get Donna out of the country on phony charges and then um…take her out – for good. Wordy I can't let that happen."

"Okay but married?"

"Immigration judge…crooked I might add…Leo Farnsworth gave her twenty-four hours, those of which she has to spend inside the holding cell. But if I marry her…"

"And you being a legal Canadian citizen…"

"Then I buy her a temporary reprieve, she stays in the country and Spike can find the real documents and get this whole thing undone."

"Wow not even a first date and married already," Wordy lightly teases.

"You know how many get married just for a permanent residency card?"

"Okay it kinda makes sense. What does Donna think of all this."

"She um…doesn't know."

"Seriously? And you're just gonna spring it on her?"

"Time is ticking and…yeah I know she's gonna be pissed but what else is there? I can't break the law to get her out of jail and this is…yeah okay rushed and maybe extreme but its legal and with an honest judge sitting today it can actually work."

Wordy looks at the semi-panicked expression on his best friends face and then shrugs. But as Ed's expression turns into one of uncertainty Wordy's quick to call him on it. "What?"

"Talk me out of this…tell me it's a joke and this isn't happening."

"She has twenty-four hours. Can Spike fix it by then?"

"Boss said a few days at the most."

"Okay then…let's get that license."

"Wordy…"

"Go Ed before you talk yourself out of this. I got your back no matter what."

Ed gets out of the SUV and hurries toward the clerk's office, getting directions to where he can buy a marriage license and what time a civil ceremony could be held today.

"Thanks," Ed replies as he takes the document and holds it in his hands as he slowly heads back to the SUV and gets in. He looks at Wordy and then shakes his head. "Tell me this is all just a nightmare."

"It is for Donna," Wordy reminds him as he starts up the SUV and heads back to their previous destination. He glances over at Ed, whose eyes are transfixed on the piece of paper in his hands. "It's a quick fix and you can probably just go about your daily business like nothing has changed," Wordy suggests, not realizing his words were farthest from the truth.

"Yeah you're probably right," Ed tries to convince himself as he prepares to go and see Donna again. "Wish me luck."

"Oh, you're gonna need it," Wordy replies seriously as he watches Ed get out and then calls Greg.

Ed heads back into the Immigration holding area, his heart rate once again picking up as his brain tries to rationalize what he was about to do. He'd get the jump on Ida and if the papers were filed by the honest judge and city hall tonight, Donna would be able to stay and the phony deportation charge would be overturned in favor of permanent residency card proceedings; which in a few days would all be moot once everything was restablished. He watches Donna approach and for a split second considers tearing up the paper and telling her they were just gonna make a run for it.

"Ed, you found something?"

"I um…I did," Ed nods with a small swallow. "You are being released."

"How?"

"A loophole of my own. Well kind of a borrowed idea."

"What is…"

"Donna Sabine!"

"Ed?"

"It's gonna be okay…"

"Just tell me what is going on."

"We're um…getting married."

"What?" Donna asks stopping just short of the clerk's desk and looking at him in utter surprise, the clerk arching his brows at Ed. "Are you joking?"

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," he deadpans as he takes her aside. "Sorry."

"No it's just…are you serious about this? Married?"

"I am. I talked to the boss and there isn't at least not in the time frame she's given us, which is what I'm sure Ida Logan was counting on. But by you marrying a Canadian Citizen you'll be able to stay here and apply for…"

"I am a Canadian cit…"

"Okay but until Spike gets this all sorted out you're not; at least in the eyes of the law. Donna this is the only way to…"

"Ed, I can't let you marry me out of pity."

"I can't let you be deported either. And it's not pity. Look I get your angry and probably a bit scared, I am too. We're friends…maybe more but…I can't let you get on that plane. I do and you're dead and we both know that. We'll get Logan for this, I promise you but this is the only way right now to buy us some time."

"Like right now?"

"It has to be now while Judge Newsom is still on duty; we don't know who's next. Spike confirmed he has no ties whatsoever with the Logan's so it has to be now. He clears you for this, we go and um and get married, the certificate is filed today and your deportation is overturned. But it has to be before six PM, this thing has restrictions."

"What about a jail break?" Donna lightly quips.

"I actually thought about that but I figured you'd kick my ass."

"You're right I would have," she retorts in haste.

"Okay so you sign the form, we file it and nothing else changes, except on paper. You can stay in your apartment and…"

"And the team?"

"Greg told Tom and my guys but said it was temporary and that it wasn't to be made public. Please Donna, this isn't pity; it's one friend helping another. I don't see another option. I wish I did. I didn't want us to be well…forced into anything, but time is against us and this is legal."

Donna looks at the mix of torment and anxiety on his handsome face and feels her stomach also tighten. He was putting himself out on a huge limb for her, in effect going head to head with a ruthless and devious enemy with no thought to himself; only to keep her from ultimately getting killed. How could she say no? It was such a huge sacrifice and she knows that if it were anyone else she might actually say no.

"And I would do it for you," she adds softly and he feels his inner anxiety lessen. "But you know when Ida finds out you did this then…"

"Yeah the boss said the same thing. Donna right now, let's worry about this first."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I will marry you and help you bring down Ida Logan. Let's make this work."

"Okay, be right back."

Donna is told to go and change, disappearing back into the holding area, while Ed heads for the Judges desk to file the appropriate paperwork, Judge George Newsom already having gotten a call from Norm Holleran, saying the marriage was legit and has his backing and full support.

_Am I really doing this, _Ed's mind asks in a panic as he watches the judge filling out the paperwork and then listens to instructions on the fact that they'd be officially escorted to city hall where two of the Immigration guards would witness the marriage and then the documentation would be filed, making the marriage of Ed Lane and Donna Sabine legal in the province of Ontario. Ed texts Wordy and quickly tells him he'll contact him after all the marriage paperwork is taken care of. Adding that Immigration was sending two of its own officials along to ensure that Ed wasn't just using this as an escape tactic to take her somewhere else in the country to elude the officials or get on another plane and head south.

_Is this really happening? _Donna's mind also races in wonder as she hands her temporary uniform back to the female guard and then heads for the clerk's desk to sign her part of the paperwork, looking over at Ed and offering him a weak smile. _Ida…just wait until I get my hands on you!_

"Ready?" Ed asks with a small hint of uncertainty as he extends his hand, wanting to offer at least an outward façade of the fact that he was romantically attached to the woman he was about to marry.

"Ready," Donna nods as her hand firmly clasps his and the head for the Immigration SUV, Ed telling Donna a few extra things Wordy had just found out. The ride to City Hall was spent in silence, the two of them in the backseat still trying to convince themselves this was really happening. However as they near City Hall, both are told that employment sanctions would also be coming, something that wasn't expected, welcomed or given time to discuss or debate.

"Suddenly I'm nervous," Ed whispers as they near the office of the Justice of the Peace.

"If it makes you feel any better, so am I," Donna quips. "Guess I should have picked a dress out right?" She mentions lightly, bringing a small smile to Ed's face.

"I think you look great," he utters in an undertone and she rewards him with a nervous smile as they wait their turn. "And hey I didn't exactly wear a tux," he nods down to his full SRU gear.

"Well I think you know I always like the uniform on you," she lightly flirts and his face warms. But it wasn't long before the civic minister say something and both were snapped back to reality, awaiting their new destiny, partially written by a vengeful foe.

Finally it was time and they both stand before the court appointed minister with clasped hands. He starts into his standard speech, Ed looking over at Donna and wondering what on earth she must be thinking right now. _Probably the same as me – what the hell am I doing, _his mind groans inwardly.

"Do you Edward Tucker Lane take…" the minster's words break into Ed's thoughts, forcing his mind back to reality.

"I do," Ed answers after a small breath.

"And do you Donna Marie Sabine take…"

"I do," Donna looks at Ed and smiles warmly, her heart racing at top speed.

The rest of the words are offered and soon the minister was offering two gold wedding bands, both of them taken and then gently placed on the finger of the other. Ed looks down at Donna's hand and smiles before he gives it a squeeze. A modest kiss on the cheek before the minster states they are husband and wife. But before either can really appreciate what exactly happened, they are whisked away for more paperwork to be filled out, date and time stamped and filed. Ida Logan's plan – for the moment had backfired. Donna was staying in the country.

"The rest of the documents will be sent to you by courier this afternoon."

Ed nods in agreement and then both turn to leave, heading for the door with almost mechanical steps.

"Thank you," Donna tells Ed in a quiet tone.

"What?'

"Well I was so caught up in all this and wanting to get my hands on Ida Logan and ring her neck for all this that I forgot to say thank you for doing this. Ed really…thank you."

"You're welcome. Donna, I swear I'll make this up to you in some way. We will get to the bottom of this and then…"

"Be back to normal?"

"Yes," Ed replies weakly. "But you know people do get married for far less noble reasons," he adds when her faces turns a bit perplexed.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"A little," she answers with a smile. "Ready?"

"Let's do this," Ed nods as he pushes the door open and they head toward Wordy and the waiting SUV. As they near their transport both were thinking the same set of frustrated questions: what just really happened? Was there another way around this? What will our teams think? Was this really going to work?

But the biggest question both were thinking was what would Ida Logan do when she finds out she had failed this round also?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so with me so far? What do you think of Ed's last minute idea to keep Donna in the country? Will they actually get to live apart? Or in addition to trying to find a ruthless enemy now out to kill them both will they have to also survive each other? A forced living arrangement by a very by the book government official? Lots ahead so please review and stay tuned for more.

Oh and please remember – it's fiction and not real…if you wanna get picky on the technical stuff I googled it and that's what I came up with and of course mixed with fiction stuff so please just enjoy for fictional purposes. Thanks in advance!


	3. Changing the Game Plan?

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – Changing the Game Plan?**

**A/N: ** Okay so no I am NOT an immigration specialist. I googled a lot but also made up some b/c well this is fiction! So I hope you'll still like this update and forgive if anything seems out in left field – hopefully it won't.

* * *

><p>As soon as they step outside and Ed sees the truck, his stomach tightens and he offers Donna a small panicked look.<p>

"I know I'm wondering what just happened also," she mentions quietly. "Did we really just get married?"

"Yeah…we did," Ed nods, offering her a mix of a frown and a smile that turns out looking more like a wince. "Okay so we'll go back to the barn, talk to the teams and just…finish up the day?" Ed slightly shrugs, his heart rate still elevated.

"And tomorrow? Ed you know I can't just sit around waiting for Spike to find something. I need to help fix this."

"Trust me I get it but Greg said your cases were on hold so I'm guessing…"

"What? Desk duty?"

"Hey I don't know okay? I don't…I'm sorry," Ed offers as they both get into the truck.

"Where too Mr. and Mrs. Lane?" Wordy smirks, drawing a quick glance from Ed. "What?" Wordy smirks.

"The barn for Ed and the shooting range for me," Donna lightly groans as she pulls her phone and calls Tom to give him a small update.

_"Greg Parker said you married Ed Lane. Really?"_

"I'll explain when I get there. Has there been any word on Ida?"

_"None at all, but we think she left the country; either that or it's a clever rouse. Spike found a few tickets in Ida's name, one of them to Dublin."_

"A few?"

_"All to Europe but different places. In any event she's probably gone."_

"Don't count on it. I know she has a long reach but this was too personal. She's still here; those are decoy's," Donna explains as they head toward SRU headquarters. "Talk to you soon."

"Well the team is buzzing over the news."

"Figured as much," Ed sighs as he looks out the window.

"We are all behind you in this Donna."

"Well Ed's the one with the bigger target on his back now," Donna quips in a lighter tone, her right hand reaching out and giving his shoulder a small squeeze before her fingers trail up to his ear and playfully tug the lobe, bringing a small smile to his and Wordy's face before Wordy turns back to the road, pretending not to have seen.

"It's gonna be fine. Spike will get the computer stuff reversed and then…" Ed's voice trails off as Wordy glances over.

_A divorce...really?_ Donna's mind ponders as Wordy pulls into the SRU underground parking lot and the three of them get out and head for the elevator in silence. Once the doors open on the appropriate floor, Donna goes in search of her team and Ed and Wordy head for Greg in the team one briefing room.

"How's Donna?" Jules asks in concern.

"Angry and I don't blame her. Did Spike find anything?" Ed asks Greg as he sits down in the chair opposite him.

"Just one clever firewall after another. It's obvious that someone has been in there recently and tampered because they left behind a few date stamps, however, he said it didn't prove anything other than perhaps a file backup. He's digging deeper for actual physical evidence we can present."

"This is the worst kind of identity theft," Jules pipes up.

"Which is all the more reason Spike is going at this carefully," Greg explains before Ed can interject. "Holleran is in agreement and we have assigned Spike to give this his top priority unless a bomb threat comes in. But it won't happen overnight."

"So what happens now?" Sam inquires.

"Nothing," Ed shrugs as he looks down at the simple band of gold on his left hand and then back up, locking eyes with his friend and team member.

"Well nothing for you," Greg quickly corrects. "Until this is cleared up Donna might have amended duties but that's up to Holleran to work out with her."

"And Ida Logan?" Ed asks in haste.

"We'll all just hafta be a bit more diligent in the field and no going down dark alley's alone," he add the last part as he turns and looks directly at Ed. "At least until we have a confirmed sighting on her. Right?"

"I got it."

"Okay team, I know it's been a long day, so lets clean up the gear and take advantage of a few extra minutes to spare by leaving a bit early."

The rest of the team disperses after Greg finishes, Wordy hovering outside the room until Ed is finished talking to Greg; but not entering just yet.

"You sure there's no backlash to this?"

"Well I'll admit it's a bit unconventional but since you're not both on team one, the conflict is only in the circumstances not the fact that you two um…"

"Got married?" Ed arches his brows.

"Got married," Greg repeats slowly. "How'd she take it at first?"

"Don't know if I want to meet her in a dark alley," Ed smirks as his right hand nervously fidgets with the new object on his hand. "Still can't believe it."

"Somehow I think you do," Greg remarks, drawing Ed's gaze upward. "Okay fine I can sit here and say you did a really brave thing and it was all in the name of helping another professional colleague and nothing more, but I am willing to bet that it there was also some personal feelings behind it."

Ed's somewhat worried sapphire gaze remains locked with Greg's before he slowly nods a few seconds later. "Boss…we are…"

"Two mature adults who are on different teams and I get that. I guess Wordy isn't the only one that has seen something growing between you two. However, had you come to this decision over the natural course of time it would be different. Ida Logan will be out for revenge and…"

"And by me stepping in I might have put the whole team in danger without thinking about the bigger picture. Boss the bigger picture…"

"Is Donna's life and I do understand that. Just hafta remind you of some of the other facts."

"I couldn't let her get on that plane," Ed's tone softly states in misery as he purses his lips and looks back down at the ring on his finger. "I guess that other future is lost now."

"Ah I doubt that," Greg smiles as his hand gives Ed's forearm a squeeze. "You guys just rushed the natural progression."

"Didn't even have our first date yet," Ed groans as he leans back in his chair just as a courier knocks on the door.

"Well you're a man that likes to get right to the point," Greg teases.

"Funny."

"Can I help you?" Greg asks the stranger, making Ed twist around to see who was there.

"I'm from the Department of Immigration and have some time sensitive documents for Mrs. Lane?"

"I'll take those," Ed stands up, Wordy going in search of Donna.

"Who are you?"

"I'm uh…her husband," Ed replies, his lips automatically offering a half curl at the rather personal title, especially in front of Greg.

"Actually I need Mrs. Lane's signature."

"I'm Mrs. Lane," Donna's voice is heard as she looks at Ed's perplexed expression and then at the courier. "What are these?"

"They have to do with employment sanctions and…"

"Sanctions…damn it," Donna groans as Greg also stands up, taking the pen from the courier and handing it to Donna who mechanically signs, sending the courier on his way and leaving the three of them in the room alone. Donna wastes no time in ripping open the package and then staring at the contents in frustration, looking up at Ed and Greg, shaking her head and cursing softly.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm now labeled a sponsored spouse," she groans as she hands the contents to Greg, Wordy telling them he'll see them tomorrow and to Ed he'd talk to him later if needed.

Greg takes the documents and quickly scans them before looking at Donna with a heavy frown. "You knew your cases would be on hold right?"

"Is that all it says?"

"No. During the probationary time you are not allowed to carry a gun or…"

"How can I do my job without…wait probation period?"

"Donna, in the eyes of the law they are treating you like they would any other…."

"Criminal?" She tosses back angrily.

"Spike is gonna work his hardest at reversing all this and I can't see it lasting more than…"

"A few days. What do I do in the meantime? Sit around picking up shell casings or counting thumb tacks?" Donna argues back as she pushes herself up and then starts to slowly pace, heading for the window; Ed's concerned gaze on her for a few moments before he turns back to Greg and watches his facial expression morph into something else once again.

"What?"

"What um…what living arrangements are you two planning?" Greg asks gently, bringing Donna's eyes back to him.

"Figured nothing would change in that regard," Ed shrugs as he looks over at Donna who nods. "Why?"

"Says here, that an immigration officer will be stopping by tomorrow or the next day to see the living arrangements to ensure a proper living arrangement exists and that the sponsored spouse is well taken care of."

"Proper?" Ed questions.

"Guess they want to make sure you're not running a brothel," she teases lightly and his face frowns.

"Has been known to happen," Greg reminds them.

"I guess the government trusts no one these days," Donna adds offhandedly.

"Boss seriously?"

"Actually I think it would be safer this way," Greg shrugs before continuing. "And there's also a few forms for you to fill out here Ed."

"But…"

"You know what, I'm gonna call it a night and let you two work this out. Donna I'll talk to Holleran and Tom about the um…well the amended work duties and see you both tomorrow," Greg mentions before he extricates himself from the meeting room, leaving the newly married couple alone to contend with the new rules.

"This is unbelievable."

"Donna, I'm sorry, I had no idea they wanted…this," Ed frowns as he reads the rest of the conditions. "My apartment has a spare room that…that you can use until…"

"Until they come by and ask why you are your wife are sleeping separately?"

"Well they won't come at night," Ed retorts in sarcasm. "Look I don't know what else to do."

"I don't either," she lightly laments as she sits down next to him, her eyes looking at the fresh band of gold on his strong hand. "Kinda looks good on you," she offers softly, bringing a warm smile to his face. "And Greg's right, it will be safer."

"Guess I never thought about all this," Ed huffs as he looks at her in concern.

"Still regret this?" She treads carefully.

"No. Do you?"

"Knowing what she's capable of…no I don't either."

"Okay so why don't we go to your apartment, get a few things and then tomorrow you can…"

"Just take the day off and do nothing while you get to go to work like nothing's changed?" Donna asks sourly and Ed's throat painfully swallows before he nods but says nothing. "Fine."

"Trust me knowing you're just sitting and stewing won't be good for me either," Ed tries to justify. "Might be afraid to come home," he lightly teases.

"Trying to make me feel better?" She asks with a light smile.

"Is it working?"

"Not this time," she smiles a bit more and his face relaxes. "Okay I guess it'll hafta do right? A few days won't be that bad. But when I find Ida Logan you better believe I won't back down from giving her what's coming. That'll make me feel better."

"I'll be there to help," Ed assures her as his hand snakes out and holds hers. "Mrs. Lane. Kinda has a nice ring to it."

"Actually it does," she agrees as they both stand up, gather the documents after they had both signed their parts and then take their leave; Donna heading for the clerk's desk to get Winnie to courier out the signed papers and Ed going to the locker room to change; both of the meeting in the parking lot to head to Donna's place and then to his. It was going to be a very long night.

XXXXXXXX

They enter Donna's quiet apartment, Ed hanging back and allowing her some extra space and time to get what she needs for the strained night ahead. He watches her pause just before entering her bedroom and then turn back to him; his lips offering her a small tense smile before he watches her disappear. Ed leans back against her front door, unable to move from place, worried that this would more than damage their fledging relationship.

_What about our date on Saturday…does that still happen? _He can't help but wonder; his mind arguing back that he just killed any kind of date until all this was over. Sure they were working on growing a relationship but that was supposed to evolve naturally with both of them working at it together to build their happy future. Now that future seems in starts to build until Ed hears a soft gasp and then finally leaves his spot from the door, heading toward Donna's bedroom.

"Donna?" Ed knocks lightly.

"Just need…a minute," she answers softly, a tone holding a mix of torment and anger. Ed slowly pushes the door open, his heart breaking as he gazes upon her standing beside her dresser gently dabbing her eyes. "Yeah…I'll be just a…"

Unable to take the tormented scene, Ed hurries to her side and pulls her into his arms. "Donna, I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what to say but I know if it was me I'd be just as angry and…"

"Sad? You don't cry Mr. Lane," she lightly teases, her mind delighting in the comforting feeling his strong arms were providing.

"I do feel bad about this. I guess I didn't think about everything else that would come with it. Figured we'd get married and…"

"Go our separate ways," she sighs as she looks up with a small frown. His fingers brush away the last stray tear as he looks down at her with a frown of his own. "I won't be long."

"We're in no hurry," Ed answers in truth as she pulls away and heads for her closet, Ed lingering by the bed and peering into the large suitcase she was packing. "So do you even feel like eating tonight?"

"Something light and…" her voice trails off as she comes back out with a few items and then closes the suitcase. "I guess I can get the rest tomorrow."

"Sure," Ed nods and gives her a weak smile as they leave her bedroom. _If things are this tense now we might not even make it to Saturday. _The drive to his apartment was spent mostly with Donna discussing a few possibilities on Ida's whereabouts and Ed telling Wordy he'd need the spare key to his apartment and he'd get another one made, each of them having each other's spare key's just in case of emergency.

"So…here we are," Ed states nervously as they enter his quiet, small apartment. "It's not…much," he mentions in haste as he hurries to shove a few things in the closet, bringing a brief chuckle from his new wife's lips. "I didn't have time to…clean."

"Actually it's not that bad for a bachelor," Donna mildly praises as she follows Ed into his main bedroom.

"I don't have a dresser in the spare bedroom that…here you can have…" his voice trails off into a nervous stammer as he pulls two drawers open and then shoves the inner contents to one side. "Half?" He turns back to her in expectation and she can't help but smile at his boyish nervousness.

"Half is good," she nods as she watches him place her suitcase on the bed. "I don't want to disrupt too much okay? Tomorrow I can get…"

"What if they ask why you have your stuff in there and um…well mine in here?" Ed ponders.

"Right. Okay so how about we do that after they leave?" Donna suggests.

"Sure," Ed agrees in haste. "Okay so I'll let you get your things put away and uh…well I don't cook so well but I can order in pizza or something; a Canadian? You know you being new to our country and all," Ed suggests, trying to ease someo f the tension; her face relaxing instantly.

"Pizza sounds good," Donna puts his mind at ease.

Donna watches Ed leave and then turns back to his dresser and smiles; it was so simple with a few items and that was it. She looks at a small picture collection of him with his brother and Wordy and one of the whole team and smiles at the relaxed look on his face. Her fingers rest on his cologne before picking it up and then taking a small whiff, her senses instantly turned on by the rugged scent and her mind realizing just how tempting he'd be with that and nothing else on. _Donna! Get a hold of yourself…this is business and nothing else. _

"Business…right," she reminds herself as she pulls out a few of her own intimate items and puts them in the drawer next to his, her face slightly blushing at his black underwear and her mind scolding her imagination once more. _Girl get a damn grip already, _she commands herself as she quickly closes the door and heads for his closet, once again smiling at the modest offering very neatly arranged. _Just business? You know you like him and want more…I do. _

After that she heads into the kitchen and finds Ed putting a few other things away.

"I didn't have time to get many groceries," he confesses with a small sheepish expression as she opens the fridge and lightly gasps at its near empty state but then pulls open the freezer compartment to reveal a whole load of hungry man dinners. "Okay so I don't have much in the way of _real_ food."

"It'll do for tonight," she assures him as she closes the door and then turns to him with a tight expression.

"Ed…"

"Donna…" both start at once and then stop. "I know this is kinda…"

"Awkward?" She interjects and he nods.

"And forced but um…well just yeah…make yourself at home," he finishes with a frown, not really knowing what to say to make her feel better. _What can I say? I helped her out of a predicament only to have caused an even bigger one – way to go Ed. _"I don't know what else to say right now."

"I don't want pity," Donna tells him firmly. "Just please tell me you don't pity me."

"You'd never allow it," Ed replies in truth. "But…well I don't…I wish I could make this better right now but I can't."

"Just don't stand there beating yourself up mentally."

"Am I that easy to read?" Ed groans as he hands her a beer.

"A little but its okay. This isn't exactly how I pictured us spending our first night together either."

"I made up the spare room," Ed rushes, bringing another small smile to her face. He was trying so hard to accommodate her, but in truth he wasn't to blame for anything, Ida Logan was; that's who Donna's real resentment was directed towards.

"I'm sorry if I sound bitter, I am, but not at you," Donna confesses. "Just hard to think that you work so hard for the better part of your adult life and then to have it all taken away from you one night just like that. I have made enemies before…on the job, we all have, but not like this. Ed this is too personal; she can't win."

"She will pay for this…Donna, you know Spike is one of the best and he'll find…"

"It's just the fact that she could and did like it was nothing. Hell hath no fury like a woman scored," Donna quips as she takes a sip of her beer.

"Wonder if she knows yet?" Ed asks, almost rhetorically.

"Sure she does, and you can believe that right now she's cursing _both_ our names."

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Sargent Sabine was released and is now married? What is going on? Where is Judge Farnsworth? What do you mean he wasn't on today? Who was…" the anxious voice of Liam O'Malley, Ida's loyal right hand, is heard as he walks into a small private office and looks at Ida Logan's less than amused expression.

"What is it Liam?"

"Sargent Sabine is gone."

"Gone to Paris?"

"No she never got on the plane."

"Pardon? But I have men waiting there to end this once and for all. Why is she not on an escorted plane to France right now? What do I pay you for! What happened?"

"Apparently someone found a loophole," Liam informs his boss with a heavy frown.

"_Someone_? Which someone would dare cross me?"

"It was Judge Newsom, he was on duty today instead of Farnsworth. Bastard."

"Where was Farnsworth?"

"Family emergency."

"Fine out what and then make sure he has another; a final one. Now who found the loophole to go to Judge Newsom with in the first place? Who dared to cross me?" Ida presses in an annoyed tone.

"Who did Sargent Sabine marry?" Liam asks his man on the phone. "Constable Ed Lane of the SRU," Liam tells Ida as her fist lands hard on the table before she takes a deep breath and a small sip of her scotch. "What?"

"More bad news?"

"The marriage is legal and the paperwork was filed today and it overturns the deportation request…something about a sponsored spouse application. She's on probation but allowed to stay until all this is…"

"Worked out by the SRU and we are left without a chair to sit on when the music stops," Ida states slowly as she turns and looks at a file on her desk, her eyes narrowing as it rests upon Donna's picture from a newspaper clipping and then turns and glares at a picture of Ed taken from his personnel file. "I won't allow her to win," Ida warns. "So Constable Lane…you dare cross me. Now you will pay just as big the ultimate price."

"What do we do?"

"Patience Liam," Ida replies slowly as she pushes aside a piece of paper and then looks at another. "Constable Lane will learn that I am not an enemy to suffer lightly."

"Good. Just give me the word and they are both dead."

"Trust me my good man, when the time is right I will give you my full blessing and then you can lay Mrs. _and _Mr. Lane side by side in the shallow gravesite of your choice. But not just yet. Make sure the decoys are in place and then we get busy."

"What do you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXX

Ed and Donna sit in front of the TV with their pizza and beer's, just absently talking about the game that was on but not really saying anything more about Ida and the stressful situation she was forcing them to experience. As the evening comes to a close, Ed looks over at Donna and feels his anxiety starting to creep into his gut once again. All night she had put on a brave face and tried to pretend by her words and tone that this was just another everyday occurrence. It was killing him that he didn't have the right words or comforting gestures to offer, instead he merely complied with what she said and tried to keep his foot out of his mouth.

"You um…want to shower tonight? I usually shower in the morning," Ed mentions as Donna turns off the TV.

"Sure," Donna answers as she glances over at him, her anxiety almost on par as they both stand up, taking the dishes and the leftovers back to the kitchen, Ed turning and bumping into her as they both try to leave; a nervous chuckle ensues.

"I know this is hard but…"

"But we'll just hafta make it work right?"

"Right. Well…goodnight," Ed offers as they head into the hallway and stand by the bathroom. He looks at her and frowns but before he can turn away, her hand is on his side, stopping him.

"Goodnight. Ed...wait," she whispers as she gives him a small kiss and then quickly pulls back, both of them trading nervous smiles once again before Donna disappears into the bathroom and Ed heads for his bedroom to get changed for the night. He nears his dresser and then stops as he notices a few of her personal items beside his. A smile plays upon his face as he picks up the bottle of perfume and brings it to his nose, his smile instantly widening at the thought of her temping him with this. _Ed…better get a grip and keep yourself in check, _he commands, cursing the fact that women could more easily hide their public arousal – men not so lucky.

But as soon as he pulls open the top drawer to get a tee to sleep in and he moves something, his heart rate soars. "This um…" he mumbles as he slowly picks up the black lace bra and looks at it with interest.

"Would look better on me," Donna pipes up, having watched him in silence with an amused smile for a few seconds.

"Oh I right…of course," Ed stammers as he shoves the bra back into place and slams the drawer shut; feeling like a teenager just caught by his mother looking at something that was forbidden. "I just needed…I didn't mean…I swear I didn't…"

"You didn't break it, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable I can…"

"No it's okay…I just wasn't expecting that…I mean it's sexy but…" Ed lightly groans, mentally kicking himself for his oversight_ shut up now! _His brain scolds. "Did you…need something?" He asks weakly and she nods; his mind racing as she nears him wearing only her robe. "You know I can sleep in the other room if…"

"Ed, its okay, I don't mind. I just forgot my things. I guess we both have a lot to get used to right now," she tells him as she pulls out a few other items and then quickly balls them up in her arms. "I was just as curious earlier," she confesses and his face relaxes. "I like black…on you," she adds and his face instantly warms.

"You do," he states more than inquires, his brain giving his forehead an invisible palm slap.

"I do. Okay, I'm leaving now."

Ed watches her go and then lets out a heavy exhale as he quickly changes into the clean tee and a pair of sweatpants; heading over to his bed and climbing in, his mind trying to do anything but picture her naked under the hot water. _This is gonna be pure hell…pure hell, _he silently acknowledges. His woes were confirmed the moment she opens the door to let the steam out and the warm aroma of vanilla and berries starts to waft into the bedroom, the scent invading the small apartment in no time. "Yep…pure hell," Ed groans as he flips off his light and turns onto his stomach, burying his head under the pillow.

Donna looks at Ed's darkened bedroom and offers it a strained smile before she heads for the spare bedroom and enters it, gazing at the bleak offerings and feeling her eyes instantly watering; not everything spent when she cried in the shower. All night she had held back most of her fluid emotion, not wanting to add to his guilt or play up the pity card; and not wanting to fall back into pure female emotion just to get some male attention and comfort. Appearing weak to him was something she had told herself the day they met she'd work very hard not to do; it wasn't an option. But it was always her that told her team that showing your fears and weaknesses to those that you trust and that care for you was a sign of trust and strength on your part; it was just that now she was having a hard time believing those words herself.

She numbly changes and then sits down on the edge of the bed, her fingers quickly brushing away angry tears. "Damn you Ida," Donna softly curses as she shakes her head and tries to stifle an anguished sob. She looks around the rather desolate surroundings, her mind flashing back to her own cozy apartment and her anger and sorrow surging, She hears a soft creaking and looks up to see Ed watching her in misery.

"I just can't…believe this," she confesses as he sits down beside her and wraps his arm around her; having heard her soft cries and knowing he was partially to blame for her world now being turned completely upside down; how could he not at least offer some kind of comfort right now?

"Donna I'm sorry," is all Ed can offer as his grasp around her tightens. The two of them sit side by side in the dimly lit room, until Donna's fatigue takes over and Ed gently lays her on her side, covers her with a blanket, kisses her forehead and then leaves, turning off the light and bathing her in darkness.

He slowly climbs back into bed, his mind too alert to really fall asleep and wondering what tomorrow would bring and what Ida was now planning - for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so am sure we all know that women are bit more devious then men when it comes to revenge schemes lol at least I think so…so what does Ida have planned? And how will day two go for the new couple? All wine and roses or will resentment start to creep in and take its toll? A little bit of fluff this chappy before we get back to the danger and angst. As always I hope you are enjoying this fictional little tale and please do review before you go as feedback helps us to keep going for you all. Thanks so much!


	4. Narrow Margin

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Narrow Margin**

**A/N:** To those still with me I really do appreciate your amazing feedback and thanks so much (sorry to those that left). I hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p>Having only gotten a few hours' sleep, Ed awakens the next morning groggier than usual, glancing up at the clock and then over at the empty side of the bed, his mind flashing snippets of the day before.<p>

_'I marry Donna and she stays in the country.' 'The only way to save her life.' 'I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lane.'_

"Married…did I dream all that?" He asks with a small frown until he glances down at the telltale band of gold on his left hand, a small smile automatically creeping onto his face. But as he recalls the tense events just before he fell asleep, the smile is replaced with a frown as he wonders how Donna survived the night before.

"Today…is gonna be...different," Ed groans as he rolls onto his side and looks up at the clock with a less than happy expression. "Tomorrow will be also."

But knowing that he now shares the apartment with someone else, he slowly sits up and gazes at the door, wondering what time Donna would wake up and what her normal morning routine was; that would be interesting in itself to discover. However, by the time his senses finally come into sharp focus, instead of hearing only silence in the rest of the apartment he hears some soft grunting in the living room and is quick to get up and go investigate. But as soon he rounds the corner he stops short though, another smile instantly forming and his core rapidly enflaming.

"Morning," he announces himself and Donna turns him with a small startled expression.

"Hey," she pauses her early morning workout, dressed only in a pair of shorts and a sports bra; leaving not much to the hungry male imagination. "I like to get a head start on the team."

"Sure makes sense. Maybe I'll join you tomorrow," he teases.

"If you can keep up," she winks playfully, a promising start to the day.

"Oh I will. Okay I'm just gonna…"

"If I'm in the way…"

"No I gotta shower and shave and…stuff," he frowns as his eyes continue to stare at her body a bit longer than expected. "Right you can um…" he pauses to clear his throat and look away for a few seconds, "make coffee or…whatever," he turns back with a tight smile.

"Okay."

Donna watches Ed turn and disappear into the bathroom, swallowing back a small giggle at his obvious embarrassment and arousal, telling herself the rest she can do at work and decides to put her workout stuff away. She hears the razor going and listens to his humming as she walks past the bathroom with a smile, before entering his bedroom to get dressed and ready. But before she starts, she looks at the large bed with only his side used and frowns.

Donna heads around to his side, unable to get her day started when a messy bed was staring her in the face; old habits drilled into her from a small child by a strict parent. Her mind thinks on that sad fact for a second, if her parents were alive then they could tell the authorities this was all a mistake. _But if they were alive then Ida could target them also, _her brain quickly reminds her and she shakes away the notion of a quick escape from all this. She looks down at her left hand and smiles, remembering how nervous both were how they actually managed to mumble the _'I do's'_ so that they were understood.

Her mind is jolted back to reality by Ed's voice offering a small cough in the next room; prompting her to keep going on her original mission. She heads for the closet, shedding her workout wear and pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater until she'd get to work and change into her SRU gear. But her mind was so lost in thought that she fails to hear the shower stop, the door open and Ed exit. That is until he enters.

"Oh…I uh…" her turn to stammer as she gazes hungrily at his warm, damp frame with only a towel wrapped at the waist to partially cover his body. She feels her face instantly enflame before she looks away. "I'll be a second and…" she grabs her hair clip from the table and heads for the door, pausing to allow her senses to drink in his husky scent.

"I just didn't hear you," Ed states lamely as both of them stand face to face for a few heated moments. "I should get dressed."

"Yeah me too," Donna utters and then pauses as she just smiles. "Right…I'll start the coffee."

Ed watches her leave and then echoes and then leans against the doorway for a few seconds letting out a heavy sigh before hurrying to get ready.

"Damn…wow," Donna whispers as she enters his kitchen, her hand fanning herself as she goes in search of some coffee. So much for just sharing the space and it not having any kind of emotional impact; any more surprises from him like that and they'd both be in trouble.

Ed quickly dresses, his senses picking up the smell of coffee and then hearing the TV with the morning news in the background and an odd feeling of domestic comfort starts to settle upon him. As much as Ed tells himself they were working on building a romantic relationship they did rush one of the most important steps; would everything else be just as rushed? Or would their intimacy come naturally? _A few mornings like this and it'll be rushed for sure, _he inwardly groans.

Ed enters the kitchen, fearing that possibly their awkward moment earlier would have upped the tension but thankfully she greets him with a smile and mentions something on the news and the feeling is dispelled.

"So what do you do for breakfast?" Donna inquires.

"Breakfast…familiar word," Ed pauses with a mock frown. "I know Wordy mentions it once and a while."

"Ah so you're one of _those kind_," she teases and he nods and smiles. "Well I guess as part of my exciting _day off_ I'll get something for breakfast for tomorrow and you can learn what a helpful word it really is," she replies, biting back her inner disdain at his outward cringe at being able to go about as if nothing had really changed but her life was in limbo.

A few more moments of silence grow as she turns back to him with a tight smile. "So…"

"So…" they both start at the same time and stop.

"Ed, about last night….I just needed a moment and…"

"And I was there. It's okay, you know that right?"

"Believe me I'm more angry than upset but after all I worked so hard to do…"

"You needed a shoulder to cry on and I was there."

"Thank you. Next time I'll probably be asking for a punching bag."

"That's downstairs in the gym," Ed answers with a soft smile. "After work I can um…well show you a few more things around here if you want? Unless you explore today on your own?"

"Today….right. Okay so I'm gonna really try hard to keep my bitterness from coming to the fore but trust me if you hear it come out in my tone…Ed it's not directed at you. I really do appreciate all this it's just that…" Donna confesses pauses near the end of her confession. "I just hate being in limbo."

"I would too. So tell you what…you just stick to whatever schedule you…well normally do and I'll do the same and that way we can hopefully avoid stepping on each other's toes. More like roommates if you like that better."

"Roommates…sounds so cold and we shouldn't have to walk on glass around each other."

"I just don't want you to feel…you know obligated to…"

"Play housewife?" She retorts with a small smirk. "Let's just take it a day at a time okay?"

"Okay," Ed replies simply as he takes a sip of his coffee and then looks at her in wonder. "What did Tom say about all this?"

"You mean when I told him we got married?" Donna answers back and Ed nods. "He said about time," she answers rather dryly and his lips offer a small smirk.

"Really."

"I guess our secret is not so secret anymore. I see Wordy was in favor of this."

"More than you know," Ed replies in truth. "He did laugh about me rushing past the dating process."

"Speaking of which…are we…still on for Saturday? You know our first offical date?"

"You still want to?"

"Well since I married my husband might as well take a night to get to know bit more about him," she answers lightly.

"Fair enough. But I…well I gotta warn you that I'm not the um…well the most overly romantic type, at least in planning stuff." _Oh just confess now you suck at it, _his brain jeers.

"So dinner at the burger barn is something I should get used to? Good thing I'm a meatitarian," she teases and his face softens; not wanting to add anything to further foster his nervousness. "But if it makes you feel better, how about I find a nice place and you pay? Deal?"

"Deal," he grins as he takes her hand in offering and holds it firmly, his eyes dropping down to the band of gold once more, her lips automatically rewarding him with a small smile as she looks at the matching one on his hand. "Okay should we go?"

"We should. Good thing I have a few breakfast bars…what are you going to eat?"

"Donna I'll be fine, really. I don't eat much for breakfast," Ed insists as they head for the door. But when he hears a small muttered remark in response, he can only look at her in amusement but add nothing further to his defense before he takes the bar and wolfs it down, garnering a giggle from his wife in return. The drive to SRU headquarters was once again spent with Donna looking over the employment sanctions and complaining, mostly to herself about how Ida Logan was still having the last laugh.

"Good morning to the Lane's," Tom greets them both with a smile; about to ask something about the wedding night when he's met with strained smiles in return.

"Morning. Spike, find anything yet?" Donna asks before Ed.

"You know I don't know to be honest," he answers with an uncertain tone and a small shrug. "He had to take a bit of a break overnight but will be in shortly. What's up for today?"

"I'll see you later," Donna tells Ed as she heads off with Tom, Wordy waiting to talk to his best friend.

Ed watches her go and then turns to his best friend who greets him with a wide grin. "What?" Ed asks in haste.

"You survived last night?" Wordy inquires as they head for the lockers.

"Barely," Ed groans.

"Wow that good huh? Details?"

"You know what…Wordy…" Ed sighs as Wordy smiles. "Okay fine, first she comes out of the shower in her bathrobe and then this morning she was doing a work out wearing…I tell ya I won't last until Saturday," he sighs as he pulls open his locker, his ears picking up Wordy's soft chuckle. "You have something to say?"

"Welcome to married life my friend. Start getting used to that and a lot more."

"Wordy this is temporary…like roommates or something," Ed shrugs as he looks at Wordy with a frown.

"You're already thinking divorce?"

"No. Trust me I don't want that, but..."

"Then relax okay. I know she's not either. But seriously…how was last night?"

"Rough on her as was to be expected. I didn't know whether to offer my shoulder or find her a gun," Ed smirks. "The shoulder won out in the end and that was it. I felt useless but…I mean damn Wordy I helped create some of this mess by not thinking all this through, how could I not feel guilty? I just don't know what to do or what to say to help or get my ass rightly kicked. I don't know how well this living together thing is gonna work."

"First off take some pressure off yourself for this…did Donna blame you for any of that?"

"No, but…"

"Right, no buts," Wordy smiles. "Ed you said it yourself…you were out of time and this was the only _legal_ way to save her life in that timeframe. If she got on that plane she'd be dead and we all know that. Now in the eyes of the law she had two choices…"

"But we should have…"

"Again with the buts…how does your wife put up with this side of you?"

"Oh funny, you just like it that you are finally able to say that," Ed huffs.

"Well I have listened to you say it long enough, now it's my turn," Wordy states triumphantly. "By the way Shelly said it's great for you two and wants to have a couples date – finally."

"What? You told her?"

"Course I did, we have no secrets. Plus much like me, I knew she'd be on your side with all this. Now when it comes to planning, I only live my life, she runs it. You'll learn what that's like," Wordy teases as he looks at Ed's frown.

"Learn...what its like?"

"Trust me Ed, you know as well as I do that even if there were to end tomorrow, you wouldn't be rushing to file divorce papers."

Ed looks at his friend and knows he has no verbal comeback. This is where he, in truth wanted to be, married to the woman he is falling in love with. But how could he explain that his rash actions might have hindered that? Was that even true? "Wordy..." Ed starts in a strained tone.

"Stop stressing will you? So you rushed things. She's alive and the teams are behind you."

"And now I have a target on my back and she's stuck doing nothing. Maybe we'll just kill each other and save Ida the trouble."

"Now you're being silly," Wordy retorts with an eye roll.

"I guess I just don't want her to feel obligated about sex. So when Saturday comes…"

"Why Saturday?"

"Our first official date."

"You've planned your first sex ni…" Wordy starts to snicker.

"No…" Ed groans as Sam enters.

"Whoa sex talk, good timing Sam," Sam teases as he enters. "Hey Ed, got any…you know pointers you can share?"

"No," Ed answers pointedly; Wordy laughing as he pulls open his locker.

"Really? No moves you care to share fearless team leader? I mean Wordy's fresh out."

"Hey," Wordy sputters in his defense. "Who do you think taught Eddie here his x-rated moves?"

"You know what…you're both askin' for it," Ed glares at Sam as both he and Wordy laugh.

"Gives new meaning to the phrase..."

"Sam, don't even go there," Ed warns.

"Oh yeah…today is gonna be fun," Wordy teases Ed with a pat on the back, as they finish dressing for the day and head back toward the open common area.

"Okay I gotta catch up with Spike and I'll see you in the meeting room," Ed tells Wordy as he goes in search of Spike, being intercepted by Greg. "Boss, is Spike in yet?"

"Not yet Eddie…he was here until about midnight and then I told him to go home and get some sleep. My friend he just needed a rest but you know he'll be back on this today. You look kinda tired yourself. Rough night?"

"More so for Donna than me," Ed frowns as he looks around and then back at Greg in anxiety. "I hate being behind the eight ball like this."

"I know you do," Greg acknowledges. "You gonna be able to concentrate today?"

"I'm not takin' the truck," Ed insists.

"Okay but you sure…"

"The job isn't affected right? Except that maybe Ida Logan will have a surprise waiting," Ed groans as he turns away. "Any news on her whereabouts?"

"The security footage at the airports was scanned and no one matching Ida's description was seen getting on a commercial plane."

"So she's still here."

"Or she flew private."

"Boss your guess?"

"She's still here," Greg confirms. "Now I'm not about to suspend you for your own good but we do need to be a bit more cautious."

"She's after Donna, she needs the extra…"

"Donna's here behind a desk, so unless we get a new supply of staplers from Ireland I doubt we have to worry about bombs. You on the other hand foiled her plan; don't think she'll just let that go and pat you on the back for taking away her fun. She's devious and has a lot of means at her disposal."

"Right," Ed grumbles as they turn and head for the team one meeting room.

"Okay team. No Spike today as he's working on getting this whole problem for Donna fixed and restoring her current legal status. No hot calls right now, means we'll start patrolling. If we do get a hot call and need back up, I'll also call team three. And since they're a man down we'll return the favor if necessary," Greg explains. "Everyone clear?"

"Copy that," Ed offers quietly as Greg tells them a few more things and they finally disperse, Greg going in search of Spike, Sam and Jules and Ed and Wordy heading for their assignments.

About two hours into their uneventful patrolling, Wordy looks over at Ed as he scribbles down a few words and frowns. "What's that…eggs, milk...? You planning to make a belated wedding cake?"

"Very funny. Its a grocery list if you _must_ know," Ed groans as he looks up and purses his lips. "My _wife _noticed that my fridge was empty and I don't expect her to buy everything to keep us fed."

"So you're actually gonna try cooking? Do I warn her now or later?"

"I can cook a few things," Ed retorts in his defense.

"Burnt grilled cheese every night doesn't count," Wordy teases his friend.

"Okay fine so I don't get to come home to gourmet meals every night like you. But figured it would be nice to you know…try…give her a break for…seriously how long will this last?" Ed ends by looking out the window with a groan and Wordy just shaking his head. "What?"

"Well you were planning on getting married someday right?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you'd need to learn to cook someday so why not start early. Tell her its your wedding gift."

"Cooking...for...Dummies," Ed writes down on his paper and Wordy laughs as he turns the corner. They continue to patrol the block a bit when they get a call that someone has called in a disturbance of two guys arguing and one of them possibly waving a gun.

"We're here…we'll check it out Winnie," Ed replies over the head set so the rest of the team can hear. Wordy heads into the back alley where the call was said to have originated. But as soon as he turns the corner both of them see two teens arguing and then starting to shove each other and immediately stops the truck and both he and Ed get out to go investigate.

"Hands where we can see them!" Ed shouts and both of them stop and raise their hands. "Where's the gun?" He inquires and both of them trade surprised glances.

"We don't have a gun."

"What's going on here then?" Ed asks gruffly.

"He pushed our friend down a shaft…"

"I did not…he did!" The other argues back.

"Where is your friend?" Ed asks in haste.

"Over there…see stupid now the cops are here!"

"Told you we shouldn't have gone in there!"

"You said it was okay!"

"Liar!"

"Hey…break it up already," Wordy growls as he steps between the two kids and pushes them apart, about to call for backup. "We got a call about someone waving a gun."

"I was waving my phone...like this," one of them huffs as he pulls his phone and repeats the gesture he was doing earlier; distracting Wordy from fully watching Ed.

Ed nears the building slated for demolition and squints into the darkness below. "Hello? Anyone down there?"

"Help me…" a weak voice is heard and Ed looks up at Wordy and nods.

"I hear the kid!" Ed calls out.

"Ed, wait for…backup," Wordy starts as the two teens start up the scuffle again. "Hold on you two!"

"Help…me."

"No time," Ed states as he hears the faint call once more. "Hold on I'm comin' for ya!" Ed shouts as he pulls his small flashlight and looks down, seeing what _appears _to be a body in the water and then looking around the shaft for a foothold and then taking the chance to enter and climb down. "He's face down in the water; no one else around."

"Ed, wait…" Wordy tries once more, turning his back on the two teens. But as soon as he does he feels them both give him a firm push in the back, sending him forward into the truck while they take off. "Hey come back here!" Wordy shouts as he chases a few meters and then stops as they disappear around a corner, his brain yelling at him to go back and help Ed.

"Where is my backup?" Wordy merely shouts into his radio as he nears the opening, watching the top of Ed's head finally disappear. "Ed…you should wait…"

"Wordy it's a kid! They are face down and there's water down there and…here hold on a second," Ed grunts as he offers his hand to Wordy as he tries to get a better grasp on the somewhat slippery shaft.

"Ed wait here, I'm gonna get the rope."

"Get the rope and I'll climb down," Ed suggests as he starts to pull his hand out of Wordy's grasp. "I got…" he starts only to feel the area round him starting to shake. "What the hell…" Ed curses as his hands reach out and grasp two of the rotting wooden boards. "Wordy…what's…"

"Sounds like an excav…hold on…I got…"

"Wordy I'm slipping. Grab the vest!" Ed orders just as the vibrations get louder; the word disintegrating in his fingers. "Wordy!"

"Ed!" Wordy shouts at the same time as his partner, before he watches in horror as his grasp on Ed is lost and his best friend plunges into the murky depths below. "Ed!"

"I need help!" Wordy shouts into his radio as he quickly stands up and races back to the truck, turning to see in horror as a large wrecking caterpillar was about to bury his friend – alive. "STOP!"

_"Wordy. What's going on?" Greg's anxious voice is heard over the headset._

"Ed's about to be buried alive!" Wordy shouts, drawing not only wondering glances from Sam and Jules but also Greg, Donna and Tom back at the barn.

_"WHAT?" All voices offer in unison._

_"Wordy where are you?" Sam asks in haste._

"Lock onto my GPS! Hey! Stop that thing…SRU! Hey stop that!" Wordy shouts as he races toward the large machine, frantically waving at the driver to stop; the site Supervisor hurrying in Wordy's direction as two uniformed cruisers finally pull up.

"What's the problem officer?" The Supervisor asks in haste.

"Don't turn that thing back on until I tell you."

"What is…" the supervisor tries again only to have Wordy turn and rush back toward Ed.

"Ed!"

"You mean there is someone down there?" The supervisor asks in shock.

"Yeah my partner."

"Mitch! Get some help!"

Thankfully for Ed he was able to soften his landing by grabbing a nearby cable before plunging perhaps headfirst onto the jagged bottom that was blanketed by a foot of dirty water, disguising some deadly pieces of cement and rebar. However, his actions weren't to be without physical repercussions. Ed's body slams into the side of the shaft, his weight and the overhead vibrations ensuring that nothing held and he crashes down into the water, landing on his palms and knees, his lips offering an immediate curse as debris rains down around him.

"Hey…kid…" Ed breaths raggedly, wincing as shooting pains start to resound throughout his frame. He quickly looks around for his flashlight and finds it, frantically looking around for the kid he had thought he was going to help. But fate was about to show the headstrong SRU team leader just what kind of opponent he was dealing with.

"Got…you…" he states with a small intake of air as his fingers reach out and pull a still figure toward him. "Hey kid…can you…" Ed starts and then stops. For as soon as he turns the figure over he notices that it's a plastic dummy with a tape recorder taped to the chest; not an actual human being. "Help…me…" the voice is heard and Ed calls out in anger. "Son of a bitch!" Ed curses angrily.

"Ed! What's going on?"

"Wordy…there's no kid," Ed's somewhat ragged voice is heard. "Get some rope and get me…"

"The firefigh…"

"Just get the damn rope!" Ed orders in frustration, mad at himself for falling so easily victim to a stupid prank.

_"Eddie you okay?" Greg's tone resounds through his headset at the same time._

"Fine boss…it was a hoax, a damn hoax!" Ed curses as he slowly tries to straighten up, biting back a painful wince and gasp at the same time and feeling the dirty water cruelly mixing with blood and dirt from the cuts to his leg and side that he sustained in the fall. He listens to Wordy shouting some directions as he hears footsteps hurrying toward him overhead.

"Medics are on their way!"

"Where are the two kids that set this up?" Ed calls up as he looks around the darkened shaft, his eyes narrowing at a few objects that he could have hit that would have dealt him a possible fatal injury.

"They took off," Wordy calls down just as Sam and Jules pull up the same time as the first fire truck. "Okay help is here. Hold on a sec."

Ed shoves the tape recorder into his vest pocket and winces once more as he wipes some gathering dirt off a cut to his side, cursing himself as his gloved hand pushes a few more bits further into the wound. He looks up to see Sam and Wordy hovering over the shaft opening and watches as the rope is lowered.

"Any broken ribs or anything?"

"No I'm fine…just get me out of here," he growls in anger.

"Yeah…working on that now," Wordy answers in exasperation as he nods to Sam who motions to the workers to stand back and let the police and firefighters help extract one of their own. Wordy leaves Sam to help Ed and heads for the site supervisor.

"OKay what happened? Did you check this site before starting?"

"Yes we did when we first came this morning. The site was clear and we…officer I swear I didn't see or hear you pull up in the back. Were your sirens on?"

"No. And you have no one watching the back here?"

"We do…where the hell is Russell? Someone find Russell for me! Get him here now!"

"And the shaft?"

"It was clear you hafta believe me. I'll find…look we got an email this morning saying the site was cleared a day early and to start at ten. We were supposed to start tomorrow but as you know time is money," the site supervisor shrugs. "Trust me officer I swear I didn't know you had a man down there."

"Did you see two kids playing around here earlier?"

"No. You mean there were…kids in there also?" He asks weakly.

"They left. Thank you," Wordy nods as he heads back toward Ed and watches as his damp, somewhat battered and angry best friend is pulled clear. "Boss this…"

_"Yeah I heard all that Wordy. Spike is working on that emailed order, but I have a bad feeling about this. An abandonded shaft? A dummy kid as bait? A missing worker?"_

"You think that Ida Logan could have set this up?"

_"She's already wiped out one persons legal citizenship; a phony email and a well-paid foreman or a dead one would be nothing."_

"But boss, how would she know that we'd be here…unless she just wanted any cops to…"

_"No, I'm thinking this was a personal target and she knew exactly who would go down that shaft. I mean it's not like it's uncommon knowledge that Ed has saved many a kid in his day. Anyone studying Ed Lane as their opponent would learn that he's weakness is kids in trouble and exploit it."_

"But who made the call? And how'd she know that Ed and I would answer? Or that we'd even be on this side of the city? Maybe she's tracking the trucks?"

_"I'll get Spike to sweep our team one meeting room and then check the GPS on the trucks. I'll get back to you all later with some solid answers. We have too many questions right now. How's Eddie?"_

"Angry and…wet. Bad combo," Wordy answers as he watches Ed push past a medic. "Lucky me," Wordy groans as Ed nears him. "You need to get checked out."

"Later. What happened?"

"A missing worker and an email confirmation telling them to get started by ten; Spike's working on the origin of the email. Okay so not to cause alarm but the boss thinks that maybe our meeting room is bugged."

"Ida Logan did this," Ed grumbles.

"You really think she set all this up? And for you?" Sam asks in surprise. "That's a big gamble."

"She's got deep pockets," Ed growls, biting back a wince. "And before anyone asks I'm fine."

"Ed, you at least need a tetanus shot," Jules reminds him as he flicks a small piece of debris off his wet vest. "And some dry clothes."

"We're behind the eight ball and we hafta change the game," Ed reminds the team. "Starting now."

"And you need to change that uniform," Wordy reminds him softly as Ed's thigh starts to burn and he knows he has to get it fixed.

Ed looks at his team and knows he's on the losing end of a short battle and finally nods in resignation before he pulls out the tape recorder and hands it to Wordy. "Here's the kid!"

"Son of a b…" Wordy's curse trails off as he presses play and the four of them listen to the helpless childish cries. "If this was her idea of making a point I think we all got it."

"Yeah a deadly point. If this is confirmed it's her."

"Well if it is, we all know Ida Logan isn't afraid to play dirty but this was cutting it too close. Narrow margin doesn't even begin to label this call," Jules offers as the three of them watch Ed curse before slowly heading toward the waiting ambulance.

"Yeah and what about next time?" Sam asks angrily.

"We better find her _before_ there is a next time," Wordy adds as he watches Ed slowly ease himself down onto the stretcher to have the dirty cuts tended to; locking a tormented gaze with his best friend for a few seconds. "Because if she's allowed another chance at Ed or Donna or even any of us – what do you think the odds are we'll get as lucky as this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so Ida is gonna slowly up the danger stakes that will add to the new marital tension for our couple. So what will night #2 be like? Are tensions gonna subside or will this cause further strain? Will Ida be happy she failed this time? What else does she have up her sleeve? Hope you are all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks in advance!

**PS:** My muse Alice and I are working on an Ed/Wordy eppy based OS and then Eye for an Eye will update (hope you all liked the last update)


	5. Settling In?

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 5 – Settling In?**

* * *

><p>Donna looks over at Tom as she slowly paces the area at the opposite end of the floor from where team one's meeting room is and watches Greg talking to his team and then Spike about a bug sweep.<p>

"You know you want to call him. Ed. Its only natural."

"I won't play that worried, overly protective…"

"Wife card?"

"Wordy said he has only a few scrapes and…damn that bitch," Donna seethes as she turns away from her concerned team lead. "Tom she did this…she planned…I mean how easy is it to just arrange something like that and get away with it?"

"You said Spike's gonna…"

"No offense to them but I am guessing it'll be a dummy email account and Ida's long gone. Or at least gone back into her lair until she comes out and strikes again."

"Right on both counts," Greg interrupts them, forcing both Donna and Tom to turn in his direction. "It was sent this morning from an internet café. Spike was able to get the footage and we saw the guy, ran the face and sure enough he has ties to Ida Logan."

"And the guy? Any word on his whereabouts? I mean we find him and..."

"His body was found along with the missing foreman on the other side of the demotion site."

"Of course. So we are all just sitting ducks waiting for her to take us out one by one?" Donna asks in exasperation.

"I am just as frustrated but it's not our investigation either," Greg kindly reminds her. "I know there is a raid going down in about ten minutes on one of her safe houses and that'll…"

"Piss her off even more."

"We can't back down and you know that," Greg reminds her. "Now I did have the team one meeting room swept for bugs and found this…" Greg holds up a small device.

"Seriously?"

"We are having it traced and maybe we'll get lucky. The rest of the building is being checked also. Spike found a GPS tracker on Ed's SUV and she knew where Ed and Wordy would be patrolling. Ed…well…"

"Being Ed, rushed in without thinking about it being a trap," Donna huffs.

"He was being Ed and she was counting on that," Greg shrugs. "Today it nearly cost him and trust me he's angry at himself as well. I know next time the whole team will be more careful. But in all honesty, none of us expected her to be able to pull something off like this in that timeframe."

"Old gal's resourceful," Tom quips.

"She's a smart opponent who we've underestimated."

"But she also could be getting desperate. She knows she can't hide forever and that will be her undoing," Greg adds. "Okay I'm gonna connect with Spike and see how he's are coming along. He got a bit sidetracked with all this but…"

"Greg, I'm just glad he found what he did," Donna assures him with a kind smile. "I know Spike is doing his best."

"I'll keep you posted."

"In the meantime I go back to counting paperclips," Donna grumbles as she turns to head away, Tom blocking her path. "I know he's fine," she assures her team lead.

"She's ultimately after you," he tells her in a kind tone.

"She had a foreman and one of her own killed today and nearly had Ed killed."

"Just be careful okay?"

"Thanks," Donna slightly smiles as a hot call comes over the loud speaker. "You're up. Get Greg to join in if you run into trouble."

"Right…see you soon."

"And Tom…"

"I know…heads up and eyes open."

Donna watches Tom rush away and feels her anger surging once more. _That's my team and this should have been my call to lead, _she grumbles inwardly as she turns and heads back into the lonely office space she shares with the other team leaders. But as she sits down and slowly looks around she wonders if the room has been swept or if Ida was listening or worse watching her every move.

"I need to pee. Hope you have fun with that one Ida," she utters in sarcasm about half hour later, as she pushes herself from the desk and heads back into the main area, not wanting to give Ida anything more to use than she already has. _Oh Ed…I hope you're really okay._

But her thoughts about her husband were somewhat put to rest as she watches him enter the main area and storm toward the locker rooms, obviously still mad at himself for walking into Ida's trap. _Do I approach now or later? What would I want? _

"Later," she correctly surmises as she turns and heads to find Spike. _Damn I hate this just as much as he does! _"Maybe more."

XXXXXXXX

Ed looks at the thick bandage on the top of his hand and scowls, mentally kicking himself for his stupid actions in just rushing in and not even thinking that Ida could have arranged something just like that. But after Greg had confirmed that they found a bug in the meeting room and then traced the phony email, found the two dead bodies, it all made sense – almost too much. He quickly changes, wincing again at the few stitches on his right side below his rib cage and then on his thigh, both of which were freshly bandaged and would need to be changed later.

Ed closes his locker and then heads back out, telling the team he'd meet up with them at the situation point but wanting to know what Spike had found.

"Spike…Donna, hey," Ed looks at Donna in small surprise as he enters the room; Spike and Donna looking up at him in haste.

"Hey," she replies, her concern mirroring his.

"Ed, buddy you okay?" Spike asks in concern, Donna's lips offering a small grateful smile in not forcing her to play the worried wife card in public.

"Yeah fine…just a few scrapes," he tries to shrug off, only Donna learning the truth later by tending to his carefully concealed wounds. "Just wanted to know what you found out?" He continues, his tone telling the two of them not to press the issue about his condition after the near death experience and that was final.

"We had more luck with what happened this morning than my paperwork," Donna answers in haste, Spike looking upward and frowning.

"Well tracking this morning's stuff was easier because it wasn't as….delicate," Spike chooses his words carefully. "But here is the first problem, I am almost out of security clearance and then…"

"And then what? That's it?" Ed gently demands.

"No then we just need to find a way….around it," Spike replies slowly, his heart rate elevating.

"Is th…"

"And no I don't have a timeframe on that – sorry. But I do have a friend who can help," Spike adds in a lower tone, Ed's gaze however, fixed on Donna. Their eyes remains locked a bit longer before Ed offers a quiet, "keep me posted," before he turns and leaves the room, Donna feeling her agitation growing. It wasn't the answer he wanted and she could tell in those few seconds, especially in light of the day's events that this whole arrangement was rapidly becoming a nightmare.

"Yeah keep me posted," Donna repeats as she leaves the room, wanting to get a few more things done before leaving. But just before she's about to leave, Winnie pages her, diverting her to the nearest phone. The call was from Immigration, informing the _"Lane's" _that in the next few days, a surprise visit to their home would be in order; only giving them a few hours notice to get to their apartment and wait for their sponsored spouse meeting.

"Ed was right…today is hell," Donna mutters as she quickly text's Ed the message and then heads for the exit doors; her next destination her apartment to gather a few more things to make their new apartment officially theirs. "Spike," Donna calls him from the truck. "I need a favor…"

_"Another one?" Spike quips and she smirks. _

"Trust me I'll owe you after all this. I just need some pictures of me and Ed together and…"

_"And looking like a happy couple?"_

"And I need them by tonight."

_"Course you do. Okay it'll give me a bit of a break from this," Spike informs her in truth. "Send me what you can and I'll…work some magic. How many do you need?"_

"Enough to make anyone believe that Ed and I are an official couple and this wasn't a spur of the moment decision to save my ass," she huffs as she hangs up. "Ida, I swear you better be laughing at all this because if you're not I'm gonna be really mad."

XXXXXXXX

"Miller is dead along with the foreman but Constable Lane survived."

"I can read you fool," Ida replies in a less than amused expression as she looks up at her devoted right hand, Liam. "And apparently our janitor's cleaning job wasn't as thorough as hoped; they found the bug. So that is now moot."

"He ran out of time."

"He was incompetent! And you are sure that this Constable Scarlatti won't be able to unlock what Miles did?"

"I am working on a backup plan now," Liam informs her. "Trust me when this is over you'll be the last ma…one standing."

"As it should be. I understand a visit from Immigration is due for Mr. and Mrs. Lane. Am I right?"

"Just tell me what to do."

XXXXXXXX

By the time Ed is heading for home, it was another night that he just wants to have a beer and go to bed, begging his mind to forget the days near fateful events, some of which he caused himself – like his wounds. He had picked up a few groceries and even found the Cooking for Dummies book but it wasn't until he was actually about to unlock the door that he scolds himself for not getting some flowers or something. _You are coming home…not picking her up for a date, _his mind reminds him as he pushes the key into the lock and slides the door open. But something hits him as soon as the door is open; a tempting aroma from a home cooked meal, something he hadn't been privy to in his own apartment – well almost ever.

"Donna?" He calls out gently, watching her heading out from the bedroom with a tense smile. He looks around, notices the new items and then turns back to her with a wondering glance.

"Before you go all Scorpio on me I had reason for making this place more….us," she pauses at the door, her frown dissipating the longer she looks at him. "You okay? I didn't want to press further at the barn because you were so…"

"Angry at myself for charging in so blindly? At least Greg spared me the _I told you so speech_ after he had given me the warning earlier," he counters in sarcasm. "I'm okay…a few scrapes but that's about it."

"I was worried. Ida…she did this."

"I know. You okay?"

"Nearly throttled the poor grocery clerk because they didn't have the cheese I wanted," she remarks as they head into the kitchen. "You got my text right?"

"And they didn't tell us when in the next few days? They'll just pop by? A few hours notice? Really?"

"I guess they don't want anything…staged. So I stopped by my apartment, got a few more things to make it seem like…"

"A woman actually lives here?" Ed smirks as she nods. "I um…I like it. I do," he offers weakly and she just shakes her head. "Okay fine, so it'll take some getting used to. What else did you do?"

"Well just in case they want to…I don't know snoop? I added a few personal items in various places…well the obvious places," she adds as she looks at his bag of groceries and then reaches for the yellow and black book on top and pulls it out and looks at him in surprise. "What is this for?"

"Figured I got you into this," he shrugs. "So might as well help with the cooking?"

"Trust me, I might be using this also," she adds flippantly and he smiles. "But since I had a bit of extra time, I made dinner tonight."

"It does smell really good."

"Reserve judgment until you try it."

"Do I have time to put a few things away?"

"Sure."

"Where are the um…personal items?"

"Trust me Ed, you'll find them," Donna replies with a teasing smile.

Ed turns and heads back toward the entrance, hanging his jacket and then heading for the bedroom, he pauses in the doorway of the spare bedroom and looks twice to see that she had converted it into a small office, with the bed still available for sleeping in at night if necessary. He hears her muttering to herself about the cooking for dummies book and feels his anxiety start to ease as he heads into the main bedroom. Ed glances back toward the kitchen before looking at the small bedside table and then slowly pulling the drawer open, his face instantly reddening as he stares at the very personal items inside.

"I thought they'd be just as embarrassed as you if they start to snoop in there," Donna teases as Ed's fingers quickly drop the set of black furry handcuffs, making them clank on the edge of the table before resting on the ground. "Course…" she lingers as she nears him, their bodies inches apart, "I could always arrest you for snooping."

"I uh…um…what? Yes…sure," he stammers nervously before pulling back with a flushed face, giving himself another mental ass kicking.

"Really?" She goads, dragging out his mental torment a bit longer.

"I…" Ed pauses with a thick frown. "Okay lesson learned," he sighs. Twice he had gone looking into her items and twice he had paid the ultimate price in emotional humility. "Supper time right?"

"It's ready now."

The two of them head back toward the kitchen, Ed's brain frantically scrambling to get his heart rate to slow back down to a normal pace before it explodes and he'd really be done for. His mind trying to erase images of him at her mercy and her doing…_stop it! _He scolds himself. Thankfully his anxiety lessens a bit more as they both sit down at the table, a very different situation from their eating experience the night before; tonight was more relaxed and actually felt genuine.

Donna listens to Ed's story but still hears some hard edges to his tone, his laugh a tad forced and feels her nervousness starting to creep up again. But instead of commenting on it, she starts to talk about her vision of the office supplies ganging up on her and his fist slowly eases its grip on his fork.

"So new game plan for tomorrow?" Ed wonders as they linger around the dinner table, both full and satisfied.

"Tomorrow I get to review all my Logan cases and see if there is perhaps some way I can put another officer's name on them. I mean Ed if those cases are ruled inadmissible…"

"Spike is doing his best."

"And I appreciate that, I really do, but I am also realistic in that he might not find them in time and some of them are pending sentencing…which will be moot if we can't find Ida Logan and stop this," Donna groans as she looks at Ed with a small frown. "I hate that she's winning."

"You're still here and alive right?"

"And so are you," Donna counters. "Well we should be at least able to keep some of her goons behind bars a bit longer. So did the um…team say anything this morning?"

"Sam asked for pointers," Ed rushes and then stops and looks at her in surprise.

"Pointers?"

"You know um…sex stuff…of course I had none to give," he adds with a tight frown. "That was…that was it. You?"

"Girl talk," Donna replies; her mind thinking back to a discussion with her fellow female team member Rachel.

_'So what's it like to be sleeping with Ed Lane? Does he like to be in charge or let you…'_

"Yeah you don't wanna know."

"Okay," Ed shrugs as he watches her get up from the table. "Need help to…"

"Nope just hold on a sec," she answers as she retrieves something and then brings it back to the table. "And here is our gourmet dessert."

"Jelly Belly sampler?"

"Okay so I didn't have time to bake brownies," Donna replies with a small snicker. "I remembered you said you liked them."

"I mentioned that in passing about a month ago. You remembered?" Ed asked with an _I'm impressed and shocked _kinda tone.

"Of course," she proudly admits. "Try some."

"Popcorn flavor?" Ed's brows arch as he looks at the box and then back down at the small white and yellow speckled bean. "Really?"

"Yeah but you won't like them. Try these inst…"

"Why not?"

"You just won't," she rushes as her fingers take a few.

"You're just saying that so I won't eat them right?"

"Pretty much," she laughs as she pops them in her mouth.

"Okay then…you can't…" Ed protests as his fingers quickly latch onto hers before she empty's the small tray. "Hey let me try at least one."

"No way," she fights back with a giggled protest as he leans in closer. She pops them all in her mouth but then much to her utter surprise, his mouth was on hers, fighting for a few nibbles of the tasty candies. His fingers gently grasp her cheeks as the kiss deepens; the heat between them soaring. But a few seconds later he feels himself nearly chocking on a bean and pulls back.

"Mmm yummy," she offers a little breathlessly.

"You're right…" he states a bit out of breath himself, "tastes like popcorn."

"Told ya," she smiles warmly, her face just as flushed as his. "Here try this one."

"Pear? Why you don't like it?"

"Just try it," she urges, watching him taste the odd flavored bean and then crunching his face a bit and her offering a small snicker.

"Thanks but I think I'll pick the next one myself. Okay you try this combo…" he picks up two and then hands them to her, his mind wondering if he should offer them to her lips. _I'm not that guy, _he groans as he pulls back with some hesitation. But her fingers latch onto his strong hand and slowly pull it back, taking the two beans and then planting a soft kiss on his fingers.

"Thank you," she whispers warmly before letting her brain absorb the flavors. "Smores?"

"That's what the box says," Ed points to the combo area that he had earlier glanced at. The two of them eat, talk and laugh over the Jelly Bean box for the next hour, delighting in the fact that their anxiety was gone by the time the box was mostly consumed and each thinking the night ahead might be more pleasant than the one before. But as Ed stands up, Donna notices a wince and his hand go to his side and knows that what he said about his fall earlier wasn't entirely spoken in truth.

"Ed?"

"From the fall…just um…pulled something. It's okay."

"You can tell me you know," she reminds him. "It's not like I'm think less of you."

"It never shoulda happened," he lightly grunts as she nears him.

"Ah so you are thinking I might scold you?" She teases in a kind tone and he nods. "Right well…next time. I think you learned your lesson today."

"Donna, I'm fine really."

"Please…let me see? I am your wife after all," she warmly entreats in a tone so soft and endearing that he finds himself unable to do anything but nod in compliance. Her fingers slowly start to lift his shirt and then undershirt, his stomach slightly sucking in when her fingers tickle his side by slowly sliding down to where the damp bandage is. "It's bleeding Ed."

"I pulled it and…"

"You cut in on the job today. Come with me."

"But…"

"Now," she demands in a firmer tone as they both head toward the bathroom, Ed getting her the first aid kit and Donna going to work to fix his side. He watches her fingers working with the cleaning pad and then looks down at the black webbing, frowning at the blood seeping between his chewed skin.

"A dummy."

"What?" Donna pauses as she looks up.

"This was all for a dummy. There was no kid…it was a damn dummy," he sighs as he sucks in a bit when the cool disinfectant dances a cruel dance with the tender skin.

"Sorry," she whispers in regret.

"My own fault right?"

"I'm not the kind to say I told you so so stop beating yourself up for this."

Ed watches as she applies the large bandage over the tender stitching and then takes both her hands, drawing her up to him. "Thank you."

She offers him a weak smile and then leans in closer, allowing his strong arms to wrap around her and his head to rest by hers. The two of them remain in a locked embrace, standing in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before it was time to pull apart and call it a night.

"So did you want to get some things from…I'll wait outside until…just let me know when you're done and..."

Without letting him finish, Donna takes his hand and leads him leads him to the bedroom and stops a few feet on her supposed side of the bed. "Do those things in that drawer…bother you?"

"No," Ed answers firmly as he puts on a fake smile; one she doesn't buy for a second. "I was snooping."

"We're married and you were curious. I would have done the same. I just wanted it to look real," she insists and he nods. "I wasn't meaning to embarrass you or make things…odd or forced between us."

"I agree," he answers tersely and her arms fold over her chest.

"What?"

"Donna, this is already hard for me. The kiss earlier…" Ed confesses. "Seeing the um…the other stuff and then those…you this morning half naked…yeah it's just hard okay?"

"We are attracted to each other right?"

"Yes but…but I don't want you to think….never mind."

"You don't want me to think that I should feel obligated to put out my marital due?"

"Sounds technical," he smirks before nodding. "But yeah something like that."

"Well maybe I'd want the same in return? I mean seeing you half naked this morning was also pretty hard on me."

"This was my id…" Ed stops and then leans in and kisses her on the lips; Donna's hands automatically grasping his face and keeping him trapped while both of them remain lip locked for a few extra heated seconds. "Donna…it's just that we never talked about the um…well the intimate stuff."

"Not everything has to be technical or talked about…it should just happen."

"I know but…"

"When both of us are ready okay?"

"Sure," Ed replies, biting back his own internal disappointment – at himself. "You're disappointed right?"

"With you?" She replies and he waits in expectation. "Not possible," she confesses with another kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight."

Ed stands numbly in place, watching her get a few things and then heading for the spare bedroom and slumps down on the edge of the bed. It was true that he didn't want sex to be forced or expected between them, but just having her in his arms was forcing his body to want to take things to the next level; especially when she was touching him earlier. _ I think I'm gonna regret this, _his mind laments as he finally removes himself from his place and starts to get ready for bed, his thigh and side reminding him that if he did want things to work with Donna in the long run, he had better start to pay very strict attention to his actions starting right now.

Donna finishes getting ready for bed and then crawls in, glancing over at the door and wondering what Ed was up to; the silence now starting to eat away at her. Her heart tugs at the thought that he now feels the situation he helped create was becoming a barrier to them wanting to progress to a more something intimate, physical. _Its not your fault Ed, _she inwardly sighs as she turns off the light and turns onto her side. _How can I make him see that and let go of that fear. I want something with him just as much as he does._

"Goodnight Ed," she whispers into the still darkness, closing her eyes and willing herself to get some sleep. But it wasn't to be; her mind was too active, torn between thoughts of what Ida could be planning next, the frantic call from Wordy and the words about Ed being buried alive.

But about half hour later, she's abruptly torn from her light slumber by a tormented outcry from the other room, and realizes his sleeps just as tormented as hers. So quickly slipping from her own bed, she makes her way in the darkness, into his room and slowly pulls back the covers. He had helped her and now it was time to return the favor.

"Donna….sorry…did I…wake…you …" he mumbles in a sleepy tone.

"It's okay. I'm here to help with the nightmares," she whispers as she pulls the covers over them and snuggles into his arms, allowing him to hold her against him if that's what it took to keep the haunting images of his own demise at bay.

"I don't want to keep you awake."

"I don't want to be alone after today either. I think we'll both sleep better like this. For me also okay?"

"Okay," he answers with a smile that she could see in the dark. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Donna lays in his arms until she feels his body relax next to hers, his lips still whispering a few angry grunts until that too goes silent. But as she thinks about the reason behind his nightmares her fear starts to surge. _Ed was nearly buried alive today, _she ponders. _What the hell is Ida planning next? _

XXXXXXXX

**2:00 am ~Office of Immigration & Citizenship~**

A fax is received from "Judge Farnsworth's office" outlining that the visit to Mr. and Mrs. Lane has been – amended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so you know Ida's not going to give up but what do you think she'll try next? Remember who Farnsworth works for? Will someone catch that? or will Ida be given a second opportunity? A bit more intimate tension for our couple but that will also slowly dissipate as we go along. Hope you are all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks again.


	6. It's In the Fine Print

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – It's In the Fine Print**

* * *

><p>Donna awakens the next morning, slowly opening her eyes and glancing over at Ed who was still thankfully asleep. Both of them hadn't been able to get some really solid rest the first few hours of the night before thanks to nightmares on each part; images purported by very real events that happened earlier in the day; Ed waking suddenly with an anguished gasp and her there to just ensure everything was okay and then try to settle back to sleep until it was her turn to awaken and his to loving comfort. But a few hours after midnight the notion of being in each others arms finally sunk in and they were able to sleep until the alarm was about to go off.<p>

She studies the strong outline of his handsome face and feels a warm comfort washing over her. Dark lashes were resting on slightly flushed cheeks; lips softly parted and his expression at complete peace. _He looks so peaceful almost – vulnerable_, she smiles inwardly. As his body starts to stir beside hers, her fingers dare to reach out and tenderly rub a small bruise on his cheek that wasn't as evident the day before; another visible reminder that something so precious to her could be taken away just like that.

"Morning," he whispers as his blue eyes finally reveal themselves to her and a contented smile starts to play upon his lips. He looks at her rosy glow as his hand reaches out and tucks a dark blond strand behind her ear – she was simply beautiful first thing in the morning. "Sorry if I kept us up most of the night," he mentions with a slight frown.

"Nothing to worry about," her finger tries to smooth the lines on his forehead.

"How can I not worry? I don't think for one minute you're safe…the boss thinks that just because you're at the barn that you'll be okay. Ida's cunning and she's got means."

"She won't want to drag this out forever and when she does…" Donna's voice trails off as she rolls onto her back, Ed watching her with an inquisitive glance.

"When she does what?" Ed continues as he props himself up on his elbow and looks down at her.

"We'll be ready."

"You get after me for not being up front."

"I just want this to end and if she wants to call me out to a dark alley then…"

"You're kidding right? You can't honestly think that I'd let you just offer yourself…"

"Let me?" Donna retorts, looking up at him in surprise. "This coming from a man that was told to be careful and nearly ends up being the sole occupant of a watery grave, because he rushed in where angels fear to tread. Did you think that…"

"No I guess I didn't," Ed groans as he shakes his head. "Have you heard from her?"

"No."

"Donna," Ed's voice mentions in a warning tone.

"No I didn't. Besides if she did call me out, it's not like I'd go without backup."

"You'd go?"

"To finish this for good? Wouldn't you? And don't say no because we both know you would."

"But that's different," Ed tries to protest as Donna looks up at his frustrated expression.

"Why? Tell me Ed…why is it different for you and not me?" Donna goads. "She's ultimately after me; she took away my freedom and now is gunning ultimately for my life. So why can't I be the one to finish this?"

"Because I don't want to lose you okay? There I said it," he huffs as he slumps down on his back next to her, making her prop herself up on his chest and look down at him.

"Well I don't want to lose you either; there I said that. Do you know how hard it was for me to hold back my instant reaction and concern when I was forced to listen to Wordy first off say you were about to be buried alive and then to hear how it was all a trap…a deliberate trap set up to kill you? To kill you for helping me? You want to talk about guilt or worry? How should I worry less? How can I not feel guilty when she's targeting you because of me?"

Ed looks up at her and frowns, her words making sense because she was right, she was just as scared to lose him as he was of losing her and now they were going head to head with an opponent that has no regard for either of them and was puling out all the stops en route to their demise.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Ed mentions.

Donna holds up her little finger and then urges him to do the same. "Pinky swear, now give me your finger."

"Are you serious?" Ed smirks as he holds up his right hand and she links her pinky with his.

"Yes. Now we both swear to be more careful and not die. We good?"

"Copy that," he replies with a small smile before his arms wrap around her and pull her down onto his chest, his lips devouring hers, her body responding in kind. It wasn't forced, discussed or planned – it was just the way things between them were progressing. His warm hands slowly slip between her tank top and skin, revelling in the delightful feel of her bare flesh responding to his touch. But just before things can get too carried away, the alarm and Donna's phone buzz at the same time and the mood is instantly killed.

"Damn it," Ed groans as he reaches for the alarm clock while Donna scrambles to get her phone on her side of the bed.

"What?"

"From Tom," Donna reads the text. "They arrested Gareth McCord yesterday. He's one of Ida's top generals. Not her right hand Liam as we had hoped but it's a good start. Now if they can offer him the right deal…"

"He might lead us to Ida? Think he'll live long enough to make a deal?"

"They've taken that into consideration."

"But?" Ed urges.

"But we all know how resourceful she is so I hope they don't waste time on paperwork and get what they need from him before she does. I wouldn't put it past her to have one of the guards offer him a poised pen to sign with."

"This will work out Donna…it will all be over before you know it," Ed tries to assure her, bringing her gaze back to his.

"And then?"

"And then what…we go back to normal."

"Right," she agrees with a rather strained smile. Ed studies her face and instantly thinks back to his words and then winces.

"Okay when I said…" Ed starts only to be silenced by a quick kiss.

"Time to get the day started."

"Donna…"

"You still wanna join me for my workout or just rest up those wounds?" She asks in haste, pushing herself out of the bed and then standing and looking down at him with a somewhat flushed expression.

"Well you do have me at a rather unfair advantage this morning," he confesses as he slowly pushes back the covers, mentally berating himself for making it seem like he was in a hurry for this all to end and get back to the way they were before this. _Just don't make another big deal about it, _his brain correctly urges as he follows her into the living room, thankful that she had chosen to remain wearing her sweat pants and tee; less skin for his hungry immagination to devour. However as soon as they start into the stretch and his eyes lock onto her body as it slowly moves and he can only shake his head and pray this passes quickly. But his excitement is soon short lived as the video really gets going and his brain reminds him that he can't move exactly the same as her.

"You okay back there…"

"Yeah…fine," Ed utters with a small huff before he slumps down on the couch and then looks at her with a flushed face. "So I can't…well move like that."

"Which is why," Donna pauses as she hands him the DVD cover, "it's made for women only."

"Doesn't it hurt?" He queries with a frown and she smiles. "I mean moving like that. Damn," he smirks.

"Nope…makes me more limber," she winks and his face warms. "Makes me more flexible…for all kinds of…positions."

"Okay already, I concede defeat," he playfully groans and both of them laugh. "I'll stick to the more manly punching bag and Stairmaster."

"Tell you what, when your thigh heals we'll go for a jog…you like to run in the morning right?"

"Sounds good to me," Ed replies before he stands up and then watches her get back to it. He can only chuckle as he playfully swats her ass that was conveniently in the air for another move before heading into the kitchen.

"I'll get you back for that Mr. Lane," Donna calls out with a smile as he quickly disappears around the corner with a chuckle.

Ed looks at the Cooking for Dummies book and starts to flip through, wondering if he should actually attempt his hand at making – something or just let it rest for now.

_'You gotta start sometime right?' _Wordy's voice rings in his head.

"Shoulda got barbequing for dummies," he huffs as he looks at some of the pictures and recipes below them. But as he studies them he finally settles upon one that he thinks he can make and quickly scribbles a note that he'd be making dinner and heads back to the bedroom to get his day officially started. _How does she move like that, _his mind happily ponders as he gazes at the bed. Unlike the morning before, he looks at the evidence that now shows two people sleeping in his bed, a rather comforting scene to behold. His eyes wander over to he bedside drawer, recalling the various personal items and books she had filled the drawers with and instantly his face warms once more.

But telling himself that the longer he heads down that path, the sooner he'll be in trouble and trying to dispel himself of an early morning sexual urge without her help wasn't what he wanted. So with a soft grumble Ed heads for the bathroom, starting up the shower and praying for a day without any interference from Ida Logan.

"Okay so what's this?" Ed enters the kitchen about half hour later to a small bowl of oatmeal, toast and coffee.

"It's instant but still good for you; try before you protest. Beats a cardboard-tasting bar any day," Donna replies as she sets out before them a small bowl of milk and brown sugar. She looks at his somewhat amused expression before calling him on it. "What?"

"No it's um…great," he replies in truth. "I could get used to this…stuff like this. Married life stuff," he looks up at her, his tone more serious; wanting desperately to make up for the verbal faux pas he handed her earlier. "Thank you."

"I do agree; its kinda nice not eating alone anymore," Donna adds as they both sit down at the table to enjoy their modest breakfast, the mood lighter and less uncertain than the morning before. Their banter revolves around Tom's text and the plan for the day and about Ed not confessing as to what he would be making them for dinner.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure," Ed insists with a small smile. "Barring a late hot call I'm making dinner...or will attempt to."

"Okay see you tonight," Donna tells him as they enter the parking lot, about to exit the truck.

"See you tonight," Ed replies warmly, his face happily accepting the small kiss on his cheek before they both get out and head for the entrance doors. _I could really get use to this…then what am I really afraid of? _Losing it all.

XXXXXXXX

"So when I buzzed this morning did I… you know interrupt anything?" Tom teases Donna as she approaches with a rather contented expression.

"What do you want to hear?" Donna teasingly retorts as Tom shrugs. "Do you really want some sordid sexual details?"

"Uh yeah...I guess not," Tom utters in haste, his face instantly warming.

"Because if you wanna know…"

"Wanna know what?" Rachel joins them.

"Ed and Donna's early morning sex romps," Tom groans.

"You were gonna give him sex details, really?"

"Why, you and Fred need some pointers?" Tom retorts.

"Just because you and Ann…"

"Do I hafta be here for this?" Donna interrupts. "You guys are as bad as Team One with the teenage teasing stuff."

"Right," Tom clears his throat. "Okay so here are the cases that…" his voice trails off as he and Donna head for another meeting room to go over he agenda for the day and the cases she'll be looking at.

"Ah I see someone slept a bit better last night," Wordy greets Ed with a smile.

"Not so much…had some bad nightmares that kept us both up. Not used to sharing a bed," Ed frowns as he opens his locker. "But we managed to get thr…" Ed pauses as he looks at Wordy's expression. "What? I am married you know," Ed counters.

"Oh that's right and married people do share the same bed," Wordy mockingly replies, earning an eye roll from his best friend. "So…"

"And no you don't get any details."

"I always share."

"You do not," Ed verbally rebuts. "'Sides I doubt I'd wanna know and to be honest there was nothing to share. But we did have our first breakfast together."

"You actually had breakfast...real food?" Wordy pauses as Ed nods. "Did she have to tie you to the chair?"

"Nope, but I probably would have let her," Ed grins.

"Oh I know you would have – and liked it," Wordy chuckles as Ed nods in agreement. "And today?"

"Wordy, I learned my lesson yesterday. Okay fine, yes I'll admit it…I underestimated Ida Logan a little. She's ruthless and devious and…"

"Probably even more pissed at the successful raid that went down yesterday and took out one of her top guys and her failed attempt on your life."

"I know Tom told us this morning. I still have this bad feeling like Donna's…I mean sure she feels safe in here but…but I still worry. Ida is resourceful and can still get to her no matter what we do out there," Ed's voice trails off as he turns back to his locker. "And we got a text about a visit in the next few days so…"

"Ah yes the grand tour of the Lane residence."

"I guess," Ed shrugs as he turns back to Wordy. "I read over the stuff and it seems they just wanna make sure I'm providing for my wife and that…I guess that living conditions are suitable. At least we know the guys coming will be from the correct Judge's office. She made the apartment more…us last night and said she was getting some pictures from Spike so…so we'll see how it goes. I thought Spike would have gotten everything by now but…"

"But poor Spike has had to update his resume to include, hacker, photographer, spy, handyman, bug exterminator and…" Spike's voice trails off into a soft chuckle as he walks up to them with an envelope in hand. "Fake couple expert."

"And we really do appreciate all that," Ed nods with a smile. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Make him dinner," Wordy smirks.

"Hey I wanna live to see tomorrow," Spike retorts and Ed just shakes his head.

"Funny," Ed deadpans.

"I am assuming your better half is in?"

"Oh I like this guy," Wordy slaps Spike on the back.

"Yes she is," Ed sighs. "Why what's up?"

"Pictures as requested," Spike holds up the envelope and then pulls back before Ed can see them. "It'll be my wedding present to you guys."

"Great thanks," Ed replies as Spike takes his leave. "You know you haven't gotten us anything," Ed teases his best friend directly.

"So the divorce talk is over then?"

"Nearly started up this morning," Ed groans, his smile instantly fading.

"So stop putting your foot in your mouth."

"I know…I know," Ed huffs. "But you know waking up together…having breakfast…watching her work out…"

"Watching? You didn't try it?" Wordy snickers.

"Oh I gave it a shot, I had to right? Have you seen some of the moves they do? They're painful," Ed laments as they head out of the locker room and into the team one meeting room. "How do women move like that?"

"Shelly guilted me into trying it once and I swear I threw my back out for the rest of the day."

"I was done in ten," Ed huffs. "But she said it makes her more…"

"Limber for sex?" Wordy smirks and Ed's face flushes.

"Who's more limber for what?" Sam pipes up as Greg nears the room.

"Ed is," Wordy chuckles.

"It's nothing," Ed warns and Sam just smiles.

"I gotta get here earlier for the good sex talk," Sam mumbles and the three of them laugh.

"Morning," Greg greets them as the rest of the team assembles. "So game plan for today…"

Ed takes his seat, once again agreeing with Greg that he would take the lead in making sure everything was secure on a call before just rushing in and thus giving Ida another opportunity to strike with deadly force. But as his mind thinks back to the morning, he can't help but smile. Some of the awkwardness was still there as was to be expected and the sexual tension had not subsided for obvious reasons, but the inner angst had eased and now it was just about getting used to settling in and not blaming himself for causing a bigger mess. When he had uttered the words '_back to normal' _he saw the instant downcast expression on her face and mentally kicked himself. She didn't seem in a hurry to have this all over despite the fact it was her life that was literally turned upside down, his affected mostly marginally, he was making it seem like he wanted out - which wasn't the truth at all. _I hafta make her know I want this to continue past…well whenever Spike is able to reverse the damage Ida has done. I want this to last…I do. _

"Okay let's keep the peace!" Greg's voice calls out, bringing Ed instantly back to reality. But it's not long after they disperse from the room when Winnie's voice is heard overhead with the all too familiar words "Team One Hot Call!"

"Think it's another trap?" Sam inquires.

"We go carefully," Greg reminds them all. "Team One, no one moves in until all angles have been checked."

"Copy that," the four of them utter in agreement.

"Spike, how are things coming?" Greg asks over the headset.

_"If you need me boss, you lemme know," Spike assures him. "I have put a call into a friend in CSIS."_

"Nice to have friends in high places."

_"Well they might able to hac…I mean access what I can't. I'll keep you all informed."_

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Betty, this should be the last of these…" Donna quickly pulls out another form and writes a name on it and then gives it to the clerk. "Take this to Derek Lawson in Guns and Gangs and get him to sign off. This should hold these guys for at least another few months."

Donna watches the clerk leave and then looks at the other pile on her right and frowns; still so many lives depending on her to keep the baddies in jail, her mind hearing their unsatisfied comments about her failure to do the job properly. She had heard the 'Hot Call' for Team One a few hours earlier and so far hadn't had to listen to any more seemingly heroic antics by Ed that would force her to slip out and buy something to ease her inner anxiety.

She leans back in her chair and looks out the window, gazing at the somewhat sunny day and smiling; her smile widening as she thinks back to the morning and Ed not able to do the workout. A small giggle escapes her lips at his words about conceding defeat during the workout but how a playful smirk played upon his lips when she was teasing him about being more limber; sex implied. _Yeah when is that gonna happen for us? _Not soon enough!

Donna glances over at the envelope of pictures Spike had made for them and slowly pulls one of them out. "Ah the beauty of Photoshop," the note reads as she looks at a picture of her Ed in formal outfits that Spike had picked out for them. The original photo was taken during requalification, but with his magic, Spike was able to remove anything SRU related, put them in dress clothes and make it seem like they were at an event last summer. "Looks good," she mumbles about Ed in the black suit, her face warming. She looks at a few others, their heads conveniently place on another a stock photo couple in a more relaxed setting and a few others. They were fakes, but would have to do. _Fakes…they're not real._

And with that sobering thought, her mind snaps back to reality and looks at the files to her right. She quickly gets through them, sends Betty to another department with the files in hopes of keeping a few more unsavory character's behind bars and then goes in search of Spike.

"Sorry you keep missing these hot calls," Donna mentions, pushing into his room to see him on the phone with someone else. "Oh you on with..."

"It's okay, he's on mute," Spike answers in truth. "They joined with your team."

"Thanks again for the pictures. So um…how's it coming?"

"Actually making progress."

"Really?" Donna's interest grows as she leans in closer. She listens as Spike explains what his friend is doing, the one with a higher clearance level and bit more sophisticated hacking tools.

"I couldn't get past this block," Spike points to a window with a bunch of code in it. "But my friend could."

"Gibberish to me," Donna smirks and Spike nods. "And were you able to trace it to Ida's team?"

"We just broke through the firewall that was in Judge Farnsworth's office. So this proves that it came from his office, which we knew on paper but now we have confirmed proof. Now we're working on who went into those files in the first place. We get into those we have the originals, before this happened and the amended documents, both as proof. And then we just have to trace who actually did all this and well...get them. Baby steps."

"Baby steps," she repeats as she pulls out her phone as it starts to buzz, another folded piece of paper resting on Spike's working desk. "Spike, I gotta go. Thanks so much for this and keep me posted," Donna states in a hurry before she turns and leaves, still on the phone, the piece of paper resting on Spike's desk.

XXXXXXXX

_"Scorpio."_

He knows the order and there is no hesitation as it means doing the job and saving a life, but each time the bullet leaves the chamber for the kill shot, Ed closes his eyes and offers a small prayer of regret; it was still another life taken as a last resort. He rests back on the cement bulkhead and then looks over at Wordy and Greg and nods, the same time his phone starts to buzz again. It had buzzed about half hour earlier and he was forced to ignore it until the tense standoff was over – one way or another.

"Boss I gotta take this," Ed states softly as he leaves his gun and walks away a few feet and pulls up the text from Donna.

_'Hey. Just got a call that Immigration is sending someone to meet with the Lane's in two hours. Can you make it?'_

Ed looks at the time of the message was originally sent two hours ago but the reminder had buzzed half hour ago; then he looks at his watch and groans; SIU wasn't a process he could rush or even delay _that much_.

"What?" Wordy asks, noting Ed's expression and bringing Greg to their side.

"Immigration," Ed groans as the two SIU officers pull up in their dark sedan. "Boss I hafta take this…its the Immigration meeting. I hafta be there."

"Eddie, SIU doesn't know. Surely the Immigration officials would have seen the standoff on the news and have known Team One..."

"And they'll allow me to be late?" Ed sighs but nods as he pulls his phone to dial Donna's number. "Let me call Donna and see if she can reschedule or delay for at least an hour."

"Am sure they'll understand but if not then we can always get Holleran to…" Greg pauses as Ed looks at his phone and then redials. "No answer?"

"Mighta been a misdial," Ed replies with a frown as he listens again to the empty rings before getting voice mail. He quickly dials Spike's number, his eyes glancing over at SIU as they converge upon them but his mind racing with thoughts something just wasn't right.

_"Hey Ed…what's up? If you want an…"_

"No sorry Spike I just need to know is Donna still there?"

_"She was but um…hold on," Spike puts Ed on hold._

"Constable Lane?"

"Yeah he'll be with you in a second gentlemen," Greg takes Ed away a few more feet. "Just give him a moment."

"Parker?" Inspector Stainton urges.

"Yeah a minute Inspector."

"Spike is she there?" Ed asks in haste.

_"No she finished her files and said she got a call about a visit and left; Winnie saw her leave. I assume she's already at home with…"_

"Right immigration guys. When did…"

_"Oh wait I found…oh no…" Spike's voice dies out in a soft gasp, _making Ed's worried blue gaze look up and instantly lock with Greg and Wordy's.

"Spike what's happened?" Ed inquires in dread.

_"Donna left a fax here about the visit. It says today's date and that two people would be scheduled but…"_

"But what?" Ed snaps.

_"But the fax came from Judge Farnsworth's office. He's the one that…"_

"Was paid by Ida to arrange all this in the first place," Ed admits in dread as his world slows to a complete stop and looks at Wordy and Greg in fear; his mind reeling that his beloved wife could be in the clutches of their as of yet worst personal enemy. "Donna!" He utters in a dead whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can Ed leave SIU just like that? Is Donna okay? Will Ida have gotten the last laugh after all? Hope you are all still with me and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Fair Game

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – Fair Game**

* * *

><p>Without waiting for Greg or Stainton to say something else to him, Ed turns on his heel and heads for the other SUV, totally disregarding the two SIU officers who watch him turn and leave.<p>

"Constable Lane!" Stainton calls after him with a gruff voice.

"Inspector give me…"

"You've had your time Parker; Constable Lane comes with us right now."

"Ed!" Greg hurries after him, Wordy in tow.

But Ed is too fast and jumps in the SUV and peels away, Stainton rushing up to Greg and demanding an explanation for the extreme breach in protocol.

"I'll have his bad…"

"Just let me call Holleran," Greg sighs. "He knows what's going on."

"There better be a damn good explanation for this Parker," Stainton glares.

"Copy…that," Greg sighs as he pulls his phone; looking over at Wordy and giving a nod with his head. Not needing any other motivation, Wordy hurries toward the other SUV and heads off after his best friend.

"Come on Donna…pick up," Ed chants over and over as he continues to hit redial, taking turns between the apartment phone and her cell number. "Please…damn it pick up," he groans in agitation as he weaves in and out of traffic, the red and blue sirens yelling at those before him to move or pay the price – there was nothing going to stop him now. "Move!"

Ed reaches their apartment and races for the front door, his mind reeling as he realizes he has no weapons and no backup. _Maybe she's in the shower…_for the last half hour? Forgoing the elevator, Ed sprints for the stairs, his fingers constantly hitting redial and trying to block out calls from Inspector Stainton and Greg.

Ed pulls open the door to their floor and pauses as he slowly enters, listening to the silence, his heart racing so fast his ear drums were about to burst. _She better be okay. _Ed slowly edges toward their apartment door, his fingers automatically reaching for his gun, flexing where the handle would normally be but then coming back empty and his fist tightening at his side.

But just as he nears their door, he notices the lock open and a slit of light coming through and once again he curses himself for not bringing his gun as backup. Ed gingerly pushes the door open, his panic and anxiety skyrocketing by the second.

"Donna?"

The door is pushed all the way open and his heart skips several beats as he takes in the scene before him, the apartment looks like a fight had taken place.

"Donna!" Ed calls out as he hurries into the apartment, his eyes darting around the messed up kitchen before he heads toward the bedroom. But just as he reaches the door, a firm hand rests on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around ready for a fight; his fist raised and ready to strike.

"Hey it's me! It's me!" Wordy quickly identifies himself.

"She's not here…damn it Wordy…she's not here," Ed utters in haste as he pushes past his best friend and hurries toward the living room. "Donna! She knew better."

"What?"

"She wasn't with anyone. Spike said she left alone. Damn it! She never should have been alone."

"She probably never…"

"Donna!" He calls as he finally spies Donna's purse and grabs it. "Phone…wallet…keys…" Ed's voice mumbles as he looks around in her purse.

"Her gun?"

"At the barn…I have a spare here but…" his voice trails off as he hurries into the bedroom and pulls out the small lock box to check if the spare gun was there. "It's still here…damn it Wordy she never got to it. I'm gonna kill Ida with my bare hands! I shouldn't have let her be alone! Why the hell was she alone!" Ed snaps in anger, his fist hitting the wall before he shakes his head and then heads for the spare bedroom. "I'm gonna kill Ida Logan," his voice dies out as he disappears from Wordy's view. "She wouldn't have gone willingly!" He calls out in anger.

"Ed…come here," Wordy calls out; bringing Ed rushing back toward the kitchen. "Is Donna allergic to anything?"

"Yes why?"

"Looks like she tried…"

"Blue cheese just a bit but…she's allergic…really allergic," Ed huffs as he looks at the piece of meat that had been cleverly brushed on the inside with the deadly cheese and then dusted with oil to mask the smell. "She…she would have known…unless…she couldn't tell…" Ed starts as he sniffs the meat. "Can't smell that pungent smell. She might not have known. Wordy she might not have known," Ed's heart sinks just as his phone suddenly rings, making both of them stop. Ed pulls his phone and looks at the number he doesn't recognize. "If they've…oh god is she's de…"

"See what they want first."

"That bitch wants me to watch her die!" Ed hisses as the phone continues to ring.

"Answer it," Wordy calmly instructs.

"Where is she!" Ed demands in anger.

_"Ed…"_

"Donna? Are you hurt? Where are yo…"

_"Laundry…room…hurry," she manages weakly. _

"Laundry!" Ed practically shouts as he turns and bolts for the door, Wordy hurrying after him, slamming the door shut along the way. Bounding down two steps at a time, Ed reaches the main level with his heart about to give way, his brain racing that his beloved wife was near death? _Please god…let me get there in time._

XXXXXXXX

"You killed her?" Liam barks angrily as he storms into Ida's office in her secretive underground lair. "You had Cassandra killed?"

"She failed me, it was a pity you chose to fall in love with someone so weak."

"You gave her an unfa…"

"Unfair?" Ida looks at Liam with an arched silver brow. "You dare to call me unfair? She was given an assignment. Kill Mrs. Lane, not a very hard one as she had a damn open invitation right into her home! She failed."

"You never let her finish!"

"The landlord saw her you fool. There was blood on her and she had a damn gun! I wanted Mrs. Lane to be dead in her apartment when her husband arrived! Did that happen?"

"No but…"

"Correct it didn't happen; she failed and was paid accordingly."

"I say it's time to end this damn game and be done with both of them!"

"That is exactly what I was thinking."

"Here is where I think they'll be. We hit them here," Liam pulls out a map and places it on her desk. "They both die tonight."

XXXXXXXX

Ed and Wordy reach the locked laundry room door and spy the blood droplets on the handle and on the floor and Ed instantly feels his stomach lurch. "Donna!" Ed shouts as both he and Wordy bang on the door with their shoulders and then their feet until it finally opens, Ed rushing in first, frantically scanning the room until he sees her feet and heads toward them. He rounds the corner and stifles a small gasp at her weakened and overtly pale condition.

"Donna…" Ed manages as Donna's arm literally falls to the floor, no longer able to hold the borrowed gun up; her last defense giving way in the protective arms of her husband. "Wordy call 9-11 and tell them she's gone into anaphylactic sho…"

"I'm on it," Wordy replies as he quickly calls for the paramedics. Ed bends down, his ear to her lips before he quickly presses blows into her lips, her throat still constricting and life giving air not adequately reaching her lungs.

"She's not breathing! Donna…can you hear me?" Ed asks desperately, being rewarded with a small eye flutter. "Donna!" His commanding voice beckons a response.

"I called…" she tries with a painful wheeze.

"It's okay…I'm so sorry," Ed mumbles as he hands her gun to Wordy and gently cradles in her arms. "Just relax and try to breathe okay."

"Blue…cheese…didn't…know…"

"I know, it's gonna be…gonna be okay."

"Can't…ah…breathe," she wheezes as he quickly swallows some rising sorrow, his fingers feeling the rapidly growing warmth on her face and neck.

"Wordy!" Ed grumbles as he looks up in anxiety.

"They're coming," Wordy assures Ed again as he looks down as Ed carefully cradles Donna in his grasp.

"Stay with me okay?" Ed asks as her breathing starts to labor. "Donna!" He says loudly and her eyes flutter open. "Okay Donna…" he tries only to have her gasp and her eyes close once more. "No…no don't do this…baby you gotta open your eyes…please open your eyes," he begs in sorrow as he looks up at Wordy and then back down again. "You gotta stay with me…okay just stay with me."

But words were no longer able to form and breath was a priceless commodity as her fingers tightly grip the black fabric of his SRU uniform; she was literally dying in his arms.

"No Donna…you gotta stay with me okay…just try to breathe…please god let her try," Ed begs as he tries to give her another breath, praying her throat would open to at least allow even a small amount of oxygen into her chest.

A few moments later, he thankfully hears the sirens finally come to a stop just on the other side of the door, Wordy rushing to open it and Ed telling Donna that help had finally arrived.

"My wife…she's allergic to blue cheese…she can't breathe," Ed pleads as Wordy gently pulls him back and allows the two medics to get access to Donna. His stomach sick with tight knots, Ed can only stand helplessly back and watch as Donna's finally given a shot of epinephrine to open her airways and then some life giving oxygen delivered via hand pump into her gasping lungs.

She finally manages to fully open her watery eyes, trying to focus on Ed hovering over her with a panicked expression.

"Ed…" she manages with a thick swallow, Ed offering a silent prayer of thanks that she'd be okay.

"Okay Mrs. Lane you are gonna be just fine," one of the medics tells her as they fix an oxygen mask over her face. "Just take a few deep slow breaths."

"She's gonna be fine," Wordy assures Ed as he quickly calls Greg to let him know all that just transpired. "Ed…"

"I know I gotta go. Donna I gotta go deal with SIU but Wordy's gonna take you to the hospital and I'll be back…I promise as soon as I can. I'm so sorry but I'll be back as soon as I can," Ed assures her as he plants a tender kiss on her cheek. "I promise," he whispers as he pulls back and allows the medics to get her ready for transport. He turns and looks at Wordy with a deep frown, his own eyes rimmed with salty brine.

"She's gonna be okay. Go and get that over with," Wordy tells him in a low tone. "I'll stay with her until you get back. I give you my word I won't leave her side."

Ed can only nod and then give Donna one more kiss on the forehead before uttering an angry curse and storming for the door, desperately wanting to get SIU over and done with and then get back to Donna and get her side of what led up to her nearly dying. _ A few minutes longer…a few…and she would have been dead, _his brain ponders as he calls Greg en route to the SIU briefing.

"Boss I want Spike to…"

_"He's on it my friend. Holleran already talked to Stainton and you've earned a reprieve this time. How is she?"_

"I almost lost her…boss she nearly died in my…arms. If I had been…any later she'd be gone," Ed's voice chokes up as he quickly bats his eyes to keep fluid emotion at bay; heading into SIU in a weepy condition wasn't something he was looking forward to.

_"Okay just take a deep breath and focus. You only have to give your side of the incident, you know the drill. Focus and get this done. Holleran has talked to Stainton and its all okay."_

Thankfully when he gets there he is spared the third degree personal interrogation by Stainton as Greg had promised and was just able to get all the call facts out of the way, sign his share of the transcript details and then take his leave.

"You okay?" Greg greets Ed outside immediately following the SIU hearing.

"I know that look…"

"Not to alarm you but something's happened with…"

"Is Donna okay? Greg, did she take a turn for the wor…"

"She's fine, but they found Judge Ian Farnsworth's body about an hour ago along with two as of yet unidentified men who we believe were his aids planted and paid for by Ida Logan."

"Get me their pictures. I wanna know if these were the guys who attacked Donna or someone else," Ed instructs as he tries to move past.

"Eddie," Greg stops him. "Donna's alive and that means Ida failed again – she won't let another attempt pass her by."

"What are you saying boss?"

"I think it's time you two consider protective custody until…"

"Just get me the damn pictures," Ed interrupts as he pushes past Greg and rushes back outside.

"Ed!" Greg calls to him as he follows, making Ed stop just before the waiting SUV.

"I won't let some mob mistress dictate my damn life!" Ed hisses in anger.

"What about Donna's life? Your new life together? The team? My friend, this is now all out war. She's taken a stab at both of you and failed – she won't fail next time. No more games…no more veiled attempts. She's going to come for you both head on to end this. And when she does it will be quick, precise but bloody. That's her MO."

"Then let's end this tonight!" Ed growls before he gets into the SUV and peels away; Greg instantly on the phone.

_"Sam…get Jules and lets meet at the hospital; Spike's okay at the barn but I'll call him and Tom."_

_"Boss what happened? Is Donna okay?"_

As Ed heads for the hospital, his mind reels with the new information. Judge Farnsworth had outlived his usefulness, even if the attack on Donna had been successful, another visit from his office would have been caught and that end dealt with. But he failed today, either by choosing the wrong men or by simply cashing the wrong cheque; and Ida showed him just how much fury she still has. Now with Farnsworth dead, there were no other insiders for her to use – it was coming down to the wire and Greg knows that, hence the fair warning. "I know boss…I know," Ed sighs as he reaches the parking lot and hurries into the ER.

He sees Wordy waiting outside, standing up as he nears.

"How is she?"

"She's gonna be okay. We got there in time. I'll be outside," Wordy replies as he pats Ed on the back, allowing Ed to pass in through the closed curtain to where Donna is being treated.

"Hey," she greets Ed with a soft voice.

Ed's heart breaks instantly as he looks at her pale complexion, the oxygen tubing in her nose and the IV hooked up to her arm. "Hey," he replies as he leans in and kisses her cheek, his hand instantly taking hers to hold. "I'm so sorry I didn't answer the phone…we were in a call…" his voice trails off until the hand he's holding squeezes his and he stops. "Why didn't you have backup?"

"Didn't think…I'm sorry to. But I'm okay now. Just a scare. I'm going home tonight."

"Don't you think you should…"

"I'm going home tonight," she insists.

"Donna…"

"Ed I'm fine…tired and…a bit sore," she starts only to have his fingers rest on a small bump on her forehead; trailing down to the bruise on her cheek. "Well I wasn't going down willingly."

"What happened?" Ed dares to ask, not knowing that outside team one and team three were now gathering to formulate a plan to defend their two friends and team members against Ida Logan's wrath.

"I got the fax right…damn it Ed I didn't even look at the judge's name on the paper, figured it was all okay. That's why no backup," Donna sighs as she closes her eyes to recall the moments she got home to the moments leading up until now.

_Donna sends Ed the text, tells Tom, goes in search of Spike and then heads for home, her mind going over the last minute details she had to do – such as put up the pictures and put a few dishes away from breakfast. _

"I got home, I put up the pictures…Ed they destroyed…them."

"Hey it's okay, okay?" He utters with a heavy frown and soft tone. "Spike has extra's."

_Donna checked the clock to see the time, wanting to make sure that if Ed was late she could make up a plausible excuse that they would believe. She turned on the TV and then sent him another text that they were on their way. Heading to the kitchen she made some coffee and tea just in case and the opened the fridge to put out a plate of – something. _

_About ten minutes later a knock was heard on the door and she takes a deep breath and goes to open it. _

_'Mrs. Lane?'_

_'Hi, yes come in. I'm not sure if you saw the news but my husband has…well been detained.'_

_'So he's not here then?'_

_'He's running late but he'll be here; he knows how important this is. But as you can see, he does have a legitimate excuse and we hope that will factor. Want to come in?'_

"It was a man and a woman."

"A woman?" Ed asks with a frown.

"Never saw either of them before and neither spoke with an Irish accent so figured there was nothing to worry about. The lady had brought a small welcome basket of stuff that looked…" her voice pauses as her expression turns cross. "Normal. I guess I never learned from the poisoned apple to Snow White," she grumbles. "I should have known Ed…I should have known."

"Yeah just like I should have known not to rush into that building," Ed groans as she turns her watery blue eyes and looks up at him, their hands still clasped. "It's not your fault and I'm not gonna say I told you so," he slightly smirks and her facial expression softens. "She's devious and played to our weaknesses. Go on."

"I started to put out the basket of stuff while the two of them looked around the apartment. Nothing out of the ordinary right…in fact I was so focused on if they'd find the stuff in the um…well my drawer that I just started to sample the items in the basket. That…woman knew my allergies…damn it Ed, she knows everything about us!" Donna seethes as one of her monitors starts to beep loudly. "Oh shut up," she curses the machine, drawing a small amused glance from her husband.

"Then just as the phone rings, I go to answer it…" her voice trails off as she recalls what happened next.

_Donna heads for the phone, having already taken a bite of the cleverly disguised poison. Just as she reaches the phone she looks up to see the two of them huddled together at the end of the hallway before the master bedroom, one of them pulling a gun. Without wasting a second, she turns and rushes for her purse, where her phone was. _

_But her body was already starting to feel the deadly effects of the poison in her system; her vision going fuzzy for a few split seconds. Just as her hand reaches her phone, she's tackled from behind by the man, phone sent flying, the two of them slamming to the floor._

"He was on top of me…" she pauses to take a breath, Ed's fingers automatically tightening around hers and then quickly pulling back, his brain scolding his strength for daring to hurt her. "I fought back…but that stuff…I could feel myself starting to slow down…I was scared. I'm sorry Ed…"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I hate to be scared or to admit it."

"I'm scared right now," Ed whispers as he leans in and plants another tender kiss on her flushed forehead.

"I managed to elbow him in the eye, he pulled back…but I got him."

_'Ahh!' The man screamed as his own gun, with a silencer on it starts to loosen in his grasp. Donna grabbed the foreign weapon and without waiting fires at the man, hitting him in the chest. The woman stepped in, grabbing her by the arm of her sweater and trying to pull her back, the man's useless body slumped on the floor._

"When I got there…he was gone," Ed admits.

"I think there were more outside and took the bodies," Donna sighs.

"Her and I fought…she got in a few good ones," she frowns as she touches the tender part of her cheekbone. "But she knew I was getting weaker. I think I fired at her also. I was on my feet…I knew I had to get out of there. It all happened so fast, but the next thing I knew I was on top of her, hitting her before I grabbed her phone and managed to make it to the doorway. My heart was racing so fast…gosh I'm shocked I made it to the elevator."

_Donna watched as the woman raced from the apartment with her gun raised, glaring at Donna just as the doors closed her away from view. 'Hurry,' Donna managed painfully as her fingers try to grasp the stainless steel side rail to keep from collapsing to the ground._

"I made it to the basement…now I'm glad I gave myself a self-guided tour. I heard her coming down the stairwell just as I tried to make it to the backdoor exit. It was blocked – no way out. Then I headed for the laundry room and locked the door. I literally collapsed in the corner…I couldn't breathe Ed…couldn't see…I was…"

"Donna I'm so sorry," Ed whispers, his mind racing as he tries to picture all that she had just endured.

"But she wasn't taking me without a fight so I readied myself. I heard her banging and then…I heard someone else calling out to her and all was quiet. I don't know who it was so didn't identify myself. I couldn't move…couldn't walk…couldn't see…couldn't breathe very well. I waited but…but it wasn't long until I heard the sirens and then…then I called you…and when I heard your voice…" she stops as two tears escape the corners of her eyes at the same time and run down her flushed cheeks, Ed's fingers too slow to brush away both, only getting one. "I knew I was safe when I heard your voice."

"I would have come sooner but…" Ed starts only to have her push a soft finger against his lips to stop him.

"You're here now and we're safe."

"But we're not safe," Ed reminds her with a heavy frown as the doctor finally comes in.

"Well Mrs. Lane you are very fortunate, we managed to flush most of the toxins from your system. You'll need lots of rest and to really hydrate yourself for the next twenty-four hours but you can go home and just rest."

"Thank you doctor," Ed replies as he takes the small handout for Donna as the doctor unhooks the IV hydration tubing. Ed wraps his arms around Donna's slightly shivering frame and holds her close for a few moments before helping her with her coat.

"Guess no dinner tonight, sorry," Ed's lips gently nuzzle her ear, sending warm shivers down her tired spine.

"You're not pulling out are you?" She asks with a small smile.

"Nope, just a postponement. Is that okay?"

"I'll hold you to it."

"Okay," he whispers.

"You two okay in here?" Greg pops his head in just before they exit.

"Yeah boss," Ed answers with a nod. "We're okay."

"Just another close call," Donna frowns. "Any word on Ida?"

"Only the death of Farnsworth and a few others. Did Ed show you the pictures?"

"Yeah one of them was with the woman…any word on her?"

"No, but am sure if she's failed, she's also just waiting to be found somewhere in a shallow grave."

"This has to end," Donna groans.

"She's thinking the same thing," Greg reminds them.

"Greg's right…she's failed at each major attempt to kill us…she played to each of our weaknesses and now…"

"Now she'll just want a direct frontal assault," Donna ponders.

"That's why we…" Greg starts.

"Boss I say we bring it on and end this," Ed states with a heavy frown. "If her plan is to call either of us out…"

"We're not going to set a trap with either of you as bait because she'll know that," Greg insists. "Now I think she already has men staked out at either apartment waiting. She doesn't care now who gets in the way she just wants this to end and I won't take that chance with your lives or any of the teams. We need a battle ground that gives us the upper hand."

"You're thinking the barn?" Ed dares to inquire.

"We'll make our last stand there," Greg tells them as Wordy enters and stands behind his boss.

"She's not gonna send men to storm the barn, she knows we'll be waiting with weapons."

"She can't afford to sit on this much longer and she knows it. The noose around her after this botched attempt will tighten and she's never lost a battle yet – in her mind. She'll see this through and then get on the plane bound for Belfast. Spike was able to find that out. A special undercover team has been sent to the airport to wait, but I'm willing to bet she'll see this through personally."

XXXXXXXX

Alone in her dimly lit office, Ida looks at the detailed plans that Liam had laid out for her; he was the last one to carry out her instructions, but what he didn't know was that she has another plan of her own – one that includes his instant death should he fail.

She picks up a picture that she had taped together of Ed and Donna and offers them a small snarl, her free hand reaching for the phone.

"Are we all set?"

_"They're going to do just as you predicted."_

"You know who I want and where I want them…this ends tonight."

_"I'll make it happen."_

"Mickey, don't fail me."

_"I won't. I'm inside right now and they have no idea what awaits them."_

XXXXXXXX

"Fine, we'll head to the barn to wait," Ed utters as he turns and looks at Donna.

"At least we'll have weapons and backup."

"Meet you outside."

Greg and Wordy take their leave, Ed and Donna left in the small space once again.

"So it all comes down to this," Donna utters with a small groan.

"I won't let her hurt you," Ed says seriously as he nears her, his fingers touching the small bruise on her cheek and coming back with a frown. "I won't."

"Well I won't let anything happen to you," Donna retorts firmly. "Remember I have dealt with these people and know exactly what kind of torture she's capable of."

"She won't have the chance. Donna when she comes to the barn, her one mission will be to get you and end this."

"Or to kidnap you and make you suffer before calling me out, trust me I know what she's…"

"I think you should consider…"

"We face this together and that's final."

"Donna…"

"Seriously Ed don't lecture me right now. I'm here because of her and if you think I'm just gonna go hide and let you fight this battle for me but without me you're wrong."

"Okay I get you're angry and you have every right and so am I. But…" he stops and softly curses. "When I found you…in that room and when you weren't breathing…she can't win…I won't let her win."

"I have just as much to lose as you. Don't you get that? I've seen pictures…of what she's done to loved ones to make a point. I can't think of her doing something like that to you," Donna reminds him with a firm hand squeeze. "She's coming after both of us…yes she wants me but she's not gonna just stop there. So you can't tell me this is a one sided battle."

"I still think you should get to a safe house…"

"We…"

"Damn it Donna, listen to me."

"Only if you listen to me! You can't just tell me what to do and expect me to listen and you not."

"Why not?" Ed replies, his brain emotionally overheating as he replays her nearly dying in his arms over and over again.

"You know I outrank you," she shoots back, not really thinking.

"I'm your husband."

"On paper only!" Donna fires back and then stops, both of them staring at each other in stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dang words spoken in the heat of the moment! So Ida's of course angry and wanting her revenge. Will she get it? How will the showdown at the barn go? Will the SRU come out unscathed? Will Donna's words come back to haunt her? Will the tension between them be resolved? Or after all this will they go back to the way it was before? I hope you are all still with me. So please review before you go and thanks so much in advance!


	8. Clash of the Titans

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – Clash of the Titans**

* * *

><p><em>Damn it! <em>Donna curses herself as she watches Ed's entire frame seize and his facial expression stiffen. "No I didn't mean…Ed I didn't mean that."

"Yeah…yeah I think you did," he manages in a soft tone, his fists tightening to keep heated emotion at bay. "Let's go and end this and then everything will go back to the way it was – before."

"Ed, wait…"

"No, Greg's right, lets to the barn and wait her out. If she wants to come for us she can get us there," he pauses as he turns to leave, Donna hurrying to him and taking him by the arm and turning him back. "Donna, it's okay," he states in haste as he gives her a weak smile. "I'm glad you're okay," he admits softly and her eyes instantly water once more. "Please don't."

"Look I'm upset and frustrated and…"

"And wanting this to end and I get that."

"Yes I want this to end…this stupid nonsense with Ida. Not us. It wasn't fair to say that…not after all you did to help me and I'm sorry," she insists. "It was spoken in rash anger."

"I know," Ed nods, offering her a tight lipped smile; her brain not buying his false bravo for a second. "Let's go."

And before she can say another word, Ed pulls back the curtain, locking eyes with Wordy, who he is sure heard all that but knows enough to not say anything about it at the moment. How could he? He would know in that instant, Ed's heart would have been crushed, despite the fact that Donna had quickly tried to justify the rash statement. But it was out there, in the open and there was no taking it back now.

"So what's the plan?"

"We head back to the barn and…and wait it out I guess," Ed looks over at Greg who nods.

"I've already talked to Tom, told him to get set up there and will brief you two on the way there. Let's go."

Ed and Donna follow after Greg; Sam, Jules and Wordy taking the other darkened SUV, all heading back to the SRU headquarters with no sirens on. Donna glances at Ed in the front seat and can only curse herself once again for her false statement. Of course she didn't mean it, he was so much more to her, but he had pushed and she reacted, her mind feeding off her hatred toward Ida Logan; letting the person who ruined her life dictate her actions toward the person who saved it.

But as she starts to ponder just what exactly Ida's capable of, her stomach literally lurches. _If she ever took Ed…I know she'd…I can't lose him…I can't I lo…I just can't, _her mind stops as her eyes instantly water. She shakes her head, praying for the vile images to fade and then looks at his tense frame in the front seat and inwardly cringes. _Damn it Ed…I'm so sorry,_ her mind chants over and over again.

"Donna?" Greg's voice breaks her thoughts, making Ed look back in concern.

"Yeah…I heard," she replies with a strained tone, looking at Ed apologetically. "I'm not surprised she did that," she sighs as she looks at the picture Greg had texted her of Judge Farnsworth's body. "She's evil…pure evil. Anyone in her grasp suffers before meeting a very slow and painful ending. She takes great pleasure in that."

Ed feels his face wince at her tormented words and although he had only seen snippets here and there of ill-fated victims displaying the Logan handiwork, he knows Donna's words are truthful and if he was to be kidnapped by them to get to at her it would be game over – for both of them.

"Well we'll hafta make sure that it doesn't come to that," Greg assures them. "I personally think it will go down fast and then she'll head for the plane or at least try to."

"And do we have a backup plan?" Ed dares to inquire, his mind feeling Donna's intense gaze on him from the back seat.

Donna's mind drifts back to the apartment before she had managed to get to the doorway and into the hallway – her ultimate freedom. She had purposely bypassed things her two attackers who had taunted her with regards to Ed's demise.

_'After your death, we're gonna get your husband…and he'll be forced to stare upon your dead body while we slowly carv…'_

She quickly jolts herself back to reality as she looks down and notices her short finger nails trying to un-embed themselves from the soft flesh of her palms. Donna tries to push away the thought of Ed being caught and concentrate on Greg's plan of keeping Ida's men at bay while the other team swoops in to capture the Irish mob mistress and put her out of business once and for all.

Her eyes drift to the band of gold on her finger, her right hand absently playing with it as she looks up and sees Ed's head twisted around watching her. _"I'm…sorry," _she mouths with a heavy frown and his eyes drop to the band of gold, his head lifting with a small frown and nod.

"Okay so Tom's on the inside and says that all but one door is locked down and Spike has confirmed the elevator is secure," Greg tells them as he brings the SUV to a stop in the underground parking lot, Wordy in the stall right beside him. "Stay alert, Spike only found one bug but that doesn't mean there aren't more."

Ed gets out first and then looks at Donna and frowns; her complexion was still pale and tense but her expression one of that ready for a fight. "Here," he hands her his gun, drawing an arched brow from Greg. "To hell with CQB," Ed growls as he turns and heads for the elevator. Donna takes the gun and gives Greg a small shrug before the two of them head for the elevator after Ed, the rest of team one in tow; guns drawn and ready for action.

As soon as the elevator doors open, Donna's plan is to take Ed aside and once again try to explain that her words were spoken rashly, but that plan is rendered moot as both Spike and Tom call her name, each vying for her immediate attention and Ed's taken by Greg.

"Okay Spike's got news and I have a plan so talk to him and then come and find me."

"Okay," she nods, looking past Tom for a few seconds and watching Ed turn and follow after Greg, both of them disappearing into the team one meeting room.

"You okay?" Tom inquires.

"Fine," she replies flatly, looking at him with a sullen expression.

"What is it?" Tom asks softly, the two of them standing a few feet away from Spike.

"I think I just signed my own divorce certificate," she groans as she turns and heads toward Spike, not giving him opportunity to ply her with tense questions. "So you got good news?" She asks weakly. "I really need some."

"I do. Greg told us what happened, are you okay?"

"I will be when this is over. Please tell me you found them Spike," Donna implores as they head for the small computer room that had literally become his second home for the better part of the week.

"I found the originals," Spike declares as he shows her the computer screen.

"Y-you did?" Donna asks in surprise. "No…I mean I know you could but…thank you," she finishes in a softer tone.

"Well we still haven't been able to trace it to the originator, a hacker I think my friend has identified as Miles O'Leary. Heard of him."

"Yeah he's the one that gets Ida…well whatever she wants that can't be taken by brute force," Donna frowns as she looks at the original documents on one screen and the amended ones on the others. "And you are sure that no one can…"

"This is a locked server," Spike assures her. "Plus I have saved and made hard copies of each," he points to a file with a small flash drive sitting on top. "Once this is over we just need to go down to Immigration and present it and then have them reinstate you back to…"

"How it was before," she finishes with a thick swallow.

"You okay?" Spike asks softly.

"Yeah…fine," Donna replies with a tight lipped smile. "Spike this is great."

"Yeah and then you and Ed can have a real wedding," he looks up with a small sheepish smile. But before he can say something else, a knock is heard and Tom pops his head in with an anxious expression.

"Spike lock that away someplace very safe," Donna directs as she turns and heads for Tom. "What happened?"

"They got to your apartment."

"What? Does Ed know?"

"No…not the one you have together…yours."

"Mine?" Donna asks with a growing frown. "How bad?"

"Fire Department is there now," Tom relates with a pained tone as he looks at her miserable expression. "You knew Ida would pull out all the stops right?"

"So after this is all over, I have no place to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"After what I said trust me, it's over."

"You sure about that?" Tom counters.

XXXXXXXX

_"Miles is everything set up?"_

_"Just waiting on your command."_

_"Liam are you in place?"_

_"Miles, you cut the power, we're already inside," Liam relates. "Ida…I'll see you in Belfast."_

_"Miles…the time is now."_

_"Mr. Lane is mine," Liam's voice hisses. "Ryan the pleasure of killing Mrs. Lane is yours. Mickey you know what to do."_

_"Dìoghaltas" [Revenge.]_

XXXXXXXX

Wordy slowly heads over to Ed whose tense gaze is fixed on the window, staring absently into the darkening night sky. Ed notices his best friend's reflection and looks up with a small frown. "You heard what she said back in the ER?"

"I did," Wordy pauses with a heavy sigh. "And I heard what she said afterward. Guess you are both still in the think before speaking phase."

"Maybe it's for the best. Spike found everything and she'll be…maybe she just wants space," Ed lightly groans as he shakes his head. "Damn Ida…if I had gone about things the proper way and asked in a normal setting then…"

"Okay but you can't take that back and after this…"

"She can go back to her apartment to think and…what? I can at least offer her that right?"

"Tom told us…well they just set fire to her apartment. Looks like a lot of smoke and water damage."

"What?" Ed asks in disbelief. "Does she know?"

"He's going to tell her now."

"And ours? I mean…mine," Ed sighs. "Whatever."

"_Yours_," Wordy re-emphasizes, "is okay. It was a two pronged attack but hers took the brunt because there was still an officer by yours from earlier today and stopped it before it happened. The two would be arsonists at your apartment were killed in the crossfire."

"On top of everything…now she's really stuck," he huffs as he turns and looks back outside, willing Ida's goons to show themselves and get this all over with.

"Is she?"

"Wordy you heard her…she wants out. I'm a husband on paper only and that's it," Ed confesses with a somber tone. "I hafta honor that."

"But…"

"I hate this waiting. I'm almost tempted to go and just call out Ida personally and take her down," Ed interrupts, not wanting Wordy to try to talk him out of his already made up mind.

"Yeah like she'd let you get that upper hand," Wordy correctly reminds him.

"I just hate this," he admits in truth as he turns back to his best friend. "Donna has had so much to deal with and I just complicated it all."

"You saved her life."

"She doesn't want this Wordy…she told me tonight; you heard her."

"Okay stop and listen to me for a second. You backed her into an emotional corner and she responded…probably the same way you would have if she did that to you. But you also tried to lord it over her with the whole listen to me because I'm your husband line. I mean come on…that was spoken rashly to don't you think? The two of you are the same. Now I get that you were bo…" is all Wordy mentions before the lights first off flicker and then quickly bathe them in darkness, Ed's fingers instantly fumbling with his head set.

"Boss?"

_"Yeah Eddie, they're here…okay Team One just like we planned," Greg's voice is heard._

_"I can't see…guys they cut the feed…now we're blind," Spike's excited voice next heard over the headset. "I think they're already inside."_

_"What the hell? How did..."_

_"Spike, I want you here with me right now. Sam I want you and Jules to cover the main…"_

Already dressed and ready for the fight, Ed and Wordy grab their MP5's and head for the entrance to the meeting room, the darkness casting odd distorted shadows on the walls around them; every flicker was something to aim at – ready to fire.

"Donna!" Ed states as she hurries toward him, wearing a vest and ready for action.

"Tom and Rachel are with Sam and Jules near the entrance. Gary and Richard are going to see Greg and spi…" is all she manages before a loud explosion is heard and felt one level below, making them wobble on their feet, Ed's arms shooting out to steady his wife.

"What the hell? They're already inside!" Ed hisses.

"Tom!" Donna calls into her headset.

_"They're inside…repeat, they're inside," Tom hisses. "Sam! Behind you!" _

_"Jules look out!"_

_"Rachel to your left!"_

_"Greg, the wall!"_

_"Spike, take that side!"_

_"Brace yourselves!" _

Gunshots are heard, followed by loud footsteps heading up the stairs, the elevator buzzer starting to sound as well. Ed pulls Donna in one direction just as the window behind them explodes, forcing Wordy in the other direction; glass shards spraying them all.

"Where are you Mr. and Mrs. Lane?" Liam's angry voice growls over the speaker system, forcing both teams to freeze in place. "Time to come out and play."

"I'm going after him!" Ed states in anger as he pushes himself upright and charges for the door, only to be pulled back by Wordy.

"You can't…"

"I see you Constable Lane! Can you see me?" Liam taunts as he rushes up the stairs with two other men before them. A grenade is quickly tossed into the air, sending all nearby occupants scrambling in opposite directions – the ploy Liam had wanted.

"Kill Mrs. Lane," Ed overhears, his mind snapping to attention. "Boss!"

_"Spike and I are holding two off down here, but we're in a crossfire. Sam…"_

_"Jules behind you! Boss, the main entrance is blown wide open. I called for backup but…Tom look…out…" is all Sam manages before another loud explosion is heard._

Knowing that his team can handle themselves, Ed looks up and sees Liam and grits his teeth. "Liam!" Ed shouts through the haze as he charges after him, heading toward a darkened smoky hallway. The pounding in his ears, coupled with the incessant dinging from the fire alarms was forcing Ed's head to continue to pound. But as he thinks about his wife in the hands of Liam O'Malley or Ida Logan, he knows he has to push past any momentary mental pain and focus on taking him down for good.

"Ed!" Donna shouts as she watches him disappear into the smoke after Liam, feeling a hand on her arm pulling her back just as another shot rings out. "Wordy, we have to…" her voice is cut off by another round of gunfire, Wordy quickly pulling the shield in front of them so stave off the hail of gunfire.

"We're pinned down!" Wordy is heard over the headset.

"Tom, I need you up here! Wordy and I are pinned down."

_"Copy that. Rachel…cover Jules and keep that entrance clear. As soon as backup arrives come and find me."_

_"Some backup has arrived at the south entrance!" Spike's voice is heard just as another shot rings out. _

_"Tell them to go to the front and meet Sam! Anyone hit?" Greg asks in concern._

_"Sam, but its not bad," Jules voice is heard next. _

_"Boss I'm okay but the three of us need backup up here."_

_"Copy that Sam. Donna, how's Ed?" Greg inquires in haste._

"He's gone after Liam," she looks at Wordy just as another 'ping' is heard off the shield.

_"I hear them by the stairwell!" Richard's voice is heard as heads toward them, emerging through a small hallway and heading for Liam. "I'm going to help."_

Ed ducks just as Liam turns and fires at him, forcing Ed to fall back behind the nearest corner wall for cover, waiting for a few seconds and then reemerging only to fire back in return. Ed hears a small scuffle a few meters ahead through the haze and chances to leave his spot and head for the sounds.

He reaches the area and sees Liam fighting with another SRU officer; Richard from team three. Just before Liam is able to fatally shoot Richard, Ed lunges at Liam, taking them both to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs, guns clattering to the ground and Richard only shot in the leg, but able to crawl to safety. The two team leaders now take a tumble down a small set of stairs, resting on the first landing with a hard thud.

Liam's lips try to offer a mocking laugh but as Ed's body slams into him and they roll down the stairs, his mocking snicker turns into a heated curse.

"Damn you Lane!" Liam growls as they both rest on the first landing a few seconds before he tries to kick at Ed.

Ed's body rolls to the right, causing Liam's leg to miss and land in the open space beside him. Ed rolls onto Liam's leg, only to utter an angry groan as Liam's fist lands hard on his injured thigh. Ed swings to the right with his fist, clipping Liam in the jaw and forcing his head to snap backward.

Ed rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself to his knees, wanting desperately to find his gun that he heard land on the floor after they had stopped on the stairs; the smoke and dim lighting impeding his search. Ed gets to his feet only to watch Liam make a dive for a nearby gun. Ed pounces, but mis-calculates and before either of them could stop the motion, they were once again tumbling down the second set of stairs, landing at the very bottom with heaving chests and pounding heads.

"Your wife…she's as good as dead…" Liam taunts with a heavy pant, forcing Ed's fist to tighten at his sides.

"So…are…you."

"Let's finish…this then," Liam challenges.

XXXXXXXX

_"Richard's been shot!" Tom's voice is heard over the headset. "He's on the first landing of the inner stairs."_

_"Guys I'm okay," Richard insists._

"I'm on it," Donna leaves Wordy's side and rushes for the stairs, Wordy in tow. But just before they reach the top, two men come out of the shadows and their rescue is delayed.

"Time to die Mrs. Lane," Ryan glares at Donna as he rushes toward her, Wordy being distracted by his own attacker.

Donna's already weakened frame slams into the wall behind her, knocking the wind from her but not for a second dampening her determination. She quickly brings her knee up and clips Ryan in the groin, making him yelp in pain, the gun still in her hand coming up and busting open his lip. Donna twists herself, pulling out of his grasp but not making it very far as Ryan grabs the back of her sweater pulling her back against his frame.

"Ida wins," he growls as he pushes the gun to Donna's head and prepares to fire.

But before the Irish henchman can deliver any kind of permanent blow, Wordy's thick fist slams into the side of his head, making his head snap back and Wordy pull him away from Donna. But just as he does, the second man counters, grabs Wordy's arms and pulls him back. However, just as the two of them were about to gang up on him, a shot is heard from behind coming from Richard's gun and the man on Wordy's back falls to the ground, another shot – this time from Donna's gun and Ryan was taken down for good.

"Tom!" Donna lightly gasps, her strained lungs heaving for air. "Status report."

"Sam has been shot but he's gonna be okay and he's with Jules and Rachel. Gary is with Spike and Greg and there's some solid…" his voice pauses as another explosion is felt.

"Damn they're ripping this place apart!" Donna shouts in anger as she picks herself back up. "Keep this area clear, I'm going after Ed."

"I'm coming with you!" Wordy calls out, the two of them turning and disappearing toward the stairs. They reach the top just as Richard flops to the ground.

"That's the second time this bitch has had me shot – and in the same damn leg!" Richard grumbles. "I'm okay…it's not bad," he frowns as he readies his gun. "Go help Ed, I'll stay here with Tom and cover."

Donna nods to Richard and then looks at Wordy. "Let's ends this."

"Copy that."

XXXXXXXX

"Donna…" Ed pants as he blinks his eyes a few times; willing his head to stop pounding long enough for his watery eyes to focus; the bits of smoke greedily attacking the determined team leader. Much to his horror he watches Liam raise his gun once more. Without waiting for directions from his brain, he quickly pushes himself up and charges for Liam, thankfully missing the bullet but only by a few inches. Ed kicks Liam in the stomach but Liam manages to roll away and grab Ed's grey pant leg and force Ed to stumble backward.

Ed, however, doesn't lose his footing and is able to quickly recover and upright himself once more. Liam, however, also driven on my heated rage and anger, manages to get himself semi-upright and while still on his knees fires off a shot in Ed's direction.

Knowing that Liam will come after him until he's dead, Ed turns and runs down another corridor, the opposite direction of the stairwell where he knows Donna would be coming down and Richard had just gone back up – injured.

"Where are you Ed Lane?" Liam taunts as he runs after Ed, pushing past the throbbing in his chest from some obvious cracked or even broken ribs and the shooting pains from his already injured thigh and side; blood seeping from both.

Ed heads for the end of the hallway, only to find a locked door. He tries to kick it open, but all that does is draw Liam in his direction and the door to not even budge.

"Oh sorry, that door is locked!" Liam calls out with a loud snicker.

Ed quickly scans the area around him, looking for anything that he can use as a weapon. He spies a small fire extinguisher and yanks it from the wall just as Liam rounds the corner.

"Ahh!" Liam's mouth offers a painful gasp as he's struck in the side of the head by the small metal canister. However, his fingers don't lose the gun, their iron like grip on them holding fast. Ed sends his right shoulder into Liam's frame, pushing him backward into the main hallway, hoping to draw some attention from any trailing SRU members. Ed turns and punches Liam in the jaw and then heads back toward the stairs, praying that if he goes up, Donna or Wordy will be able to cover him – that is if she had indeed neutralized Liam's threat directed at her.

Ed reaches the stairs only to hear a few shots coming from the top of the stairs, the same direction he had hoped Donna and Wordy would be coming down.

"Donna!"

"Your wife is dead!" Liam shouts with a mocking laugh as he fires off two shots, forcing Ed to duck for cover in the crook of the stairwell, but not able to get up it. "Hope you made your peace with god Constable Lane! Or maybe you're going the other way?" Liam snarls as he fires another shot into the wall, prompting Ed to quickly move from his spot and head back up the stairs, his next destination – upstairs and hopefully salvation.

"Ed!" He hears Wordy shouting to him. "Where…" is all he manages before his voice too is cut off by another round of gunfire.

Liam manages to catch up to Ed just at the top of the first landing, throwing himself at Ed's body and sending him into the facing wall; his fist landing on his back. Ed's lips offer a groan but before he sustains another hit, he turns and is able to counter by punching Liam in the gut, his hands immediately going after the gun.

"You'll never…win…" Liam pants as he and Ed remain in a locked and upright clash for gun supremacy; both titans faltering but neither of them yielding.

"We…already have," Ed huffs in return as he tries to keep Liam from firing off the gun; his body not wanting to sustain any more damage than it already had. Ed's heel comes down hard on the top of Liam's foot, making the angry henchman curse as he pulls back a little.

But Liam counters with another punch to Ed's tender and already wounded side, causing Ed's lips to gasp and his body to sag backward; another punch and Ed's lungs are gasping for air; the stitching starting to tear under the blood soaked bandage.

"You can't beat me Lane!" Liam angrily barks as he tries to punch Ed again. Ed's body instinctively pivots, making Liam's fist slam into the wall behind him and Ed to take advantage and punch Liam in the jaw. Another punch and Liam's body falls backward, his arms pushing out backward to keep him from falling to the ground or down the stairs. Ed, however, isn't about to give up and so kicks at Liam; this time making his bloody nemesis fall to his knees.

But instead of trying to wrestle for the gun, Ed turns and bolts for the top of the stairs, offering a quick prayer that as soon as he reaches the top of the main floor, Donna's or Wordy's gun will be trained and take out the revenge fueled man behind him and end this vengeful battle for good.

XXXXXXXX

"Tom, look out!" Donna shouts in panic, her mind racing as she hears Ed calling out, Wordy already having disappeared into the darkness, going to find another way to come up behind Ed and Liam and offer his best friend a final resolve to this nightmare.

"Richard…over here!" Tom shouts as the two of them head backward into the already battered team one meeting room.

_"Where are you guys?"_

"Greg, we're near the entrance to the meeting room. Where are you?" Donna asks with some relief.

_"Coming up the main stairs. Where's Ed?"_

"Wordy's gone to help…the second set of stairs near the back."

_"Spike, go find Wordy. Donna I'm coming up with Gary. Sam, Jules and Rachel have secured the main entrance and reinforcements are here. We just need to end…" Greg's voice is cut off with another hail of gunfire. _

_"Jules!" Sam shouts._

_"I got him," Jules calm voice is heard._

_"Jules, you Sam and Rachel stay there for now, I'm going to help Tom and Richard. Gary with me," Greg directs. "Tom, we're on our way up."_

Knowing her team lead would be in good hands, Donna heads for the stairwell once more, her gun ready, her heart racing that something terrible had happened to Ed and this valiant standoff would have been for nothing. With the smoke still making her tender lungs burn, Donna nears the stairwell, hearing an angry grunt and curse and backing up to await whoever was coming up the stairs first.

Liam grabs the end of Ed's boot, forcing him to slam into the stairs to his knees and curse as he tries to twist around and kick Liam free. Liam's gun fires a shot upward, forcing Ed to instantly lean back, the bullet whizzing through the air and embedding itself into the wall a few meters away.

Ed kicks at Liam once more, finally freeing himself and charging up the stairs, his lungs gasping for air but his brain yelling at him not to for one second fall back or he'd be dead – literally.

Donna ducks just as another shot behind her rings out but then turns to see Ed her beloved husband emerge from the smoke – battered, exhausted and about to be tread down by the raging madman behind him. She quickly aims her gun and prepares to fire, Ed looking up and locking eyes as the world around them starts to slow.

"Ed…drop!" Donna shouts as she prepares to fire.

But just before he can, Liam fires, his bullet grazing Donna on the shoulder, and forcing her to cry out in pain, the gun falling from her hand. Not wasting a second, Ed races for her, pulls her behind him and grabs the gun. He watches Liam start to utter something but fires; the bullet leaving his gun and embedding itself into Liam's heart – a very cold and calculated kill shot and the second insurance shot, coming from Wordy, hitting Liam in the back, his bullet riddled body slamming to the ground – dead. But at the same time a third shot is heard, forcing Wordy to turn around and watch another body fall to the ground dead and Spike emerge with a small nod.

And much like the calm before the storm, once the sirens had quieted, all that follows the carnage is a few blissful seconds of silence. Until that is broken by a calm voice.

_"Team's…status," Greg's voice is heard over the headset._

"Boss…" Ed starts as he looks down at Donna.

"It's over…" Donna whispers in return as she looks up at Ed before literally collapsing in his strong grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I have been flamed in the past before for saying that I actually liked a chapter lol but I do like my tense action and hope you all did as well. So *deep breath* lol knew the battle would leave behind a few scars for both teams and hope you all liked it and it wasn't too choppy. Sometimes hard to write fight scenes and have each person having a bit of a say but still focusing on the main players of this story. Okay so think Ida made it to the plane hangar? Is she now gone for good? Can our couple recover from all this and get back to where they were before all this started? Hope you all liked this and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. The Aftermath of Armageddon

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – The Aftermath of Armageddon**

* * *

><p>Ed's ears pick up a soft gasp from Donna, his eyes instantly diverting to the bloody mark on her sweater and then looking at her in concern. "You okay?"<p>

"I am. But you look…Ed you need to get to the hospital."

"I'm fine. Not shot and no major cuts. Just a few bumps and bruises, no big deal."

"Ed it is a big deal."

"I'll check with one of the medics here. You need to get your shoulder checked out. By the way, Tom told me what happened with your apartment."

"Good way to change the subject," she lightly groans but don't further contest. "Ed about tonight..."

"Donna, listen…" Ed starts in haste.

"No, what I said was…"

"Hey you two okay?" Tom asks in concern as he and Wordy approach at the same time, neither realize the discussion they were just interrupting.

"We fared better than this place did," Donna groans as Greg finally is seen. "Downstairs look the same as up here?"

"For the most part," Greg sighs as he looks over as Spike with a big frown. "We need to ID the insider and see if he's among…the bodies or those that fled when backup arrived. Get on the security footage and see if you can find…anything."

"And Ida?" Donna inquires in haste.

"Let me find out if she got on that plane," Greg replies as he pulls his phone, calling Holleran to give him and update and then checking on Ida's whereabouts.

"At least we got a few of the top baddies out of the way."

"You need to go to the hospital – again," Tom reminds her looking at her shoulder.

"It's just a scratch," she huffs as they hear EMS approaching. "But Richard and Sam need to go."

"My wife is gonna be pissed," Richard groans.

"Hey maybe she'll buy you a nice cane," Tom teases.

"More like a wheelchair."

"You should get that stitched up," Ed gently reminds Donna as he takes her aside, Wordy watching with a worried expression. "I'll um…I think you need space tonight and so I can get a hot…"

"No, Ed listen to me," Donna shakes her head, her eyes wanting to instantly well at the tormented expression on his face. "I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"I'll stay with Wordy."

The first two medics arrive out of the elevator with a stretcher for Richard, Rachel coming up the stairs with Gary at her side, wanting to reconvene with the rest of the team before calling it a very long night.

"Jules just went with Sam to the hospital. He was hit in the side but is gonna be okay," Rachel assures them as the medics start to tend to Richard. "Seriously the same leg twice?"

"Don't even go there."

"Well if you finally get that handicapped sticker I'm borrowing it for boxing day shopping," Rachel quips and the rest of the team lightly laughs before Greg steps forward.

"Any news?"

"Waiting. Until then we keep busy."

"So clean up duty?" Gary wonders.

"For those of us left standing. We need to secure the weapons first before the cleaning crew arrives," Greg replies heavily as he looks at Ed and finishes jsut as his phone rings. The call was brief but the news important.

"Where is she?" Ed asks directly.

"So the plane that Ida had originally chartered is still in the hangar but Spike's friend was able to intercept another email transmission that had Ida going to another location and they checked and a plane with a flight plane to Dublin has taken off; we're waiting on security footage to see if Ida was on it."

"Well if she is, she can't reenter the country without any authority being flagged," Donna replies with a relieve sigh.

"Which means, Donna after your trying day I want you to go to the hospital, get stitched up; Ed I want you to go ho…"

"Boss I'm fine and can stay to help cle…"

"Ed," Wordy's hand rests on his shoulder. "We got this; go home and rest."

"That's an order my friend," Greg smiles kindly at Ed. "The restoration team has been called in but it looks like those of us left standing will work out of another department tomorrow and those of us not," Greg pauses as he looks from Ed, to Donna to Richard, "will rejoin us as soon as possible. This place should be at least mostly restored in a day or two; so over the weekend there will be lots of work done here. The rest as soon as possible. But we did win tonight, they lost major players and we are all going home with only minor scars. Good work team."

Donna watches Greg take his leave and head toward the small computer room that was mostly unscathed, to join Spike and see what else he could find and if Ida Logan had left any surprises behind. With her paperwork now in the works of being restored, it was just the emotional tie between her and Ed that has to be fixed and fast; before irreparable damage was left to fester.

"Sergeant Lane?" One of the medics mentions to her, getting her name from Richard who was now on his way down. "You should come with us now."

"Yeah…fine."

"Ed," she utters softly.

"We can um…talk later okay?"

"Sure."

Donna turns and looks at Ed and frowns before offering him a tense smile and nod and then following after the medic, her body all but depleted of adrenaline; the only somewhat comforting thought was hearing the name _Lane_ referred to her.

"She'll see you at home," Wordy tells Ed gently.

"Wordy…"

"That's a kind no for _you can't stay with us tonight_," he smirks as they watch Tom, Gary and Rachel start to direct the other officers and restoration team on what to do next. "I'll stay here and help but you have a home to tend to."

"She doesn't want this."

"Funny, from where I was standing it looked like she did, you just didn't shut up long enough for her to say it."

"I'm a husband of technicality," Ed groans as he looks at the dried blood on his hand.

"But…still a husband," Wordy reminds him. "Go home and take care of your wife, that's your job now. I know you want this."

"I do but…"

"Again with the but's," Wordy smirks as he leans in closer, whispering another nugget into Ed's ear and then pulling back with a nod. "See you later."

Ed looks at his best friend, knowing inside that Wordy was right and he didn't really have much of a case to fall back on; her words were spoken rashly and she did try to take them back as soon as they were uttered; and he did want this to work so owed it to himself to try; actually he owed it to both of them.

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Ed."

"Yeah?"

"See you Monday."

"Right. Monday."

Wordy watches Ed leave and then goes in search of Greg and Spike, telling them he'll help out as much as possible; having already called Shelly and told her he was okay, the team was fine but the barn needed some tending and then he'd be home.

XXXXXXXX

After getting checked over by the medics and getting his side rebandaged; thankful the stitching hadn't ripped, Ed tells himself that if by morning, the seeping wound was bad he'd go to the ER – now he just wants to get home, shower and rest. So with this police escort still at his side until Ida's whereabouts were confirmed, Ed heads for their apartment, his mind wondering what would happen now that all the technical reasons for them to be married have been amended. _Her apartment was still somewhat salvageable and she has belongings she can take and build a new home with, _his mind ponders sadly as he reaches the underground parking and heads inside. _Would she do that? _

He sits in the passenger seat; for a moment actually contemplating telling the officer he was going to a hotel, to allow Donna some space and privacy after the big fight. _Ed…after nearly dying and losing you, trust me she doesn't want to be alone tonight – and neither do you, go make it work...go home to your wife, _Wordy's parting whispered words resound loud and clear in his brain.

But something inside keeps him from going to a hotel; his heart finally winning over his head. So as they reach home, Ed offers a heavy sigh and slowly heads for the elevator, his eyes still nervously darting around and his gun ready just in case an ambush was waiting. He reaches their floor and nods to the other officer as he approaches, flashing his badge and showing his driver's license that his was indeed his home; the fresh officer stationed there until the following morning; the other going off shift.

Ed enters their quiet abode and stops in place, slowly looking around at the mess that had been made earlier in the day from the fight. He takes a step closer, but instantly his mind flashes images of the fight Donna had described to him earlier. He feels his fists tighten as he watches an image of Donna being tackled to the floor and the hitman on top of her; her hand grabbing the gun and taking him down and then struggling to get up.

He feels his eyes water once more; his mind speeding ahead to when he found her in the laundry room, nearly losing her in his arms and quickly shaking the image free. _I don't want us to end this way…I don't want to lose her after all this, _his mind confesses as he heads into the living room, pushing aside his own pain from the trying day's events and then starting to clean up. _Will she believe me that I still want us to continue? _

However about an hour later, Ed looks at the clock and feels his entire frame sag. _Maybe she doesn't want this…maybe she's not coming home tonight._

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so just rest up and we'll see you in a few days," Donna tells Richard as they wait for his wife to come to the ER to get him and take him home to rest.

"I hope you and Ed just take the day to rest tomorrow," Richard reminds her as she looks at her watch and then back outside, her heart starting to beat heavily in her chest.

"Richard we um…"

"Take a lickin' and keep on tickin'?" Richard retorts with a small smile. "Course we all do, you taught us that well. But I know you two will be fine." Richard's wife arrives just as Donna agrees with his statement and she offers both a hug and tells him she'll see him as soon as he's completely healed. Sam and Jules having already gone home to rest as well.

_"Where are you?"_

"I want to go to a hotel and just give us some space after today," Donna admits to Tom on the phone. "Everyone gone home now?"

_"Spike and Greg are just finishing up a few things on Ida but the barn is on secure lockdown and the cleanup has started. And why a hotel? __After today you want to be alone?"_

"Tom, I told Ed he was my husband on paper only."

_"Ouch what did he do to deserve that?"_

"That's just it…nothing really. I was angry and he was overly concerned and…"

_"And you were overly concerned as well and yeah…gee you two aren't the same at all."_

"Funny," Donna deadpans.

_"I can't tell you what to do but I do know that you two are in love and this was a minor oversight."_

"Minor? After everything he did for me? Tom, he willingly put a target on his back and I inferred that it meant nothing to me."

_"So go say sorry and have some great make-up sex."_

"You did not just say that," Donna smirks as her police escort pulls up to the entrance of the ER.

_"I know you're smiling."_

"Okay I gotta go."

_"Say goodnight to Ed for me."_

Donna merely shakes her head as she shoves her phone into her purse and heads toward the waiting cruiser, her heart rate slightly jumping as she gives the officer the address to her previous apartment, wanting to survey the damage before heading for her current home. _Oh Ed…I just can't give up on us…._

But Tom had tossed out the word _love._ Was he right? Was it that easy to see? _Do I love Ed? _The answer was readily forthcoming and it was the truth – she does it was plain to see and it was that love for him that wanted to keep him almost at bay to keep him safe. But while the notion might have been noble the words stung and were less than perfect. _I hafta make amends, _she reasons correctly_._

The ride to her apartment is spent in silence as she replays the past few hours events in her head; being tricked by Ida, nearly losing her life, Ed saving her life and then her words spoken in heated frustration; all that followed by a very tense showdown at the barn with them thankfully emerging victorious but not without some very proven battle scars and a few very close calls.

Donna reaches her apartment and quickly goes to see the landlord, wanting to get an idea what was done and if she could go into her apartment. After being told she could, she heads back upstairs, ducking under the yellow tape blocking the charred door and then gingerly steps into a singed solitary apartment she used to call home. It seemed too lonely to her…nothing that was _them_. _But is there is an us? _She ponders as she heads toward the bedroom. The smell of smoke had permeated most things in the living room and kitchen area, plus with the sprinklers, water damage was also a consideration.

She grabs a warped picture of herself with her parents and shoves it into her purse, pulling her phone and quickly dialing her insurance company and leaving a message. "What a mess," she groans as she looks at the areas where there was actually salvageable items; telling herself she'd come back tomorrow and see what could be done. "And then…I don't know…" her voice trails off as she pulls a few items from her closet, stuffs them into a small overnight bag and then heads back to the waiting officer and then outside – heading for home? _Home…how that word had come to mean so much to her in the past week_. Now it was in danger of becoming one of the worst words possible to contemplate by her own doing.

They reach the apartment and Donna says goodnight to the officer and then heads inside, the outside officers still posted; and nods to the one at their door, a little extra overnight insurance. She slowly enters the apartment and then stops to listen – wanting to know where Ed was, or if he was even here before proceeding.

She hears the shower and for a brief second her lips automatically curl upward as she pictures his perfect naked body under the hot streams of water. However, as she's quickly reminded of their tense discussion a sad expression starts to haunt her features and the smile instantly evaporates.

Donna takes a step into the apartment but then stops. The living room and kitchen were all back to normal, even the busted pictures were devoid of glass but put back into place; he had put everything back to the way it was; he had cleaned. After all he had endure tonight he came home and restored it to the way it was before Ida's goons nearly destroyed it. _Ed did all this? For us?_

She instantly feels her eyes well and hangs her head just as the bathroom door opens, her head shooting back up just as he emerges with only a towel around his waist, her fingers quickly brushing away fresh tears.

"Ed," she softly makes herself known.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I uh…I can wait…" she stammers, her eyes lingering a bit longer than expected on his partially naked frame as he remains fixed in place in the hallway.

"I cleaned up…a little. Are you hungry?" Ed asks in concern as he nears her.

"No but thank you…for cleaning and stuff. I really do appreciate it."

"Well um…I live here too right?"

"Right."

"Look I can go to a hotel tonight if you want um…space."

"You? If anyone should be in a hotel it's me," Donna frowns as her eyes inspect the darkened spot on his cheek, bruised residue from his fight to the death with Liam; and then slowly move downward, the light dusting of dark hair not doing a very good job of hiding the rest of the fight's damage.

"Are you okay?" She inquires, her eyes resting on the fresh bandage on his side. "You really shoulda gone to the hospital."

"I was checked over by one of the medics and everything's okay. I'm just tired and sore…and I um…should dress. Shower's clear if…you want it," Ed mumbles as he turns to leave. Donna quickly takes his hand and pulls him back, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close, her ear resting atop his now rapidly beating heart, his hand tenderly stroking her back as her eyes water further.

She pulls back and looks at him with a serious expression, quickly swallowing back fluid emotion so she can say her piece without breaking down. "I need to say this without being interrupted."

"Okay," Ed replies softly, both his mind and heart racing that she'd now tell him for good that it was indeed over.

"What I said earlier was unfair and as soon as I said it I didn't mean it. I was angry and frustrated and you were being concerned."

"Overly?"

"Perhaps. But I never had anyone want to worry about me before like you do now…Ed I don't know how to handle some things and that's one of them. I am used to taking care of me; looking out for me; being with me. But hearing you so adamant about protecting me…it just forced old habits to kick in and that was wrong – Ed it was wrong. I too wanted to keep you safe and…and it just didn't come out right. But I am tired of being alone and taking care of only me; I want to be with you and I'm not ready to give up on us just yet."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I just need practice at all this being a wife stuff."

"Because if you're not…"

"Ed I am."

"Because I understand if…"

"I love you," she confesses with a soft whisper as her hand snakes behind his head and draws his lips to hers for a brief but searing kiss before pulling back with a tender smile.

"Y-you do?" Ed asks with some confusion, drawing a small smirk and nod from her in haste.

"I do…and I was scared and I reacted in the worst way possible, especially after everything you did. And I didn't just tell you that out of guilt or pity...I mean it. I do love you."

"For the record," Ed replies with his own frown. "I love you too; that's why I did all that," he warmly confesses in truth.

"I'm happy to hear that," she answers warmly as he kisses the top of her forehead and looks at her again with seriousness.

"I'm not ready to give up on us either," he confesses in sincerity. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pulled out the I'm your husband so you have to listen to me threat…that wasn't fair. I just wanted you to be safe."

"And thanks to you I'm alive," she reminds him with a warm tone.

"Guess we both need practice; never had a wife before so am not used to being a husband. Wordy scolded me on the listen to your husband line."

"Yeah…that was a tough one," she lightly groans.

"But coming back to the apartment finding it the way I did and then seeing you in the laundry room and feeling you gasping for air like that…Donna I thought I was gonna lose you and facing that once already today I just didn't want to face it again. I'm used to giving orders to the team and…and it wasn't fair but…but I don't want to be alone any longer either; I want to be with you. I do love you."

"Quite the pair huh."

"I'm just glad we both want this."

"We do. And maybe now with all this over we can get back to what really matters."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Getting to know each other better," she slightly smirks. "You still owe me that date."

"And dinner…good thing my wife is a patient woman."

"She's got good reason to be; her husband is a patient man. I need a shower," she whispers as they linger in the dimly lit room for a big longer. "And you need rest. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. You?"

"I doubt my stomach could handle anything but some water right now."

"Wordy told me about your apartment, sorry."

"Think if I find Ida in Belfast I can send her the bill?"

"Don't see why not," Ed shrugs as he looks at her with a small frown. "Do we know she's actually there?"

"I got this…" Donna pulls her phone and shows the text she had gotten from Greg just before entering their apartment.

_'Donna…tell Ed. We were sent confirmed footage of Ida getting onto that plane and leaving for Belfast. Looks like it really is over. I want you both to take tomorrow off and then enjoy the weekend. Greg'_

"It's really over," Ed utter with a small sigh of relief, his hand giving her uninjured shoulder a small squeeze. "Go shower and I'll change."

"Okay."

Donna regrettably pulls away from Ed's strong and comforting grasp and slowly heads for the bathroom, wanting to just shower and literally collapse in bed after one of the most physically exhausting days – possibly ever since she joined the SRU. She numbly enters the bathroom, the last few bits of adrenaline slowly dissipating as she turns on the hot water and starts to undress; surrendering herself to the liquid comfort.

She hadn't expected to confess her love for Ed under these tense circumstances but why not? Did a confession of love really need a planned romantic setting? The perfect moment? A Hallmark Card? She felt that love for him growing deeper and deeper for the past few days and just let her brain utter the words dictated by her heart when it was time; it wasn't planned; it wasn't rehearsed – it was heartfelt, it was the truth. But he had responded in kind and that was all in truth she really needed after a day like today. _I'm in love with an amazing man that loves me back, _her mind contentedly ponders. _I really don't need anything else._

Ed changes into a pair of sweatpants and tee and then heads back into the living room, spying the small bag she had brought from her apartment, the distinct pungent smell of smoke clinging to the few items she had brought. He feels his mood sink a bit lower as he thinks about all the material things she had worked so hard to accumulate for herself that was now all taken away by one vengeful act. _But she's alive and loves you and you're together, _his brain correctly reminds him; in the end that's all that really mattered to him. He feels a tender smile play upon his lips as he dwells on her confession of love, it was heartfelt, tender and offered at the right time – what he needed so desperately to hear; his confession in return not really needing much in the way of prodding to give back to her – he wanted to say it since almost day one, just held back for fear of scaring her away or not getting the same in return.

But now with Ida out of the country and Donna getting her citizenship and all her credentials restored, she was right, it was time to focus on what really mattered – them and getting to know each other better. Not realizing that he has an audience, Ed's right hand starts to fondle the sturdy band of gold; his heart starting to settle.

"Looks good on you," her soft voice is heard, prying his eyes away from the ring to rest on her freshly showered and ready for bed frame.

"I know," he confesses lightly as he looks at her with a concerned expression. "You…"

"I know…I'm ready to collapse," she confesses in haste. "Do I look that terrible?"

"You look beautiful."

"Liar," she smirks.

"Okay fine, you look tired, but I know I look the same so why don't we call it a night."

"Does this mean we can actually sleep in tomorrow?"

"It means no crazy work out in the morning," Ed gently teases as she nears him, her fresh scent instantly tempting his tired brain.

"Ah you liked it."

"I liked watching it," he smirks as they slowly climb into bed, Ed's face displaying a wince as he eases himself down.

"You know you really should have gotten an x-ray after all that."

"It was just a fight. How's the shoulder?"

"Stop changing the subject," she replies with a frown. "It was an intense fight."

"I'm okay…really I'm fine. How's the shoulder?"

"Fine," Donna resigns as she rests her head on the pillow and looks at him with a sleepy expression. "Am almost afraid to believe it's really over, with Ida I mean."

"It is. Lets both believe that," Ed whispers as he leans in closer and plants a soft kiss on her lips, forcing her smile to grow. Her fingers rest on his rough cheek, forcing her eyes to close for a few seconds before slowly opening once more.

"Goodnight," she whispers for the last time, before the lights are turned off and the overly exhausted couple is quickly whisked away into a world of a few happy dreams and lots of tormented nightmares.

XXXXXXXX

_Donna awakens the next morning, slowly opening her eyes and slightly stretching. She rubs her eyes to get the sleep fully from them and then casually glances over to where her husband is sleeping. But as soon as she gazes upon him, she's met with a bloody mess, his eyes haunted and lifeless, his face twisted into pain; her ear picking up a noise and then looks up to see Liam hovering over Ed's body with a large knife, dripping with fresh blood._

_"Told you Mrs. Lane…you'll never beat us! You die next!" He laughs before he plunges the knife into her for the death stroke._

"OH GOD NO!" Donna shouts, her mind instantly forcing the horrible images to fade, her body bolting upright in bed, her heart racing at top speed.

"Donna?" Ed asks in haste as he turns on the light and looks at the panicked expression on her flushed face. "What is it? What happened?"

"Night…mare," she gasps as she reaches out and gingerly touches him to make sure he's real. "I saw…damn it was so real," she groans as she closes her eyes a few seconds, willing the pounding in her head to subside. "I saw Liam…he had killed you and…then me."

"He's dead," Ed assures her as his hand tenderly strokes her semi-damp back. "I think we were sharing the same nightmare," he mentions as she slowly eases back into bed, a panicked expression still etched on her face. "What?"

"I'm just wondering if Greg and Spike ID'd all the bodies. Greg said he thought there might have been an insider but…"

"But we can find out later," Ed interrupts.

"Ed…"

"It's only 2am…we can't call either of them right now; not after all we've been through. We all just need to rest okay."

Donna arranges herself into Ed's grasp, her fingers absently stroking his bare arms, the tips teasing the smooth under part of his arm and forcing his lips to curl into a soft smile. But as he feels her tense in his grasp his smile becomes a wondering frown. "Everything okay?"

"That was a tough image to shake. Doesn't help that I saw what she did to Farnsworth," Donna huffs. "She is pure evil."

"But she's finished. She can't reenter the country without notifying any authority and…"

"She eluded the authority for takeoff," Donna counters.

"Something you can be sure they won't let happen again."

"Unless she has her own well paid pilots, which I think she does."

"She's gone…lets concentrate on that."

"Okay...concentrate on that," Donna utters in the darkness.

"And us," Ed reminds her and her face finally softens into a loving smile.

"And us," she repeats with a soft whisper as Ed turns off the small bedside and they settle back in for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay so I wasn't sure when to insert the I love you's but I don't always feel a formal romantic setting has to be the way and I hope you were all okay with this. Soooooooooo think Ida is really gone for good? Or does she have one more trick up her well tailored sleeve? Hope you liked them making amends b/c hey they are adults and I would personally think instead of just sulking like two teens they could talk it through and come to the same understanding (well at least I wanted them to haha) so would love your thoughts as always so please review before you go and thanks so much in advance!

**PS:** Hope you all liked the last update of Eye for an Eye - yes Alice is slowly getting back in the writing mood after last week's devestating news.


	10. A False Sense of Security

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – A False Sense of Security**

* * *

><p>Ed awakens early the next morning and looks over to see Donna's side of the bed empty, his mind recalling her horrific nightmare a few hours earlier and wondering if she managed to get any more sleep at all after that. Her dream, he had to admit, had shaken him to the core as well but keeps reminding himself that Ida is now out of the country and it was time to focus on their marriage; especially now that all the formalities were dealt with. Ed looks up to see Donna hovering in the doorway and greets her with a warm smile.<p>

"So much for sleeping in," she lightly huffs as she heads back to bed and climbs in next to him, his arms quickly encircling her.

"How about we sleep in tomorrow?" Ed suggests, as he tucks a golden strand behind her ear and kisses her tenderly on the mouth.

"I do like that plan," she answers, looking up at him with a small frown.

"What? Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I did. Did you?"

"For the most part; that nightmare was pretty realistic I have to admit."

"I'm just glad you didn't see the pictures I did. I know that's what fueled most of it," she admits with a tormented pull on her heart as she looks up at him with a small sad expression. "But I was also thinking about my apartment. I mean there was some considerable smoke and water damage to a few areas. I know I have basic insurance but…"

"But it's just one more thing we'll deal with together."

"Ed, it's not fair to make you pay for my…"

"Our."

"What? No it was _my_ apartment."

"But we are in this _together_," he correctly reminds her. "I don't mind helping with the cost."

"A lot can be salvaged, some sold and some…"

"Given away. Unless you are um…planning to go back?" Ed wonders with a bit of uncertainty.

"Nope, sorry you're stuck with me Mr. Lane," Donna playfully smirks as her fingers brush his rough cheek. "Is that okay?" She asks warmly.

"More than okay because it means you're stuck with me too Mrs. Lane."

"I think you just like saying that."

"Not as much as I like saying my wife," Ed confesses in a husky tone as he looks at her seriously; his mind and body both begging for the same thing.

"You want something," Donna notes.

"You can tell that from a look?"

"Oh and you can't?" She playfully counters. "What do you want?"

"I want…" he leans in closer, his lips nearing hers. "To make love to my wife…right here," he finishes with a soft whisper, his lips instantly covering hers, his mind delighting in the feel of her body responding in kind. "Right now."

And much like the confession of 'I love you's', their first intimate act as husband and wife, wasn't waiting for the perfect moment following some romantic dinner or blissful Kodak moment; it was heartfelt and spontaneous. A loving act finally cementing their marital union as husband and wife. Each of them had been sore from the showdown the day before but as soon as love started to dictate their actions, the fleeting waves of pain from stretching wounds was soon forgotten and their sexual union at the fore.

XXXXXXXX

"So oatmeal for breakfast?" Ed comes up behind Donna about an hour later, wraps his arms around her waist and plants a soft kiss on her fragrant neck.

She momentarily closes her eyes at the feel of his firm body against hers, her heart racing a bit faster as his lips connect with her skin. Their first sexual act as husband and wife was all that she had imagined and more; it was heartfelt, beautiful and simply amazing. Her initial uncertainty about her own performance was quickly rendered moot at his loving words of praise at how she was making him feel; coupled with a heartfelt I love you at the end and their first union couldn't have been more perfect.

"We can have that or…"

"Or I can attempt an omelet," Ed interjects.

"Really?"

"Yeah is that okay?" Ed asks as he twists himself around to face her.

"Sure it you want…it's your…our…our kitchen," Donna stops and shakes her head and then utters a heavy sigh. "That would be great."

"Okay."

_Way to go_, she chides herself as she goes about making the coffee and then setting the table, turning to watch Ed gently talking to himself as he gathers ingredients from the fridge to put into the omelet and can't help but smile at her husband. _My husband…_not just a friend, boyfriend or even a handsome overnight guest; but husband, one of the most personal and endearing titles a man could carry proudly in his lifetime. And he was hers. She feels her heart swell, her mind thankful that Ida was on the other side of the world. _If she ever got…_her mind starts and then quickly stops, her fists tightening with terror. _No…stop it! She's gone and that's it!_

"Donna?" Ed's soft tone pulls her semi-morbid gaze back to his inquiring glance. "Ready?"

"Yeah…just thinking about…the day ahead and the um…apartment cleanup."

"At least you don't have to worry about your paperwork."

"Nope and come Monday all those cases are going back under my name and those arrests will now stick and…this is really good," Donna pauses mid-sentence. "What type of omelet is it?"

"The kitchen sink omelet," Ed smirks.

"Pardon?"

"Well it's got everything in it but…"

"The kitchen sink," she finishes and Ed replies a rather sheepish smile. "Well it's really very yummy."

"Well then I'm glad you like it…it's one of the only things I can make."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?" Ed asks in haste.

"What about my dinner? What you thought after all that I'd forget?"

"No, I promised that and it's still coming…soon," Ed lightly chuckles as they continue to enjoy their leisurely breakfast. After breakfast they head out, ending at Donna's soon to be ex-apartment and both standing in the entranceway and looking at the large task ahead of them.

"I honestly don't know what you need so um…so you just tell me what to do and…" Ed's voice trails off as he notices Donna's faraway look. His fingers gently touch her hand, bringing her warm blue eyes back to his. "It can wait you know. Take a few extra days maybe?"

"No…I want to get this all over with…start everything fresh on Monday okay?"

"Okay. So tell me what to do first."

"Okay so let's start with…" Donna replies as she leads Ed over to the area in the living room with the most water and smoke damage; letting him know that anything that she couldn't make a place for in "their" apartment and if it wasn't saleable was to go out. Leaving Ed in the living room, she heads for the kitchen, instantly knowing which items of his she wants to get rid of, which duplicate items were in better shape and which of hers to toss in favor of keeping his.

Not giving much thought to Greg's email, and not realizing that another call to them had already been intercepted by a very evil entity and returned to the same party with another false message, the two of them carry on, immensely enjoying their false sense of security. A few hours later the two of them plunk down near the open balcony, a large pizza and a few cold beers in hand, resting from the past few hours of moving stuff into various sections with very specific destinations.

Ed's fingers reach out and gently flick away a small piece of soot, the action, however not having the desired effects and making a small dark smear on her creamy skin and causing him to pull back with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry," he mumbles as she twists herself and moves into his arms, her left hand resting atop his.

"Don't be, it'll wash off later," she replies absently as she looks at the space before her, almost unable to comprehend how much they had actually accomplished. "I remember picking this place out."

"Good rent?"

"Nope…nice view," she nods to the distance peak of the CN Tower nestled among other apartment and professional high-rises. "But I can't really complain because the neighbors are pretty good also. Wow I have a lot of stuff," she remarks and both of them lightly laugh.

"You know I was thinkin'…"

"Uh oh," she playfully ribs him, being rewarded by a warm smile that most of the world wasn't privy to.

"The apartment really is mine. How about in a few weeks or…or whenever we…look for ours?" Ed suggests with a note of hesitation in his voice. Donna twists her head and looks up at him in wonder to which he nods to confirm his suggestion. "Or not. I mean it has a lot of space but it's just that it…" is all she allows before gently reaching her hand behind his head and pulling his lips to hers and planting a tender kiss on them.

"I like the idea of _ours_," she confesses. "A fresh start and apartment hunting together can be…"

"Challenging?" Ed interjects with a small smirk.

"That for sure. Any areas you have in mind?"

"Something affordable but not in the boonies."

"Boonies. Yeah you don't strike me as a boonies kinda guy."

"Okay fine," he shakes his head. "Any area you like better than here?"

The two of them talk about different areas around the GTA (Greater Toronto Area) they'd like to consider and explore together; each of them getting excited about the possibility of a brand new start altogether, leaving behind his and hers an concentrating on theirs. A few hours later the sun was setting and this time the two of them were standing in the entranceway, Ed handing a cheque over to the junk removal guys to haul away the pieces of unsalvageable furniture and other duplicate items Donna no longer wanted to keep. All that was left remaining they'd come and take away in the next few days.

"Never seen it this…empty before," Donna muses as Ed's arm wraps around her waist and they stare at the somewhat bleak landscape before them.

"Any major regrets to all this?" Ed dares to ask.

"Actually…yes," she nods, making his brow furrow and his eyes instantly divert downward in her direction, begging to know what her regrets are. "Don't laugh okay…"

"Laugh…at a regret?"

"Well its kinda cliché and you know I don't like that but I wish this had happened sooner. I don't mean the stuff with Ida I just mean – us…its nice not to be alone anymore," she confesses warmly, garnering a hug and kiss from him; followed by a small snicker. "You promised not to laugh."

"Hey you never made me promise," Ed playfully retorts as Donna merely shakes her head and purses her lips but says nothing further. "Okay…so what's coming tonight?"

"Just a few boxes and…and the rest can wait."

They each gather up an armful of items and head back downstairs to Ed's car, get inside and head for home, not realizing that they were indeed being watched, but not by the right people.

_"Honestly I don't think they have any idea. When do I move in?"_

_"Not…yet. Let the false sense of security grow for Mr. and Mrs. Lane…I want this to hurt in every way possible when I make my final move."_

Arriving home and too tired to actually make anything edible, a brief pit-stop to a nearby Chinese take-out right next door has them both in front of the TV, enjoying their meal and talking more about areas to live and what new furniture items to spend their money on.

Having had an intimate taste of each other first thing in the morning, it was almost easy to push aside the feelings of fatigue from the exhausting day in favor of satisfying each other in every way possible; each of them giving of themselves and taking from the other all they had to offer, until both were lying under the covers with very satisfied expressions adorning their flushed faces.

Donna's fingers gently tease the short dark curls on Ed's firm chest before slowly sliding down to the area the bandages were supposed to be wrapped around his ribs. "Did you wear them today?"

"They started to itch," Ed lightly groans as she looks up in concern. "Trust me their fine, 'sides I wasn't about to complain earlier," he takes her hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it tenderly. Knowing it was pointless to argue, Donna's head slowly lowers back to his shoulder and rests, this time it was his fingers lightly grazing the bandage on her shoulder, hiding the dark webbing from the shot a few days earlier.

"And your shoulder? You shouldn't have been lifting so much today," Ed notes with a frown.

"Want me to hand you your line?" She retorts, earning a small eye roll in return. "Yeah exactly. So I'm a rough and tumble kinda gal."

"Oh you are are you?" He teases as his lips tickle her ear; being rewarded with a warm about of happy laughter. "I like it rough too," he continues to tease in a husky tone.

"Oh I know you do," she smirks as she takes his mouth and firmly plants a warm kiss on his inviting lips. "However…you need sleep."

Uttering a mock painful grunt, Ed flops back down, making her laugh as she leans over him, teasing him once more with the feel of her bare skin on his, turning off the light and bathing them both in darkness. And unlike the night before when all they had to occupy their minds was the aftermath of Ida's destruction; tonight they would be falling asleep to lustful thoughts about their blossoming bond; never imaging the terror that would soon be ripping their world apart.

XXXXXXXX

A bit later the following morning, Donna slowly opens her eyes and first looks at the sun trying to peek through the sides of the windows and then over at the clock before allowing her gaze to rest on that of her sleeping husband. His face still held a small bluish tinge from a recovering bruise but at least all the signs of Ida's terror were fading; that thought was more than welcomed. His partially naked frame starts to stretch out beside her, dark lashes slowly opening to reveal warm sapphire eyes.

"I can't believe we actually did it," she greets him, making his handsome face slightly crease in wonder.

"Really?"

"I haven't done it in a very long time."

"Well I thought you were pretty good at it," he lightly retorts.

"I was referring to sleeping in," she deadpans and his lips purse into a small smirk. Ed looks over at the clock and then turns back to her with a small semi-surprised smile. "See…a miracle right?"

"That it is."

"But you were pretty good too," she teases.

"Ah. So where are we going tonight?" Ed wonders as his fingers gently brush some golden strands off her bare shoulders, reveling in the feeling of her milky skin beneath his tips and moving lower, his mind ashamedly not listening to her explanation, but instead wanting to satisfy another inner urge.

"Why are men so frisky in the morning?" She teases as she playfully slaps his hand away from slipping beneath the sheets.

"Wanna find out?"

"And if I said no?" She teases with a mock serious expression, her body begging for his intimate embrace just as much. Ed's face turns instantly serious and he slightly pulls back, it being a bit too soon to read her perfect poker expression.

"I um…well okay then," Ed lightly stammers, Donna starting to laugh and put him out of his mental misery. "Was that…you were joking?"

"Yes," she answers firmly. Her laughter only deepens as his hands start to gently dig into her naked sides, making her bellow with laughter before a few breathless seconds later, their lips are locked and another passionate union is well under way.

XXXXXXXX

Glancing at herself in the mirror and smiling as she pins a few more golden curls in place, she can't help but smile as she thinks about the special occasion she's getting ready for. _Our first real date…but with my husband. _She can't help but inwardly laugh at the backwardness of their getting to know each other, most starting with their first date and then taking the steps toward marriage; but now they were fully married and going out on their first date. She hears Ed in the other room happily humming away and feels her heart swell with love and devotion. She had dated in the past but had never felt such a strong attachment grow so quickly for one person as she has for Ed; he was in her soul, a part of her, her future happiness – her very existence. And to know that he loved her back just as much was something she could never put into words; it would remain locked away in her heart until she took her last breath; hopefully at his side and at a very old age.

Donna adds a touch of perfume to her exposed neck and then leaves the bathroom to see if Ed was ready to go. She enters the bedroom and utters a whistle as he bends over, making him glance up with a small smile and flushed expression.

"Wow," he whispers as he quickly straightens up as she nears. She had chosen to wear a dark navy jersey dress with a halter style neck line with a modest plunge; the fabric hugging her curves perfectly and instantly tempting his hungry male imagination. "You look beautiful," he praises as she takes the small cufflink from his fingers.

"Thank you."

Unable to completely shelve his boyish playfulness, his fingers reach out for a curl and gently give it a tug, making it spring back up and then slowly extend back down.

She merely smiles as she continues. "Well I must say you look pretty hot yourself," she praises in return. Him in full SRU gear was always something to tempt her rescue man fantasies but him in his black suit with black and white pin-striped shirt, slightly open was giving it a run for its money big time. "And your cologne…not fair to tempt a woman like me," she winks and he automatically blushes.

"Why do I have to wear these damn things?" He groans as her fingers finally affix the small silver clasp and he takes his arm back.

"Practice."

"For what?"

"Our real wedding."

"Our…right," he pauses as she too stops her actions and looks up in wonder. "Can't I just wear a normal shirt then?" He quickly remedies correctly.

"Nope tux shirt or nothing…actually I'd prefer nothing."

"Very funny," Ed deadpans. "So much for men only having a one track mind."

"Can you blame me?" She retorts as she finishes, planting a kiss on his cheek and then turning and leaving the room.

"Not at all," he utters softly as he grabs his wallet and follows after her. They had opted to take a cab instead of driving on their own; heading into the downtown core of the city and then being dropped off at the front door of one of the cities trendiest new restaurants. They head inside to their reserved booth; and slide across from each other, the waiter leaving the wine list and telling them they'll come back in a few minutes.

"Very nice," Ed looks around the restaurant he's never even heard of. "Beats the burger barn," he looks back with a small smile.

"Well tonight just wasn't a burger night," she assures him. "But otherwise…I don't mind them. Speaking of burgers, since we are looking for stuff that's now ours…"

"Yeah?"

"We need a new barbeque."

"What's wrong with the one I have now?" Ed asks in protest.

"You have duct tape holding half the lid on."

"And?"

"And I'm just sayin'…we need a new one."

"The lid mostly works…fine we need a new one," Ed resigns as the waiter comes back.

"Evening Sir. May I start you and your wife off with a bottle of wine?"

_My wife…_Ed's mind delights in the use of the term directed at the beautiful woman seated opposite him. "Sure, we'll have…" he points to a modest selection on the list.

"Very good Sir. Anything special you two are celebrating tonight?"

"Date night," Donna pipes up.

"Ah excellent."

The waiter places the two menus on the table and then turns and leaves; heading toward the back to place their drink order. They talk a bit more about the restaurant and the kinds of nearly fine-dining places they had each tried in the past; Ed admitting he wasn't a very big experimenter with food but was always willing to try.

"Okay so since you are so open for anything how about I order a few surprises to get us started," Donna suggests.

"Surprises? Edible ones right?" He queries with some uncertainty, making her lightly laugh.

"Yes. Trust me you are in good hands…at least you will be later," she lightly flirts and he can only smile in return.

"Like the sound of that."

The waiter comes back and Donna silently points to a few plates, her menu up so as not to spoil the surprise. The conversation next turns to best friends and Ed tells her how him and Wordy had been friends since they joined university together and then up the police ranks until the SRU and she tells him about Bill and her life before vice and sometimes missing have a very close female best friend; one of the follies of being an only child.

The appetizers finally arrive and Ed looks at them in suspect, Donna holding back a small giggle.

"What um…is it?"

"Try it first," she insists as she picks up her fork, spears the object and then offers it to her husband. Ed's hand reaches out and holds hers before slowly bringing the fork to his lips and then trying to unfamiliar object. "Well?"

"Interesting. So what did I just eat?"

"A snail," she answers firmly, only heartily chuckle as he reaches for his wine. "That isn't funny."

"A snail? I just ate a snail."

"What did it taste like?"

"A rubber band," Ed cringes, making her laugh. "Okay what is the rest or was that it of the unrecognizable stuff."

"You need an open mind."

"Hey what can I tell ya, I'm a steak and potatoes kinda guy," he insists as she offers him something else. "Okay that wasn't bad, actually kinda tasty. Do I wanna know what it was?"

"Safer to just enjoy," she winks not wanting to say it was duck liver.

"Fair enough."

They slowly finish off the rest of the appetizers; Ed then telling Donna he would order her supper if she'd let him. Taking into account her allergy, he places their order and then both once again sit back and delight in continuing to get to really know the other on a more friendship basis. This time it was talk about family and team dynamics, Ed telling her he'd much rather lead a tactical scenario and Donna admitting she'd much rather talk down a subject than fire her gun; their current jobs being perfect for them.

"What is this?" Donna asks as her plate is put in front of her.

"Rabbit?" Ed replies with a somewhat sheepish tone. But he breathes an inner sigh of relief as she tells the waiter after he tells them how it was prepared that she was actually looking forward to eating it. "Well?"

"Simply amazing," she answers in truth. "You hafta try to try this; only fair."

"Ok-ay," Ed replies slowly as he takes a bite. "Now…I'd have that again."

The two of them start into their main courses, the conversation slowing a bit from the more deeper topics to anything beef and rabbit related and how so far the meal and service had lived up to its five-star rating. And as the evening progresses, the slightly nervous jitteriness they had entered the restaurant with were all but dispelled as soon as their shared dessert and two steaming cups of coffee were placed before them.

"Chocolate Crème brulee," Donna remarks with a giddy tone, the two of them telling the waiter to surprise them with one of their top selling desserts. "I seriously hafta learn how to make this."

"It is pretty amazing," Ed adds as he takes another spoonful of the soft dark mouse and the hard candy filling. "See eating this at home would be safer."

"Safer?" Donna arches her brows as he leans in closer. His lips briefly brush hers, whisking away the small bit of chocolate sludge and then pulling back with a warm smile. "So you're adverse to just having sex right here on the table?" She playfully flirts; his face instantly going a deeper shade of red as she giggles.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was kinda funny," she teases as they finish their dessert and coffee; then just resting and continuing to get to know each other a bit better. By the time Ed was finished signing the VISA slip they were leaving the restaurant, happy and content, declaring the evening a complete success. Ed helps Donna with her coat and then with a protective hand on the small of her back leads her out of the restaurant and into the warm cabin of the waiting cab; the two of them holding hands in the back and Donna telling Ed what an amazing date she just enjoyed. "Best one yet," she tells him in truth as they near home.

Once inside, it doesn't take longer than a few seconds, basically until the door is closed and locked, before their hands are clawing at each other, unable to get to the bedroom fast enough to bring a very satisfying day to an even better end. The two of them finally fall asleep in each other's loving and secure embrace, once again whisked away in the happy realm of blissful dreams.

However, unlike the night before, Donna wakes up in a cold sweat, her heart racing once more as she tries to push past images of what abject fear Ida Logan was able to strike into the very souls of not only her captives but also the helpless family members forced to reap the ugly results of her vengeful sowing.

Donna looks over to see Ed watching and lightly smiles. "No sleeping in today I guess."

"Why not?" He entreats as he gently pulls her back into his arms and holds her close, his warm lips tenderly grazing her soft cheek. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah…will be happy when they are gone for good."

"Well…tomorrow's the start of a new week and I think it's gonna be a good start," Ed utters fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

_"Ida…when do I start the countdown?"_

_"It's already started…we we prepare today and move tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Okay so much like the I love yous, I too don't think they needed to wait for their date before they first had sex and again hope it wasn't lame (I had to keep it T but still some romance and not mechanical). I know a lot of fluff in this chappy but I really wanted to build on their growing romance and cement their intimate feelings for each other b/c as you can see the impending danger is still very much alive and that final move is coming up next. So please review before you go and thanks so much! (it helps us update faster) :)

**PS:** Hope you all liked Eye for an Eye's latest perilous/action packed update! Thanks everyone


	11. Wrong Us – Shall We Not Avenge?

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – Wrong Us – Shall We Not Avenge?**

* * *

><p>"Yes tomorrow's the start of brand new week," Donna mumbles to herself about an hour later; her mind still reveling in the wonderful bond they had really forged the past few days, drawing them even closer than she thought possible. She thinks back to their date the night before and Ed's expression after he had eaten the snail and snickers to herself, just as he enters the kitchen.<p>

"Care to share?" He warmly requests.

"I'm thinking of making you snails tonight."

"Very funny," he quickly deadpans. "So hear anything more from Greg?"

"No you?"

"No. Guess Ida really is gone and…and yeah that's it…it's all over now. I'm sure he would have said something more if she was still around," Ed ponders, not knowing the real truth.

"And for that I am thankful," Donna replies, her mind inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "So what's on deck for today?"

"More of what we did last night," he playfully suggests as his lips nuzzle her ear, his warm skin teasing hers.

"I am not burning these waffles," she offers a teasing pout and he slightly smirks.

"Okay so what can I make?"

"Well…"

But breakfast was almost ready and it was time to sit down, enjoy and just relax. The day ahead was spent going back to Donna's and finishing up with the apartment, then leaving it completely empty at the end of the day.

"Definitely a great argument for a new apartment," Donna smirks as she stands in the doorway of the spare bedroom, looking at all the boxes. But as she allows the images of her packed up belongings to fade and the image of her the first night after their forced marriage to arise, she sees herself sitting on the bed crying. She quickly swallows back a sniffle, feeling Ed's warm hand on her waist. "I remember that night."

"Never thought we'd get to this point," Ed admits in a soft tone. "Figured I wake up the next morning and you'd have been long gone…moved across the country or something."

"Part of me was tempted," she sighs as she leans into his waiting embrace. "But I've never run away from a fight and wasn't about to start – not when I had so much to stay and fight for," she concludes, her hand squeezing his and her eyes closing for a few seconds as he plants a firm kiss on the top of her head.

"Well I'm glad you didn't leave," he confirms as she turns and looks at his serious expression. "Come on, let's get to bed," his hand gently squeezes her arm, "we have an early day tomorrow."

"Sleep time it is."

"Sleep? Who mentioned sleep?" Ed playfully wags his brows, garnering an eye roll and smirk from his wife.

"You are trouble you know that," she quips as they leave the room and turn off the light.

"I know…wanna punish me for that?"

"Yes I do."

XXXXXXXX

Monday morning arrives to find both of them up early, wanting to start the new week with a new routine; both of them dressed and heading out to enjoy an early morning jog and some friendly banter; coming back to a quick shower and a brief but nutritional breakfast and then out the door heading to the barn.

"Okay so barring any late hot calls, I'm making dinner tonight," Ed tells Donna as they near the underground parking lot to the SRU headquarters.

"Really?"

"Snails," he grins, earning a playful swat to his arm. "You don't feel like eating a rubber band for dinner?" He deadpans.

"I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful," she praises as he stops the car, both of them exchanging a loving kiss under the narrowed gaze of a hateful rival; carefully concealed. "See you tonight," she tells him, thinking in her mind the day ahead would go according to their plan.

"Love you," Ed mentions warmly.

"Love you too," she replies in haste as they both get out and head for the elevator doors; two loving smiles adorning their faces.

The main structural clean-up was mostly done and it was now left to the interior crew to finish up and restore it back to the way it was; Tom having texted Donna to tell her that renovations were ahead of schedule and they wouldn't have to be meeting elsewhere. The two of them part ways, Donna heading to find Spike about her paperwork status and then Tom; Ed heading for the men's locker room and being greeted by his best friend.

"Well well well," Wordy greets him with a wide grin. "Someone had a great weekend."

"I haven't even said a word, how can you tell?" Ed asks in surprise.

"Trust me I can tell."

"By a smile?"

"Well it's not like you've come in here with _that _kind of smile on a daily basis."

"Not yet," Ed chuckles.

"Okay so how was…you know Saturday night?"

"Almost as great as Friday morning."

"Almost?"

"Well you know…hard to beat the first time right?" Ed grins. "Yeah it was…" he pauses as he looks over at Wordy who was watching with an eager smile. "Like I'm gonna give you details."

"What? I would."

"You would not."

"Details? What kind of details?" Sam asks walking into the room.

"Ed's first time with Donna."

"Damn only five minutes late and I seriously missed the sex talk _again_?" Sam mockingly groans making Wordy snicker and Ed just roll his eyes.

"How about I leave and he gives you some pointers?" Wordy teases Sam.

"Funny."

"So how was your weekend?" Wordy turns back to Ed.

"We had a great weekend actually. I think once we knew Ida was gone for good it kinda cemented things. We were over at her apartment, moving stuff and then we agreed to find our own together…yeah it was pretty great."

"Well I for one am happy for you and now with Donna getting all her stuff back and everyone on the mend it's just concentrating on…"

"Building a lasting marriage," Ed ponders with a thoughtful glance as Wordy nods. "What? It's great okay," he smirks.

"Trust me it suits you and I'm happy for you both. Okay so…" is all Wordy manages before the all too familiar _'team one hot call' _is heard overhead and they are sent scrambling; Ed asking Sam how he was feeling after recovering from his minor wounding after Thursday's showdown.

"Boss what do we have?" Ed asks in haste as they hurry toward the basement where the waiting trucks were; Spike sitting out one last time to ensure Donna's paperwork was in order.

XXXXXXXX

"This place is looking better," Donna walks up to Tom, commenting on all the work that had been done by the restoration crew over the weekend. "Ahead of schedule. What?"

"From the cryptic smile I can tell you had a great weekend," Tom greets Donna as she enters the team three debriefing area.

"Cryptic? Tom I am genuinely happy that this place is…"

"Oh yeah it's _this place_ making you that happy. So how was your weekend? Did you have great make up sex?"

"I am so not discussing that with you," she replies in haste. "But yeah the weekend itself was nice…pretty great actually," she answers with a smile, followed by a small frown.

"But?" Tom prods.

"No it's just…I honestly never thought I'd fall in love so fast," she admits with a light sigh. "It's amazing and scary at the same time. Just never had good luck with men you know…remember what's his name?" She smirks.

"Ed's a solid guy and not going to just up and leave, like what's his name. I think he's proven that," Tom reminds her warmly. "And how was date night?"

"Wonderful. Seriously it was…I think the best date I have ever been on," Donna replies with a warm, genuine smile. "We laughed, we talked…we really connected. We talked food, sports…just…everything. It was so natural and…yeah amazing. Gosh listen to me."

"You're happy. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I sound like a teenager," Donna gently groans, her smile, however slow to fade as she remembers Saturday night.

"Trust me it's healthy. And did you get everything taken care of with your apartment?"

"Yup. I got my deposit remainder and gave the keys back last night. Now we want to find our own place and start fresh."

"Well I'm happy for you two," Tom assures her. "Okay so what's on deck today?"

"I hafta go and find Spike and see what else I need to do…I know he said I hafta go to Immigration and file something in person but if it clears all this up then I'll do it. Any issues I need to take care of first?"

"Nope in fact…" Tom starts only to hear the '_team one hot call_' announcement overhead and both exchanged somewhat worried glances. "Back to normal I see."

"I hafta see Spike before he goes. Talk to you later," Donna nods to Tom and then hurries to find Spike.

"Donna."

"Spike I heard the call and…"

"They'll borrow Rylie from Troy's team for this call if necessary. I need to finish this up."

"You sure you're okay to stay and help with this?"

"One last time right?" Spike counters with a friendly smile as he looks up at Donna. "You guys have a nice weekend?"

"Yeah it was nice to just rest and…you know do normal stuff together," she remembers fondly before Spike's silent stare pulls her back to reality. "Sorry," Donna stammers a bit sheepishly. "Daydreaming. Okay so what's left for me to do?"

"Okay so you assigned some cases over…"

"And now I need to get them all assigned back to me right?"

"Sorry," Spike nods with a small frown.

"No that's okay, I had planned for a mostly administrative day. Trust me knowing that this is _my_ choice and that I'm not forced to sit at a damn desk all day is actually comforting. Have all the employment sanctions been lifted?"

"They will be once you…" Spike pauses a he reaches over for a file and then hands it to her, "take this to Judge Newsome, who thankfully managed to emerge from this unscathed," Spike states with a small smile. "He's been told about them already and knows you're coming. You need to have them officially stamped and then…welcome back."

"Thank you!" Donna exclaims as she gives him a warm hug and small peck on the cheek. "Really Spike…I can't tell you how much I appreciated all this. Okay so what do I do first?"

"Well the Judge isn't in until about nine so…"

"Right, case files first. That I can handle," Donna hurries from the room, calling Betty to bring all the files back that she had taken a few weeks back. She watches Ed, now dressed in full SRU gear rushing for the elevator, catches his eye and offers him a small warm smile before the doors close and he's taken from view. Her heart settles upon the small smile he gave her in return, her mind wandering a tad before she quickly snaps back to reality; telling herself the faster she gets all her paperwork done, the sooner she's back in the field, at Tom's side leading her team.

"I wonder what Ed's gonna make for dinner," she absently ponders as Betty arrives with all her files and the busy task of transferring everything back to her name begins.

XXXXXXXX

"How ya feelin' today?" Greg asks as they ride in the elevator down to the concealed parking lot.

"Better. Glad this place is almost back to normal."

"Glad almost everything is back to normal," Greg infers about Donna's paperwork.

"Trust me we're both glad on that front. She's just not the domestic stay at home wife you know."

"Yeah but you like that."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ed replies with a grin. "So Ida…"

"Yeah we need to talk about that," Greg replies in a hushed tone, his expression instantly serious.

"Boss I'm getting an in progress 9-11 call from…" Jules pipes up as they reach the trucks. "The hostage taker…he's escalated…he shot a guard."

"Let's go team one!" Ed growls as they break apart; the discussion about Ida Logan put on hold until after their first priority was complete. But there was something in Greg's tone and expression that starts to force an uneasy feeling to grow in the pit of his stomach. Had Ida really been spotted in Ireland? Or was she still here? Or did she go elsewhere? Or was there someone else…his mind races for a few seconds with unanswerable questions until Wordy in the passenger seat makes a comment to the rest of the team and his mind snaps back to the task at hand.

"No he's already escalated," Ed reminds them all firmly. "We need another entry point. Sam."

"On it," Sam replies as they near their intended destination.

As he brings the truck to a halt, Ed's eyes dart nervously around, a recent habit inflicted upon him by Ida Logan.

"Ed…"

"Yeah," Ed looks at Wordy with a nod before they both get out and get on their final gear.

"Eddie, take sierra one position up there. Jules stand by sierra two but if the other one's a female I might need you at my side. Wordy…Sam…"

Ed quickly takes out his sniper rifle, his orders clear and his mind knowing exactly how to dictate his actions. Despite the fact that he was still a bit sore from the fight the week before, the fact that he was in the field and not really worrying that much about Ida having a target on his back, he was able to push through the lingering pain and concentrate on getting the job done.

"Sierra one in position," Ed tells his team as he lines up the male gunman in his sights.

_"Hold position Eddie," Greg instructs. "Sam where are my eyes?"_

_"Almost there boss," Sam replies as he and Wordy silent work to get the small hole drilled and the cable inserted. "Okay Rylie should have eyes in the truck now."_

_"Rylie?"_

_"Got it. The female is partially hidden in the southeast corner. Ed?"_

"No joy on her…sticking with the male target; he's got the main gun. Boss on your call."

_"Okay…let's see if we can end this peacefully."_

XXXXXXXX

"Winnie, tell Tom if he's looking for me that I am going down to Immigration to file these and get my life back."

"Copy that," Winnie replies with a hearty smile. "How do you like married life so far?" She asks before Donna can completely escape.

"It's…amazing," Donna answers in truth. "I know there will be tough times ahead…ups and downs like everyone else has but we both want this to work so I know it will. Alright I'll be back soon."

Donna takes her files and heads toward the elevator and down into the parking garage; Spike still diligently working away in his little computer room to restore every last word that Ida's main computer man Miles O'Grady had subverted. He looks over at a file and then frowns; it was the confirmed ID's of all those that had a part in storming the barn last Thursday. Something Donna had overlooked in her haste in wanting to get to the Judge and her life back in order. He couldn't blame her for that, but makes a firm mental note to bring it to her attention as soon as she's back.

Donna heads into the Judges office with her paperwork, feeling her nervous anxiety rising a little as the last time she was in this exact same spot she was being told that she was being deported and that was it.

"Glad you got this all straightened out."

"I'm just glad you're here to help with all this."

"Yeah…me too," the older man sighs as he looks at her thoughtfully. "So that's for this paperwork…and the other?"

"What other?"

"The license for the marriage of convenience?" Judge Newsom asks carefully. "I can make that void also if you'd wish."

"Actually no that's staying in place," she answers with a smile.

"Oh so it really was planned?"

"Well we just rushed the process a bit," she replies knowingly. "No regrets for that from either one of us."

"Well then I'll extend my belated congratulations and say all the best. Welcome back Sargeant Sab…Lane."

"Thank you Sir," she extends her hand, taking his and giving it a firm shake.

"Everything is back to the way it was before."

"Thank you again."

Donna finally takes her leave, her smile even bigger than before; exiting the building and completely unaware that not long from now her world was about to be turned literally upside down.

_"Enjoy your happiness now Sargeant Lane," Ida hisses from her hidden vantage point. "In an hour you'll never smile again."_

XXXXXXXX

"Boss he's stalling for time," Ed huffs over the headset.

_"Agreed," Sam pipes up. "The longer we wait the less time that guard has."_

_"Mary is not agreeing with us," Jules ponders, her voice pausing for a few seconds over the headset. "It's as if…"_

_"She's waiting for something," Wordy concludes._

_"Okay let me t…"_

_"Boss!" Sam hisses._

_"I see it… Eddie?"_

"In position," Ed replies as he and the rest of the team watch the male hostage taker pull a pregnant patron from the scared group, place her in front of him and start yelling at Greg, pointing his gun at her swollen belly.

"Boss…"

_"Look I know that's not what…"_

"I want you all to DIE!" The male gunman shouts as he pulls back on the trigger, Greg knowing what was coming next.

_"Scorpio."_

It was a split second only but Ed's finger pulling back on the trigger was faster than the male hostage taker, the bullet embedding itself into his head, his body falling clear before the woman and her unborn child could be dealt harm. Sam and Wordy rush in to subdue the female gunman and the once tense crisis was finally brought to the only end written for it.

_"Eddie…"_

"Yeah boss…coming down. Is SIU here already?"

_"Just pulled up."_

"Okay on my way down."

Leaving his rifle exactly as is, knowing the drill all too well, Ed gives the scene one last glance before he takes his leave and slowly heads for the elevator to go down; wanting to get SIU over with and then get a few groceries and head home to make dinner for his wife.

XXXXXXXX

"Everything is done, thanks to you Spike," Donna replies as she nears Spike who was talking to Winnie at her desk.

"Welcome back," Spike smiles broadly.

"Thank you."

"Did you see the file I left you in the team three briefing room?"

"No…what's it about?"

"We got the ID's from the shooting here on Thursday. Thought you might want to see all we took down."

"Love to."

XXXXXXXX

Ed emerges from the building with his rifle in his right hand and bag in the other. He glances over at the dark sedan and the two waiting SIU officials and frowns. "A second gentlemen," he tells him as he hands them his stuff and heads over to Greg.

"Eddie?"

"Boss you wanna talk about Ida?"

"Yeah we um…" Greg mentions as Holleran nears them.

"Good work Constable Lane," Holleran praises. "Parker, I need a word."

"Of course. We'll talk about that back at the barn," Greg assures Ed.

"Okay," Ed replies with a small frown as he turns and heads for the darkened sedan, pausing before he climbs into the backseat, his weapon stowed in the trunk; his mind anxious to get this over with and get home.

XXXXXXXX

"Is this everyone?" Donna asks as she nears Spike, still hanging around Winnie's desk.

"Yeah why? Who's missing?"

"I just thought that we'd have gotten lucky and taken out Miles O'Grady as well; you know the pain in the ass that started all this with my paperwork."

"Isn't he there? I thought…" Spike mumbles as he flips through the pictures with the names stamped on them. He finds a picture and then pauses. "Odd."

"What?"

"I thought we had him…his voice was on the security tape just before the power is cut," Spike thinks back. "You sure?"

"You can't miss the Celtic tattoo on his right hand. We took out most of her top guys…I just wanted them all. Damn Mickey Boyd isn't here either. But maybe they ended up in Belfast along with Ida."

"So you know she's there now? That's one less thing to worry about," Spike mentions, making Donna look up in haste, an instant twinge flaring up in her stomach.

"Yeah…but you knew that too right? I mean Greg would have told you also; or maybe you told him?"

"Greg never told me that. The last time Greg and I spoke about Ida's whereabouts was on Friday and we were…"

"Friday? The first text from Greg we got was on Thursday and he confirmed she was seen leaving for Belfast and then on Sunday morning that she…arrived…Spike?" Donna asks as Spike presses the speaker button on Winnie's phone and dials Greg.

_"Winnie?" Greg's voice is heard. "What's going on?"_

"Boss I'm here with Donna," Spike pipes up. "Did you text her or Ed on Thursday telling them that Ida was leaving and then on Sunday with a confirmed sighting of Ida in Belfast?"

_"No, in fact when Ed's done with SIU he's coming back and then we're going to talk about it. But I figured it wasn't that big a deal to you both since I got a text back saying…" Greg explains._

"Greg, neither Ed nor I texted you back on the weekend," Donna assures him.

_"What? Okay…wait a sec…you're looking for who?" Greg pauses as they hear a man's voice in the background. "Constable Lane just left."_

"Greg, what's going on?"

_"Ah Holleran. It seems SIU sent another team for Ed but he just left with…wait….oh no…"_

"Oh my god Ed!" Donna half shouts as she pulls her phone, panic instantly racing through her entire frame as she tries to dial his cell.

XXXXXXXX

"Gentlemen…" Ed pipes up from the backseat as he notices the SIU driver turning down a dead end street.

"Almost there Constable Lane."

"Almost where? This is a dead end," Ed mentions with a panicked feeling.

"You're right it is…" the passenger replies in a low mocking tone as he turns around with a silenced gun in his right hand; the right hand with the unmistakable Celtic tattoo on it. "For you."

***bang***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Surprise! (Runs and hides – blaming the muse for the final twist!) Okay so you didn't think Ida gave up that easily did you? Some MAJOR angst and peril coming up next as Ida tries to make her final move (yes it will be the final one hehe). So thoughts on what she has planned for Ed to get back at Donna one last time? (obviously no deaths – gah you know me by now right?) Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 12 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

><p>"No…no…no oh god no…pick up Ed…please pick up," Donna frantically chants over and over as Greg directs Riley to immediately tap into the traffic cameras, Wordy and Sam already in pursuit of the way they saw the darkened sedan head out.<p>

"Ed pick up…Ed damn it!" Donna gently curses as she looks at Winnie and then Tom who had joined them, Greg's head set still active as he was working with Holleran to see exactly what had happened; Jules talking to one of the hostages to see if it indeed was a set-up as expected.

_"Donna, we'll get to the botto…"_

"Ida has him!" She practically shouts; looking at Spike and Tom in utter horror. "Don't bother asking anyone, she's behind all this!"

_"For her to se…"_

"Greg she did this!" Donna insists.

"We'll find him," Tom states softly as Spike quickly takes his leave, heading back to his specialized computer lab, on the phone with his friend from CSIS who had helped him earlier.

_"We don't know…_

"Greg, Ida has him!" Donna growls in anger and then softens her tone. "Sorry."

"Donna…" Tom tries to interject. "We will get…"

"You don't understand do you? None of you do!" Donna retorts. "She wants revenge and has taken it! We are not going to get a call asking us to make a trade or exchange or prisoner release or anything…she's going to torture him slowly and painfully and then kill HIM!" She shouts as she frantically blinks away tears, her heart racing at stop speed as she dials his number again. "And then we'll get a damn call!"

"I didn't mean a call. I meant with Wordy and Sam on the trail we'll get an idea of where…"

"Oh right like she's gonna leave a trail of damn breadcrumbs behind for us to find!" Donna lightly snaps. "She might be evil but she's not stupid! She planned this for days!"

"Look Spike left and he'll…you know he's brilliant. He'll find…"

"Tom…he can't die, he just can't."

"He won't."

"Please Ed…please pick up," she begs in such a tormented tone that Winnie's eyes instantly water; her mind not listening to anything other than the painful frantic beating of her heart. _Not Ed…oh god please not Ed…not like that…please not like that._

_"Donna…" Greg's voice starts to talk over the speaker phone, telling her that him, Jules and Riley were heading back; the suspicious hot call now under RCMP investigation and they would as a team work together to find Ed and they __**would**__ find him alive._

But she's not listening, her world slowly starting to spin faster and faster and then gaining top speed until everything around her was whizzing past at in a blinding blur; images of past victims at the hands of Ida Logan jumping out; images of her and Ed having fun at the restaurant; images of her in the hospital; images of her and Ed making love; images of…Judge Farnsworth's bloody body slamming into her – this time with Ed's face, making her gasp and her legs nearly give way.

"We'll find Ed," Tom tries to assure her as his voice finally registers.

"She flayed Farnsworth ALIVE!" She shouts as she numbly dials his number again. But there was no answer – not this time.

"Ed…" his name dies out on her lips before she literally feels herself falling into Tom's grasp. "I killed my husband."

XXXXXXXX

For a few brief seconds, his mind fills with wonder…_where are we going? _The wonder slowly morphing into a sickening feeling…_this is the wrong way…something's going on! _The sickening feeling to abject horror when the passenger turns around with a gun pointed right at him. At that exact same moment his phone rings, his hands unable to get it fast enough as something leaves the chamber in the seconds before that.

"Wh…" is all Ed manages before the small tranquilizer dart pierces his neck, his fingers frantically clawing at the deadly item but it was too late; the drugs had already entered his main vein and his vision – instantly blurring. His brain registers a small snicker as the male passenger leans toward him, snatching the phone away.

"Aww Mrs. Lane. You'll meet your wife in hell…" is all Ed's brain manages to decipher before the drugs fully assault him and he slumps down sideways onto the rest of the backseat.

"All too easy," Mickey snickers as he crushes Ed's phone with this foot and then tosses the mangled device into the backseat by Ed, the broken phone falling to the floor. But just before the signal was completely lost, it was at least able to give both Riley and Spike a location to work with; Riley now back with Spike and both of them using the traffic camera's to direct Wordy and Sam; Jules and Greg back with Donna and Tom.

_I love you…my wife…Ida's gone…concentrate on what matters…she tortured him…you don't want to see the pictures…hot call…Eddie we need to talk…Ida's not gone…dead end for you._

*BANG*

His body jerks awake at the last memory…or at least tries to. The drugs were still keeping his system sluggish but…but it was something else…cold…pain…can't move…what the hell….his body replays the tranq dart hitting his neck once more and Ed fully jerks awake. Much to his dismay, his situation had worsened and as he hears low taunting laughter approaching his entire frame courses with fear. With the bulk of his senses rendered helpless, his ears start to pick up every sound starting to assault him – playing upon his fears and forcing him to realize the dire predicament of his situation.

A thick black cloth was wrapped tightly around his eyes, keeping him in the dark and oblivious to the pain about to be inflicted by his merciless captor. A single piece of heavy tape was keeping him silent. He was seated on a very uncomfortable wooden chair, each wrist tightly bound to one of the wooden arms, secured down with a plastic zip tie, the edges already biting into his skin; the same situation for his ankles. Escape without help would be nearly impossible. Cold air starts to force fearful shivers to dance upon his skin, making his brain realize that he was only wearing his black boxers, the rest of his body exposed and vulnerable.

"Welcome to my humble lair Constable Lane," Ida Logan officially greets him. "Your final resting place."

XXXXXXXX

"Stop it!" Tom quickly snatches away photo's of the late Judge Farnsworth's body from Donna's grasp; him having stormed into the small boardroom he had helped her take a seat in to regain her emotional composure. But he had forgotten that Spike had left the files in there and that afforded her a morbid opportunity to get reacquainted with Ida's deadly handiwork.

"I hafta know…" she argues back, trying to keep hold on them.

"You've seen them. Ed won't suffer that fate!" He tries to argue back as he successfully yanks them away.

"Have you ever attended an autopsy on one of her victims?"

"No you wouldn't let me," he retorts.

"And for good reason. Do you know what she does to her victims?"

"We'll find him," Greg tries to reassure her as well.

"Do you know how much damage that woman…woman…hell, evil entity can inflict on a restrained prisoner in five minutes! So unless you tell me right now that Sam and Wordy are about to…" her voice trails off as another lump of emotion starts to form in her throat making it nearly impossible to swallow. "I'm to blame for this," she shakes her head as her eyes drop down to the shining band of gold on her finger. _Ed…oh god you better be alive…please god…please let him live, _she silently begs over and over.

"Wordy and Sam…"

"She'll take him someplace we can't find him…until she wants us to. Don't you understand that?"

"Yeah I do…I know her MO as well…I've seen the pictures and know…trust me…damn I can't imagine either okay? Ed's a friend and I care for him and trust me to see you both like this is killing me inside," Tom confesses in a tormented tone. "But we will find her and when we find her we'll find him – alive."

"Tom…"

"I'll believe that for both of us."

"Donna we have the added advantage that we know it's her and that Ed's missing and we didn't waste too much time which is something she's probably not counting on – at least yet. We'll use that element to our advantage," Greg interjects.

"Greg…"

"Donna you said that she likes to take her time and slowly torment her victims right?"

"Yes she likes them to feel…oh gosh Greg she wants him to…" her voice cracks and fades.

"Spike is working on…"

"You said he couldn't use Ed's phone signal anymore," she looks over at Greg in sorrow; her mind battling her heart against accepting emotional defeat at Ida's hands.

"He has other means," Greg adds in haste.

"Spike will find away…we will find Ed alive. We will…you just hafta believe that," Tom urges. Donna looks at him, her heart racing so fast she was surprised she was still standing. She wants to believe him…so badly but as her mind flashes images of Ed's face on Farnsworth's flayed corpse, her doubt starts to give way and she pulls away from Tom and heads for the woman's locker room, needing more than a minute.

"Ed…" she whispers in misery as she slumps down onto the bench and softly cries. "I am so sorry…what have I done?"

XXXXXXXX

_Ida…_ his mind digests in dread. Although he had told himself there was the possibility she was still around; to know that this could possibly be his last moments on earth actually force him to feel fear. She was evil; relishing in torment and death. He was sorry now that he had seen the pictures of Judge Farnsworth – flayed alive. _Oh god…please let me die before that…or be rescued. _Rescued alive of course being the first choice_._

"Pondering your fate?" Ida lightly queries as she nears him.

Ed feels his fingers instantly grasp the ends of the chair arms as Ida's fingers slowly touch the back of his head, moving a bit lower and applying some pressure to the back of his neck, lingering on his vulnerable spinal cord and then trailing to his cheek; ripping the tape from his mouth and allowing him to finally take in a small breath of fresh air.

"I want to hear you begging me to kill you Constable Lane," Ida mocks, making Ed grit his teeth in defiance. "To end your suffering."

"You…won't hear it," Ed vows angrily.

"You will beg me…I know you will," Ida chides in a confident tone.

Knowing it was pointless to bargain for his life, Ed tries to keep his posture as still and rigid as possible; his heart, however, was about to burst through his ribcage, betraying his fear. His own internal orders to remain rigid and unyielding would soon be pushed far beyond the breaking point.

"I am somewhat disappointed that you haven't at least asked me why I'm doing this," Ida states with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"You enjoy killing."

"Somewhat. I enjoy revenge," Ida replies pointedly as Mickey walks up to her with the ill-fated instrument of death, the silver gleaming in the dimly lit atmosphere; Ed unable to see the blade as it nears his vulnerable flesh. "I also enjoy creating fear and misery…it's a quality I picked up and perfected by my beloved Callum," she refers to her late husband. "Whom you…"

"I had nothing to do with his death!"

"Does it really matter who actually pulled the trigger?" Ida interjects angrily.

A few moments earlier Ed had picked up the sound of heavy footsteps approaching and could only assume that it was one of the two males that had been instrumental in his kidnapping. But where was the other?

"Turn yourselves in now."

"And miss out on all the fun?" Mickey snickers as he leans in a bit closer; his fingers grasping the thick knot of the heavy blindfold and pulling Ed's head painfully back. "Not on your life…which shortly won't be worth very much."

"You're nothing but a petty thug," Ed grunts angrily, his fingers curling a bit tighter around the ends of the chair handles.

"Brave words for a man with no means of escape but death. I had a bit of fun at your expense earlier," Mickey hisses in his ear; Ed's mind instantly picking up on the tender throbbing in his mid-section; his brain realizing that his captor must have gotten a few punches in in his unconscious state. "I would love to do a real number on you with my two fists knowing you can't fight back, and it might come to that but not…right…now," he growls as he lets go of the blindfold and Ed's head slowly lolls forward.

"Ladies first," Ida smiles down at her captive as Ed feels his nearly naked frame tense due to her closeness. "Right now it's my turn."

But now what awaited him? What kind of torture would he endure before…the end? _No…not the end...Donna will find you…the team will find you...hold onto that thought, _his mind tries to convince him. But a few seconds later he feels the blunt edge of cold steel gently rest under his chin before roughly forcing it upward.

Biting back a small gulp and trying to drown out nearby snickers, Ed's stomach instantly tightens as his head is painfully forced up a little higher.

"This blade has been in my family for fifty years and Callum taught me to use it well," Ida mentions in a low tone, her lips twisting into an evil smile. "I hope you told your wife that you loved her this morning. I think that's always very fitting for a final parting. I was of course denied that by my husband…his last words were somewhat more like what you'll utter next."

And before Ed's mind can even think to react, the knife drops to his chest, opening a slice just above the soft dark hairline and forcing his lips to utter an anguished growl, his heart rate instantly skyrocketing once again, his small nails digging into the hard wooden handles his wrists were tightly bound to.

"Exactly like that," Ida mentions bitterly; Ed's lungs lightly heaving. Without missing a beat, the knife drops a bit lower the newly damp edge of the slicing blade resting on his ribcage.

"Beg me Constable Lane…beg me for your life," Ida hisses as her fingers curl around the blade a bit tighter.

"Never…" Ed manages as his dry mouth tries in vain to swallow; his lungs starting to heave.

"Beg me!"

XXXXXXXX

_'Good morning beautiful…I'm making dinner tonight…snails…am really liking this…I love you…see you tonight.'_

Donna's mind continues to swirl with twisted images of her beloved husband teasing her about making dinner and then morphing into the horrible corpse being delivered to her in the same condition as that of Judge Leo Farnsworth. She curses once more, her fist angrily wiping away anguished tears.

It's not until she hears a soft shuffle that she turns to see Jules watching her with a sympathetic gaze on her face.

"I know I hafta hold it together but every second we linger…god I can almost hear him…" Donna's voice trails off.

"I can't imagine. I mean if it were me and…"

"Sam?" Donna asks with a soft smile to which Jules nods.

"I saw the pictures. Ed won't suffer that fate."

"She has him…she has him now and we don't…I did this."

"How so?"

"Ed is in this situation because of me."

"Oh I don't think he'd want you blaming yourself," Jules replies softly.

"I know and…Jules I love him…more than anything. I can't find him like that. I can't…" she huffs as she takes a deep breath and then steps back. "We just talked about finding a new apartment together and now…"

"And now you'll just have to wait a few days to start," Jules reassures her.

"I should be telling myself this."

"Trust me if it was Sam, I'd be wanting to hear this from you," she answers in truth. "And I know I would so I'm returning the favor."

"I just know what she's done…what she's like…she's evil; she has no regard for any life except her own," Donna huffs as she finally takes a deep breath, rubs her face and then gives her small head a shake. "I refuse to let her win now. Ed…he put himself on the line for me…risked his life…I can't fall apart on him now. It's not fair but..." Donna rambles. "I just feel so responsible for this. He's in this situation because of me."

"But you are only human and that's why…"

"You have a team here to support you, especially right now," Tom's voice interjects, making Donna look up at him as Jules quietly slips from the room; giving them a moment.

"I hafta go."

"What? Where?"

"Wherever the hell Wordy and Sam are…I hafta be…Tom I can't just…" her voice trails off in a nervous ramble as he blocks her path. "I want my husband at my side right now!"

"Donna…"

"Move!"

"Wait a sec…"

"I know this sounds stupid but…Tom he's in pain…I can feel it."

"Of course you can because you know what she's capable of."

"She flayed Farns…"

"I know…and you know…and we all know…mentally dwelling on those…"

"While he was alive she had poured water mixed with vinegar onto him to…"

"I know," Tom interrupts again. "Okay I know all that just as well as you. But I'm here to…"

"I WANT HER DEAD!" Donna shouts and then steps back. "Sorry," she utters in a softer tone.

"Don't be…I want her dead also," he laments as Spike comes into the room in haste.

"Please…please tell me you've found him."

"We have an idea of where they might have taken him."

"Where?"

"Toronto Island."

"Let's go."

_Please God…please let me get there in time to save my husband…I love him more than anything…please._

XXXXXXXX

"Ahh!" Ed's lips utter in misery, his body pushing back into the hard wooden chair as a bucket of ice cold water, mixed with something else was thrown on him, forcing the surface cuts that Ida had made to angrily rebel, his skin instantly producing sweat and shiver bumps at the same time; his lungs burning as his heart rate tries to rapidly compensate.

"I will stop at any time. You just hatfa beg me," Ida smiles as Mickey steps back with the empty bucket swinging in his hand, Ed's faltering frame still helplessly trapped in the chair.

"Go…to hell," Ed gasps, his lips biting back, his throat thick and unable to swallow back the stinging from the cuts; small pools of water and blood mixing together and running down his naked skin and pooling on the floor around the chair. _Donna…_his mind calls out as his tries to force a picture of her from their date Saturday into his mind, wanting to concentrate on her beautiful face to give him hope instead of allowing his mind to mire in his dire predicament.

"I intend to go someplace else but hell isn't on the agenda just yet Constable Lane, at least not for me," Ida taunts him in a low tone as she moves in a bit closer, the bloody blade now resting on Ed's lips, forcing his tongue to take a taste of the coppery sludge and his stomach to instantly lurch as it slowly slides down his parched throat. "Beg me."

He didn't know how many surface cuts she had made but was thankful so far that none of them seemed that deep, that means they would heal if…_if I'm rescued, _his mind ponders in misery. His heart rate had long passed critical, adrenaline had been coursing through his veins, his stomach already having heaved watery bile, and his fingers successfully having made small marks into the wooden chair handles.

"I say we just finish this," Mickey leans in closer with an angry hiss. "Give me the damn knife…let me slit his throat and be done with it!"

"We have a bit more time," Ida smiles as her fingers curl around Ed's rough chin and jerk his head upward. "I want Constable Lane to suffer a bit longer," she concludes as Ed yanks his head free, his body still stinging and shivering from the cuts and the ice cold water bath.

"Get me another bucket!" Ida demands in anger.

Mickey grumbles under his breath as he stands back, glares at Ed once more before he takes his leave, going to see Miles and then cementing their last minute plans to get away in the small plane that was fueled and ready for takeoff.

Ed hears Mickey's heavy finally fading in the distance but stifles another sharp gasp as he feels the sticky blade resting against his inner thigh, pushing against his femoral artery. A cut to that and he'd be dead within minutes.

"I hold your life in my hands Constable Lane. You will beg me for your life."

Ed remains silent, his fingers curling a bit tighter around the wooden chair handles, his teeth nearly grinding each other as he feels the blade press down a bit further.

"Beg me!"

"No," Ed lightly growls in defiance, forcing Ida's anger to surge even more at her headstrong captive; cursing the fact that she'd already have had verbal satisfaction from the others long before this.

"Very well…"

XXXXXXXX

Greg glances at Donna in the front passenger seat, Tom driving; Jules, Spike, Rachel and Gary in the other SUV; Wordy and Sam already at the helipad to get over to Toronto Island and rescue their captured friend and team mate. His mind was racing with horror as to what Eddie might be facing, his thoughts mirroring that of the rest of the team; Wordy's concern a bit heightened than the others, outside Donna, he being closest to Ed. But he can't imagine what she must be thinking, especially after having seen Ida's handiwork so up close and personal.

_He hasta be okay, _her heart chants over and over; her mind trying to show her a bit more of reality but replaying images of Ida's previous handiwork. The corpses all had some different markings on them but the instrument of death was always the same; a razor sharp blade that would cut through human bone as easily as through soft butter.

_'I love you'…_she hears his voice echoing in her mind and instantly her eyes water and fists tighten. Neither Tom nor Greg could offer much in the way of verbal reassurance and she knows that; it wasn't up to them to try to right this terrible wrong, only Ida's death could do that.

_We hafta make it…we just hafta, _she chants over and over, her eyes darting between the scenery outside and down to her phone, willing Ida to at least call with a request for her to meet and end this. But there would be no call coming…unless it was from Ida, calling from Belfast to tell her where to claim her beloved husband's lifeless corpse.

_Ed…I love you…damn I love you so much…you better just hold on…please god let him hold on…please._

_"Okay I think I have located the car that was used to um…transport Ed in," Spike's voice comes over the headset, Donna more than thankful for the distraction._

_"Where Spike?" Greg asks in haste._

_"I'm sending location coordinates to your PDA's. There will be two helicopters waiting to take us but that will also limit our element of surprise," Spike's voice finishes with a small sigh._

And that of course could mean a certain death if Ed was indeed still alive.

_"Timing is going to be everything here team," Greg reminds them. "Spike, once you lock onto Miles signal, block it for as long as you can. I don't want any active cameras telling them how many of us are coming. We still have the element of surprise up until we land," _Greg pauses and then turns back to look at Donna. "She stormed our holdout…time to storm her's."

"Let's do this," Donna states firmly as the SUV's stop right beside the helipad and then it's a quick gear up and sprint to the waiting helicopters and into the air. She had thought about just going it alone, but wouldn't have made it to the island without some kind of tail and in truth was happy to have the rest of the teams at her side; but given the opportunity to go after Ida alone and end this for good, that's the chance she was gonna take.

_Hold on Ed…I'm coming._

XXXXXXXX

Silence.

_Where is she? What's next? _His mind would ponder as he heard Ida's useless pacing stop a few minutes back. What he didn't know, couldn't see was…she was studying him; not with fascination for his defiance, but in angry frustration that he hadn't given in yet as the others had. She had tossed name after name at him; examples of the demise she was threatening to make him experience; the ugly fate she wants him to realize in an attempt to break him.

But so far he was defiant to her petty attempts at torment – both physical and psychological. The cuts, they weren't many but the laced watery substance splashed upon him, was keeping them raw and throbbing; however, it was also cleaning them at the same time.

_Our first…_Ed's mind tries to grasp and hold onto; the tender moment with his beloved wife in her old apartment when they had decided upon finding a new place that was theirs – together. Would that future actually get to be realized?

"Constable Lane is still being defiant," Ida states with some disappointment in her tone. She had backed off the main femoral artery - thankfully but he knew that she was basically saving that final death stroke for the last possible moment.

"You know she won't get a call right? Your wife! She won't know where you are until you are DEAD!" Mickey hisses in anger as he steps up and grabs the damp knot of the blindfold and yanks Ed's head back once more. "Give me the damn knife!" He demands of Ida, not waiting but snatching it and pressing it down upon Ed's throat just as he goes to swallow; pressing down a bit further and preventing the action.

"She wants to toy with you…me, I'd be just as satisfied in spilling your blood right here…right NOW!" Mickey yells, his voice making an eerie echo and finally giving Ed some small idea of just what kind of place he was in.

_A warehouse? An airplane hangar? But where? Pearson was too busy…Toronto Island? _They could have easily taken the short ferry ride over and then pulled away from the regular traffic.

Mickey curses Ed silent defiance once more as Ida's hands rest on his, gently easing the blade back and allowing Ed to finally swallow.

"Why are we waiting?"

"I want him to beg me for his life."

"He's never gonna beg you!" Mickey counters in anger. "I say we just finish this bastard off right now and get the hell outta here!"

"I'll only ask once more Constable Lane. Will you beg me for your life?" Ida growls as she moves in for the final killing stroke.

"No," Ed hisses in anger; his mind telling his body to get ready for the final death stroke; taking a deep breath and then waiting…waiting to exhale.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…"Greg's voice snaps the teams attention back to him. "We land in a few minutes…we hit the ground running. Spike I need you to turn the tables and cut their power when I tell you."

_"Copy that."_

_Ed…we're here…oh god I pray I'm not too late._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well obviously I wasn't going to draw out Ed's capture any longer b/c well…I refuse to kill my beloved Eddie and that's what Ida wanted lol (dang those badguys!) how do you think the final showdown is gonna go? How will Ida meet her fate? I would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much (you know it makes us update faster) :)

**PS:** Hope you all liked the last chapter of Eye for an Eye - a bit more to go for that one before a new Ed/Wordy adventure is posted! :)


	13. Rescued from the Abyss

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 13 – Rescued from the Abyss**

* * *

><p>Wordy glances over at Donna, her face falling to mask the emotions she was feeling. His best friend had been kidnapped and more than likely tormented by a woman with little regard for human life. He too had seen some of the pictures; at the time remembering feeling his stomach lurch and literally thanking God that it was no one he know personally. However, once quiet fears were now starting to be loudly realized as they near the drop point of their rescue attempt. Ed had been in Ida's grasp for a few good hours; more than enough time for her to have inflicted serious pain and suffering, irreparable damage to her helpless captive.<p>

_Oh god please don't let Ed have suffered that fate please…_Wordy's mind begs over and over. He glances once more at Donna and knows she's putting on a brave face now; inside she must be just panic stricken, having worked with Ida's handiwork the most up close and personal. He can't imagine Ed's terror at now being their hostage; his life only to be toyed with and not bargained for. That was Ida's MO – she didn't care about an exchange, she was more about the body dump and the aftermath for those left to clean up her evil handiwork.

Part of his mind could hear his best friends cries of anguish as the blade expertly slices through his soft skin, leaving a mark that could fade with time – if given the opportunity to heal. He gives his head a shake trying to clear the images of the dead bodies left in Ida's wake, but he knows that Ed won't escape all this completely unscathed. The main question was now much pain was he enduring? And would they arrive in time to stop it for good? He offers up one last prayer before his own mental morbidity is broken and it's time to get down to business.

_"Okay team, we're almost there."_

He hears Greg's command to the team and instantly feels his fingers curl a bit more tightly around his MP5.

_"Spike,"_ Greg's voice breaks into the morbid thoughts of Donna, Wordy and the rest of the team. _"What's the status?"_

_"Hold on…infrared camera is still kinda weak from this distance but I can pick up a few heat signatures. In the middle of the building there are three figures together and um…well none are moving so I can't tell who's who from here. Two solitary figures on the north end and two on the south. One lone man on the north and two at the east. She's prepared."_

_"Course she is," _Greg sighs. _"Wordy, you lead the tactical here. What's the plan?"_

Wordy looks at Donna and frowns but upon getting a small nod and silent request to _get my husband back alive, _he takes a deep breath and begins.

_"Okay Team One and Team Three…this is what we'll do. Sam, Jules…"_

_Hold on Ed…hold on buddy we're almost there._

XXXXXXXX

He couldn't tell how deep or how wide the cut on his thigh was but as soon as he felt his own blood seeping from the latest knife cut and sliding down his inner thigh, Ed's heart rate soared past critical. _She did it…she severed the femoral artery, _his mind lament in misery, his eyes watering under the dark blindfold.

"You can let go of that breath Constable Lane," Ida hisses angrily, the sticky blade of the knife still resting against his thick, throbbing thigh. "You'll take your next one in hell."

Ed's lips utter another gasp as the third bucket of watery vinegar is thrown on his captive frame, the cut on his thigh, dangerously close to his vital artery, starting to rebel against the substance now mixing with the freshly cut flesh. The cold water and stinging force him to gasp and grit his teeth as his fists tighten, his arm flexing and forcing the biting edge of the plastic restraints to dig further into his captive wrists.

"Beg me," Ida goads him once more, much to the ire of Mickey.

"Never…" Ed manages in a tormented whisper.

"BEG ME!" She yells, her tone stinging his ears.

"Never…" Ed slightly pants, his lungs gently heaving for air.

_Focus on Donna…she'd never give up…she's coming…she's…or is she? _his mind pauses as his lips utter another groan in agony. Time was now meaningless. How long had he been missing? Surely the team knew and would be looking for him. SIU never took this long. _They have to know right? The team…they hafta know right? _But as he listens to his captor's slow circling footsteps and low mocking laughter, his hope starts to slightly falter; especially with Ida's next taunting words.

"If you think your team is coming…think again," Ida's finger rests on Ed's rough, flushed cheek, giving it a small stroke before Ed jerks his face away, only to have Ida roughly grab his chin and force his face back to hers. "Your defiance is pointless."

"It's pissing you off," Ed grumbles.

"Ah so that's your game, very well," Ida replies with a small curse under her breath as she holds the bloody knife against his cheek and presses down a bit, not cutting the skin but just transferring his own blood to his face. "You will see your wife in hell. Goodbye Constable Lane," Ida states firmly as she pulls the knife away from his face and presses it into the cut she had already made, intending to deliver the death stroke and then make a call to Donna.

Ed feels his fingers tighten around the wooden chair handles, his throat unable to swallow and his body slightly shaking from fear. But just before his cruel fate could be sealed, a loud shout is heard and Ida's actions literally stop in place; the cut's size not being altered.

"We've got company!"

_Team One! Thank you God. _Ed's mind instantly states in elation as he takes a deep breath, his throat still having difficulty swallowing but his mind ordering him to hold on just a little bit longer.

"Not possible! Mickey…" Ida calls out as she gives Ed's small smirk a little backhand and then hands something to her right hand man. "Your team will find you dead," Ida hisses in anger.

"Yeah I'll take…"

"Take care of him."

"Ida…" Ed starts only feel something pierce his skin.

"Goodbye Constable Lane!"

"NO!" Ed tries to shout before his world finally goes dark, his wife's name the last word his mind clings to before he feels consciousness finally slide away.

_'Donna…'_

XXXXXXXX

The two helicopters near each end of the building, the respective team members each having their instructions and ready for action. As soon as the small rubber wheels touch the ground, they all jump out in pairs and ready for a fight to the death.

Sam and Jules head for the north end of the large airplane hangar; Rachel and Gary head for the South. Spike heads for the one lone man, not realizing it would be his electronic rival; Greg and Tom head for the east with Wordy and Donna heading for the main entrance; Donna wanting to get Ida before anyone else; Riley in the helicopter with the infrared sensor and feeding all of them on the fly.

"Just be careful, she's playing for keeps and your head isn't bulletproof," Tom whispers to her seconds before they had landed.

"So am I," Donna growled back.

_"Stay sharp teams they…" is all Greg manages before a hail of gunfire is heard. _

A few bursts of excited chatter is heard, Riley dictating to the various teams where their targets were heading, Donna and Wordy heading for a small side door that wasn't guarded. A single shot to the bolt and the door is pulled open, Donna's heart racing as she waits for Wordy to enter and then takes a deep breath before she enters a few seconds later.

Her and Wordy quickly squint into the dimly lit surrounding before them, bursts of gunfire and distorted voices around them, marring their ability to pick out any specific voices – Ida Logan's in particular.

"Upstairs," Wordy whispers as he picks up a glint of a flashlight with gunfire around in or around it – a target that was now theirs to deal with.

"Let's go," Donna whispers back as they eye a single staircase on either side leading up to a darkened landing.

_"North side is secure," Sam's voice is heard over the headset._

_"Team when you clear your entranceways, guard it and make sure that no one can get in or out until Island security arrives," Greg directs._

_"Boss…" Spike's voice is heard. "I'm heading for who I think might be Miles but there's a plane here and…" Spike's voice stops as another hail of gunfire is heard in his direction._

_"Spike!"_

_"Boss I'm pinned down," Spike tells the team._

_"Greg I'm on my way to help Spike," Rachel pipes up before a bit more gunfire is heard._

_"South side is secure," Gary tells them. "Island security is on its way. As soon as they arrive I'm coming in."_

"Take the right," Wordy gestures to Donna as they near the darkened base to go up. With each step up, Donna feels her fingers tighten around the handle of her MP5 and her heart rate start to race slightly faster; small beads of anxiety-laden sweat slowly forming and sliding down her back. The movement out of the left of her eye is Wordy, nothing else in their current vicinity was doing much to reveal itself to them.

_"Riley…anything? Donna and I are moving up an inner platform with a set of stairs on each side; we're almost at the top."_

_"I see three figures on top of the landing; two about ten feet up in the rafters. None of them are moving, so am thinking it's a trap."_

"Anyone find Ed yet?" Donna asks with uncertainty.

_"Negative," is the chime in response from all members except Wordy; as she knows he hasn't found him yet. _

They near the top of the landing and Donna peers over, her world instantly slamming to a dead halt. "Oh my god…Ed!" She hisses as she rushes up the last few steps only to be met with a hail of gunfire from the hidden snipers, sending her back behind the top few stairs for cover.

"Wordy," she utters, her mind trying to erase the image of Ed's unmoving frame from its memory.

_"Riley, location on Donna and Wordy," Greg states in haste. "Donna is he…"_

With help from Riley, Wordy fires off a shot, into the darkened hiding place of the man keeping Donna pinned, sending him further back into the shadows and allowing her the chance to ascend once more.

"Ed! Why won't he at least look up…he can't…oh god please let him at least look up," she utters in misery as she peers over the top stair once more. He was still tightly tied to the chair and blindfold in place; but his head was bowed and he wasn't giving any indication that he knew they were there. Blood trails were clearly visible on his somewhat pale skin, a pool of crimson tinted water was glistening from the cold fluorescent lights above around his feet and the base of the chair. But to anyone looking – he was seemingly lifeless. _He can't be dead._

"Ed!" She tries once more, the despair in her voice clearly evident. _Please god…please let him be alive. _

_"Status Donna," Greg implores._

"I uh…I don't…I don't know," she shakes her head, quickly brushing away a few automatic tears that were forming.

"Wordy!"

"I can't…get…boss, Donna and I see Ed. He's um…"

"He's not moving," Donna adds with a soft lament.

"But we're pinned down."

_"Rachel leave Spike and meet…" Greg's voice trails off with instructions._

Donna takes one more step up, her ears picking up a low mocking laugh coming from the darkness below and looks at Wordy and narrows her eyes. "Ida…" she whispers before she turns to head back down.

"Donna!" Wordy hisses as he watches her leaving.

"She's mine!" Donna growls before she locks eyes with Wordy in the darkness.

"You can't leave."

"Save my husband, please," she begs before she turns and hurries downstairs and disappears into the darkness.

"Boss. I need backup now!" Wordy demands. "Donna's gone after Ida!"

_"Wordy, island security is here to watch the north entrance. I'm coming to you," Sam tells him in haste._

_"I'm going after Donna. Riley, which way?" Tom asks as he nears the area with the darkened stairwell. _

Wordy glances up and looks at Ed and curses, silently begging his best friend to at least flinch and acknowledge that his team was there to save him.

_"Wordy, seconds away," Sam's voice is heard over the headset as he nears the right side of the stairs to go up; the ones that Donna had come down minutes earlier._

"Hurry Sam," Wordy insists as he readies his gun. "Riley, any way to turn on even one of the small emergency light's up there?"

_"Uh hold on…" _

_"Riley, override the inner lights," Spike directs._

_"Okay got it."_

Just as Sam nears the top of the stairwell, another hail of gunfire rings out, not letting either of them get to their captive friend and team leader. But mere seconds later a few small emergency lights are turned on, making each Logan goon, curse but giving both Sam and Wordy confirmed targets to take out.

"Sam…cover me," Wordy instructs as he slowly eases himself upright, allowing Sam to pick off the first man and then the second and then stand guard as Wordy rushes toward Ed, begging for his life to have been somehow spared.

As soon as he reaches Ed, he notices the cut on his thigh still oozing blood; his lips however, uttering a small sigh of relief as he feels his main carotid artery; the life pulse of the body, thankful that a faint but noticeable heartbeat is felt.

"He's alive! Sam I need help!" Wordy bellows to Sam for help and to call for a Medivac ASAP! "Boss cover the stairwell."

_"Copy that, Tom and I are almost there."_

"Just hold on Ed…oh please let him hold on," Wordy mumbles over and over as Sam rushes to help. As Wordy works to make a tight tourniquet around Ed's thigh, Sam gently lifts Ed's head, gesturing to Wordy about the clear tape over his mouth and the pieces of foam in his ears.

"That's why he didn't respond," Sam growls as he plucks the foam from his ears and then gently cuts the tight plastic restraints keeping him bound to the chair.

"Okay…I hope this works," Wordy mutters as he knots off the bloody damp cloth that had been used as blindfold.

Ed's eyes slightly flicker at Wordy's handiwork on his thigh to stop the blood flow but then roll back and close seconds later.

"No…no you gotta stay with us Ed…Ed!" Wordy begs as Sam finally cuts Ed free and they gently remove him from the chair, laying him down on the floor, away from the pool of bloody water.

"He's shivering," Sam frowns as he looks at Ed's slightly jerking frame.

"He's in shock but we have nothing…boss do you ha…"

_"Guys there's a first aid kit in the airplane, hold on," Spike mentions._

"Hurry Spike!"

"Look at the cuts…damn what did she do," Sam curses as he gently wipes away some blood from Ed's cheek, thankful that it was just a stain and there was no actual opening of flesh beneath his finger.

"She failed to kill him. Ed…you gotta stay with me okay?" Wordy gently pats Ed's face, wanting another verbal indicator that his best friend was indeed still with him.

"Did she sever the femoral artery?"

"No…I don't think so…it might have been close bu..I don't think so…Spike!"

_"Almost there…Rachel cover me, I'm going in," Spike's voice is heard as he nears the opening to the plane. _However, just as he's about to enter, a gunshot rings out, pushing Spike back and bringing Rachel forward. _"Miles is in the plane…I repeat Miles is in the plane! We need another…"_

_"Spike look out," Rachel directs._

_"I'm on my way," Gary's voice is heard. "Be there in two minutes."_

_"Make it one," Greg growls._

With Sam's gun still trained and ready, Wordy hovers over his best friend, quietly begging him to hold on and then checking over the other cuts. His body was cold and wet, shivering from the lack of adrenaline and the residue from the physical torment; his own mind cursing himself for not being able to even take off his vest and offer it to Ed for some warmth. But Ida and Mickey were still missing and they were all still on high alert – it wasn't over yet.

_"Wordy I'm at the bottom of the stairs," Greg tells him._

_"I'm going after Donna," Tom pipes up._

_"Security is coming in the east entrance with some supplies," Jules interjects. _

"Hold on Ed…please just open your eyes," Wordy begs, making Sam look at him in torment.

"He's gonna make it…he's too strong and stubborn to die," Sam reminds him firmly as Ed's eyes slightly flutter. Sam hears Wordy curse under his breath and knows what he's thinking – the same as everyone else – Ida Logan must pay for all the pain she's inflicted.

XXXXXXXX

With Ed's unmoving frame still in her mind Donna reaches the bottom of the stairs, momentarily freezing in place; her mind unwilling to allow her to take the next step. _Go back and be with Ed…your husband needs you…_her mind and heart both beg. No! I must finish this, he's in good hands, she silently argues back as she squints into the darkness before her and then carefully heads toward the low taunt, the team chatter on the headsets reminding her that they were indeed winning the war; but that the head of the snake was still intact.

Knowing that Ed was still alive and fighting to come back to them, gave her more inner courage and strength to carry on with her mission of personally bringing her nemesis to justice. _Ed would do it for me…I owe this to him to end it for us!_

"Don't you have someone to tend to Mrs. Lane?" Ida's voice mocks from the distance as Donna closes in toward a darkened part of the building; Spike and the plane off to her left, Ed and Wordy up and back behind her.

"Come out and face me you coward!" Donna hisses as she raises her gun a bit to the left another shuffling sound is heard. _Mickey! _Her mind cements. _Just be careful, Ed's alive…make sure you remain that way also._

Donna freezes in place for a few seconds before venturing out a few more feet and stopping and ducking behind a beam just as few gunshots ring out; sending her scrambling for the nearest cover.

"This place is surrounded, your pilot and plane out of commission!" Donna calls out in anger. "You've lost! Now come ou…" Donna stops just as another hail of gunfire rings out.

But when she doesn't hear anything in reply she knows she's struck an instant nerve with Ida and smiles into the dimly lit surroundings.

"Didn't count on us finding you on our terms right?" She asks with a small snicker, her ears picking up a hushed curse in the distance. "You're not the only one with means."

"You can't beat me Mrs. Lane," Ida states vehemently, making Donna's fingers tighten around the handle of her gun once more. "You can't even find me."

"There is no where to run in here…so just drop your gun and come out!" Donna demands as she takes a few more steps closer.

"No!" Ida replies stubbornly before another shot rings out; this one nearly missing her, shaving off the corner of the wooden beam she was behind and forcing her to duck and cover her eyes a few seconds as the slivers of wood hurl in all directions before sailing to the floor. The distraction, however was what Ida was counting on, allowing Mickey to rush toward Donna, grab her by the tail end of her braid and pull her back toward him, making her lose her footing but not the grasp on her gun.

Donna lets out a yelp as she tries to twist herself around in Mickey's grasp.

"I had the pleasure of killing your husband," Mickey's hot foul breath whispers in her ear. "I'll have the same pleasure of killing you."

"Like hell!" Tom shouts as he charges toward them, slamming his body into both of theirs, the bulk of his directed at the bulk of Mickey's taking them down to the left and allowing Donna to roll to the right. "Go!" Tom directs with a small grunt as Donna breaks free and charges after Ida.

_"Medivac is about ten minutes out," Donna hears Spike telling the team._

_"Wordy we have supplies here to help Ed," Jules voice is heard next._

_"I'm going to help Tom and Donna," Sam is next; Gary staying with Wordy and Jules to help Ed; Rachel and Spike still guarding the plane with Miles hold up inside. _

"Ida! Give it up!" Donna calls out as she races down a darkened hallway, away from her team; Tom still fighting with Mickey but Sam arriving and finally allowing the Team Three team lead to get the upper hand.

Donna reaches another opening and then ducks as another shot is fired in her direction, making her stop and duck before quickly reappearing and resuming her original course; sheer hatred and determination fueling her adrenaline now.

She rounds a corner and literally stops short as she comes face to face with her chief nemesis; two guns instantly raised – a standoff ensuing.

"It's over…you drop your weapon now or I will shoot."

"Are you going to kill me in cold blood Sargent Sabine?" Ida mocks.

"It's Lane, and if I have to I will," Donna hisses, not knowing that Sam had left Mickey in Tom's capable hands and was already on his way to finding a sniper spot to back Donna if necessary.

"Really? You think you can live with yourself for taking a life in cold blood?"

"I don't have your practice with it but I'm a fast learner," Donna retorts through clenched teeth. "Now…drop your weapon and remain in place."

"I think you know I won't," Ida replies slowly. "So do we just stand here until one of your team comes and ends it for you?" She tries to goad.

"Unlike you I don't revel in glory for taking a life. That's something I'll never practice at. Now drop it and pay for all the evil you've inflicted."

"Me pay?"

"I realize that you always thought yourself untouchable, but that's one of your greatest weaknesses."

"Oh no my dear…it's one of my greatest strengths. And you stalling for time until your team sets up is really moot."

"It won't be when you're dead," Donna replies with conviction. "You've lost…everything. We have all your men, your plane is literally grounded and your means have come to an end. I won't say it again…drop your damn gun!"

Donna watches the older woman before her, not for one second daring to breath or even blink; knowing that the evil entity before her wouldn't' hesitate to use that to her own deadly advantage.

"It's over…you've lost," Donna mentions calmly, giving Ida a small smile.

"Very well then…" Ida states slowly as she arches a silver brow at the younger woman before her, inwardly cursing her name and vowing revenge no matter what the personal cost in the long run.

Donna watches the gun slowly starting to falter and lower, her heart rate, however, slowly starting to rise with each millisecond that passes; the armed standoff nearly at a completion.

But just as Ida's about to lower the gun all the way, she fires off a shot at Donna, striking her shoulder, but in the vest. Donna's body reverberates with the shot but manages to fire one off, milliseconds later, catching the older woman in the leg and taking her down for the count. Her hand reaches out but just as it does, Sam fires off a warning shot, grazing her hand and sending the gun out of reaching distance; allowing Donna to rush in, kick it away and hover over her with her gun drawn.

"It's over you bitch," she curses before giving her a smug smile. But her expression turns deadly as she cocks the trigger and prepares to deliver the kill shot.

"Donna…good work," Greg's calm voice is heard as he emerges from the shadows. He had watched Donna's takedown without interfering but as soon as Ida was down and the gun out of striking distance, he noticed an invisible dark shadow cover Donna's delicate features, clouding her judgment with a rash, vengeful act or retribution and pulling her toward a dark abyss of personal hell. But Ida was down, unable to shoot back – it would be murder and he knows that's the last thing Ed would want. And without his team lead and more importantly her husband to reason for this situation; here to talk some sense into her, it was up to him to salvage their future from the dark abyss that was awaiting to swallow her up.

"Not done yet Greg, just give me a minute," she insists as she continues to glare at the woman on the ground. She had her…she was defenseless. _Strike her down…get to Ed…take the kill shot…let Greg make the arrest…KILL HER! WALK AWAY NOW._

Her mind was waging a heated war with her heart over Ida's fate; her needing to choose between being her deliverer or destructor. _She deserves to die…you're not a murderer…_and on it went. She sees images flash in her mind, haunting, lifeless images…dead eyes…open mouths begging for her to be their savior…wanting…asking…pleading for justice at her hands.

"Sure you are. Ed needs you…I can cover until Sam get…"

"This is mine to finish off. She doesn't deserve to live!" Donna growls as she prepares to fire, her and Ida locking eyes, neither daring to blink or look away.

"She'll get what's coming to her."

"Won't be enough," Donna insists angrily. "She has to pay with her life for all the others she's taken," she concludes with a whispered curse, her mind starting to flash images of Ed's unmoving frame…blindfold in place, head bowed, blood on his pale, bare skin, pooled on the floor by his bare feet, his soft voice begging her for some relief.

"She will…she's gonna get life," Greg assures her with a calm tone as he slowly approaches. "It's over and we've won. Mickey is arrested and Miles, after he recovers will be arrested; both going away for a very long time."

"Not enough."

"Donna…" Greg's voice states her name. "What would Ed want…your husband."

"He'd want justice."

"And he'll get it; you both will. She's going away."

"She needs to die."

"She will…in jail the same way her husband did," Greg comments, making Ida seethe at the Team One Sargent.

"Sorry Greg."

Donna finally blinks and feels herself swallow. _He wouldn't want you to kill her in cold blood. _Greg was right…she was beaten, her cruel reign finally at an end; she had spilt enough blood to land her in jail for the rest of her natural life. Walk away now…you're clean of her blood…walk away. _Just…walk away._

"Don't be sorry. Go and see Ed now and let me finish this."

"She can't," Ida goads.

"Ms. Logan I suggest you…" Greg starts.

"She can't murder me…she doesn't have it in her to take a life in cold blood. There is no way she could live with herself at the end of the day."

***bang***

The shot Donna fires off bounces a few feet from Ida's head, making the older woman slink back in fear and recoil first, Donna remaining firmly in place and glaring down at her with satisfaction. Greg's gun slightly raising and then instantly falling back down at his side; Sam emerging from the shadows, his gun also lowered.

"There is a way but not like this. Unlike you I chose not to take that way, and in the end I win and you really do lose – everything," Donna whispers before she turns and hurries toward her beloved husband, Greg standing guard as Sam rushes in for the formal capture.

Greg watches Donna disappear around the corner, calling Ed's name and feels himself finally exhale and his fingers relax from around his gun handle.

_It really is over._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so yes deep breath *phew* she's met her fate however…yeah okay so I did want to kill her…I mean I really really did but I also got an idea for a sequel in mind and she's just to deliciously evil to end just like that…so yeah hehe…but that's all the trouble she'll cause in this story. Up next is some muchly needed healing time, some more bonding time and maybe even proper I Do ceremony…(if you all want that hehe) so please leave a review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Okay so timed this kinda good – for the coming Wordy wEDnesEDay am planning to post chapter 1 of my new story – which is a sequel to Inside Man – so those of you who haven't read it yet, please do so you'll know who the players are and thanks so much!


	14. Starting Over

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 14 – Starting Over**

* * *

><p><em>Pain…waves of throbbing pain…his head…neck…chest…thigh…heart. Am I dead…maybe…all I see is darkness. I can't move…can't breathe…can't hear…can't call for help…can't move…where am I? Hell? Must be hell.<em>

Ed's mind swims with panicked thoughts, his ears, although stuffed with the buffering foam was starting to pick up faint calls in the distance. _Call out to them! _His brain commands. Who? I can't hear anyone. _Trust me…call out! _But as much as he wanted to try to open his lips…he was unable…shooting pains from his leg, reverberating throughout his entire frame kept him fixed in place; it was the lesser of two evils. I don't move and maybe she'll think she's won and leave. _I know those voices – help is here, _his brain tries to reason. Help…it's not coming. Donna…I'm so sorry…he inwardly laments. _She's here – HOLD ON!_

But then…movement. Something at his side…touching him…frantic touches…what the…PAIN! Shooting bursts of pain as his eyes finally become aware of the light, squeezing shut as the damp blindfold is removed and wrapped around this throbbing thigh, his brain acknowledging the lifesaving tourniquet, his ears, now free of the stuffing, finally picking up his best friends voice, his lips free of the tape able to utter a few strained words. He feels his wrists finally able to move, his arms throbbing as well, movement around his wrists painful. _Make the pain stop…please make it stop._

_Wordy…where's Donna, _his mind utters in torment as his lips are finally unsealed and a small breath of fresh air is taken.

"Ed…buddy hold on okay…just hold on."

"Donna…" Ed manages a soft whisper with a very dry breath. "Wordy…" he feels a small sting to his face, knowing his best friend was only trying to keep him alert and conscious. He squints into the face hovering over him and then frowns.

"She's coming. Just stay with me okay. Ed!"

"Tired," Ed manages, drawing Sam's concerned gaze back down.

"Hey Ed…just stay with us okay," Sam also tries just before he leaves Wordy to go and help Greg and Donna; Gary arriving to stand guard just in case.

"Cold."

"He's shaking bad," Gary, who had replaced Sam as lookout now mentions.

"I know. Damn I'm sorry…Jules! We need a blanket up here ASAP."

_"I see you now and coming up. Medivac is about five minutes out."_

"Want me to take off my vest? Ed…come on now, stay with me," Wordy gently pats his face again, looking at the blood soaked tourniquet in a panic. "Seriously Ed…you hafta stay with me."

"Donna…"

"She's taking care of…" is all Wordy manages before the final gunshot is heard, instantly jolting Ed awake, forcing his watery eyes to snap open and look up at Wordy for an explanation; as his body jerks in response. "Hey just lie still. Ida's been arrested."

"Heard…a shot," Ed tries just as Jules rushes toward them, two of the island medics in tow.

"Okay help's here."

"No…wait," Ed tries with a painful, dry cough.

"You're gonna be fine, I'm gonna be right here and Donna's on her way back."

"Okay buddy just hol…" the medic starts as his fingers touch the tourniquet and Ed's lips utter an anguished groan.

"His name is Ed," Wordy interjects kindly.

"Okay Ed, we're just gonna get you on some oxygen and keep you warm unt…"

"Ahhh…"

"I know it hurts okay. But deep breath okay Ed…we gotta take care of that leg," the other medic instructs.

Ed blinks his watery eyes several times, the drugs in his system slow to dissipate and his mind cursing the fact that he felt sluggish and unable to even move or really express what he wanted. _Damn you Ida, _he laments inwardly. His face cringes as one of the medics starts to tend to the wound on his leg, the other covering his damp shivering frame with a blanket and then working on the oxygen mask.

"Ed!" Donna's voice is finally heard, making him instantly exhale a sigh of relief as she hurries to his side and drops to her knees. "Thank god you're alive," she whispers as she tries to wipe away a fresh onslaught of tears, kissing his forehead before planting a small kiss on his lips, impeding the progress of the medic; pushing his hand away.

"Offic…"

"I'm his wife!" Donna lightly snaps and then quickly shakes her head. "Sorry..I'm sorry. Please…just do what you need to help him," she earnestly entreats as she watches them affix the fresh oxygen mask over Ed's mouth and nose. Her fingers instantly snake under the blanket, clutching his cold hand and holding it tightly as she watches the medics in silence. She gazes upon the cut on his thigh and then looks down at the tormented expression on his handsome face. "We got her…it's over. Ed it's over, I promise."

Ed merely nods and blinks a few times, his lungs hungrily gulping down the fresh oxygen but still finding it dry and painful to swallow. But his heart rate was still racing at a dangerous level as his internal systems struggled to keep one of his main vital arteries in working order.

"His heart rate is still very high. Ed…you gotta just relax. We've contained the bleeding but I need you just to relax. I know this hurts but you're gonna feel the pressure on that artery until the bleeding stops completely. So just take deep breaths and concentrate on your wife okay."

"Just relax okay…for me…please," she whispers as her fingers brush up against his rough cheek, Greg now hovering over as well. Sam, Jules, Spike and Rachel had gathered up the remaining Logan baddies, including Ida herself and were waiting for help; the only medi-vac reserved for Ed, the others would have to wait for the still journeying ambulances and coroner's van for the deceased on the ferry. She looks at the dark dye residue around his eyes, giving his face a rougher appearance than it actually was. Help finally arrives.

_"Medi-vac is here," Spike's voice is heard over the headset, much to the relief of everyone on each team. _

A few minutes later, the area was converged upon by two medics with a stretcher, all hands on deck to help get Ed's soaked and shaking, battle weary frame onto the dry stretcher, his chest cuts quickly tended to for transport and his entire frame covered by two thick, warm blankets. Donna slowly follows behind as all the male members of team one and team three come to Ed's aid to help get the stretcher down the stairs without doing further damage to their precious cargo.

Knowing the cleanup was in good hands, Donna hurries after Ed; Greg and Tom being the last ones off the island after everything was done.

"I'm sorry I can't hold your hand," Donna frowns as she looks down at Ed; his arms strapped to his sides under the warm blankets; the two of them now seated in the belly of the moving helicopter. She looks at the dried blood on his face and feels her eyes instantly water again, prompting her hands to reach for the nearest cloth and gently wipe what she could away, revealing just chaffed stubble and not an actual cut. "No cut…" she literally breathes a sigh of relief as she looks up at the medic. "And the um…other cuts?"

"His leg will need surgery, it was a deep cut but it appears the femoral artery is still in tact but we can't know that for sure. Hard to tell if there is pooling inside the leg, sorry. The rest appear to be superficial and will heal normally."

"Okay," is all Donna manages knowing that her beloved husband was still not out of the woods just yet. Not wanting to say too much in front of the medics, her hand lingers around his face, his eyes closing at her comforting touch and his mind telling him it was really over and he was safe; they both were and he now just needed to relax.

They finally arrive at the hospital, Ed being immediately taken into surgery, Donna forced to wait outside, slowly pacing most of the time as sitting down was proving to be a painful and fruitless task. About an hour later, Greg arrives, giving her a hug and then making her finally sit down to talk.

"I never got to thank you for the help with Ida."

"I knew you'd do the right thing."

"Greg, I nearly crossed the line," Donna admits with a small sigh.

"Well I can't say I blame you for being tempted but I had faith," Greg assures her with a small smile. "Any word on our boy?"

"Still in surgery," Donna replies and then looks away.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. In the end you made the right call and she can't hold anything over you now. She wanted you both destroyed one way or another. But in the end…you were right. She did lose – everything. Be happy with that."

"Just didn't seem enough."

"I know…not for all the damage she inflicted. But she'll get life and that'll be it. You two just need to concentrate on you two now and making this all work out."

"Yeah…that's true," Donna agrees with a small smile as the surgeon finally exits the operating room and walks up to them.

"Mrs. Lane?" The doctor asks, Donna's heart instantly comforting at the sound of her married name.

"How is he?"

"A small cut to the main artery resulted in some internal hemorrhage but we cleaned it all out, repaired the leg and with the proper care it will heal just fine."

"Thank you," Donna replies with a soft smile. "And the other cuts?"

"Superficial. I am almost afraid to ask what he had to endure, but they looked worse because of the liquid substance that was thrown on them; a mixture of cold water and vinegar. In effect it did help to keep the cuts clean but it made the skin swell and look worse than it was. Only a few needed dissolving stitches, the rest just need to heal on their own without much abrasion against them and I didn't want to stitch them all; the rest I used tape. I'll give you instructions for the wrappings and tape. His heart's been through quite the order as well. We took x-rays and there were a few bruised ribs but nothing internal was damaged or punctured, but we do want to keep him overnight for observations."

"Of course…can I see him now?"

"We are taking him to a recovery room. Give us about twenty minutes and then I'll send a nurse to get you."

"Take care of him," Greg gently instructs as he gives Donna a hug and then takes his leave; Wordy calling for an update and relieved that his best friend was gonna be okay. Tom briefly shows up to also lend a supportive hug, telling her a bit more about the final arrests and then letting her get to her husband's side. She nears the doorway and enters, pausing for a moment, until her presence alerts him and he looks in her direction.

"Hey," she offers softly as she approaches the bed, his face still pale and still holding residue of dried blood and dirt. "Hold on…"

"Donna…" Ed's voice cracks, instantly bringing her back to his side. His holds out his hand for her to take, her fingers closing around it, delighting in the fact it felt warmer than the last time she felt it; her face leaning in closer at his request. "I love you," he manages softly, making her eyes water once more and her lips instantly press against his.

"I love you too…damn I love you so much," she whispers as her face presses against his a few moments longer. She remains in place, afraid to let go, her face still resting on his as a few tears escape the corner of her eye and slide down his forehead. "When I first saw you…and you didn't move…Ed I thought…I thought I'd lost you for good."

"I know…I know…I thought when I felt that knife cut on my leg…I thought I was dead," he manages with a hoarse tone.

"I love you so much," Donna tells him again as she kisses his lips once more and then pulls back; his lips curling into a smile. She pushes herself back up and then heads for the small sink, dousing a cloth with warm water and then bringing it back to his bed; her fingers starting to gently erase the residue of Ida's evil handiwork; the blood, dirt and dye residue.

"I think I'll have a few permanent scars," Ed laments with a heavy frown.

"Just on your thigh, but if you want I can kiss it better…later," she smirks and his face instantly relaxes. "The rest the doctor said should heal up nicely. You beat her."

"Barely," he huffs hoarsely as he shows her the beds of his short nails and her face cringes. She brings his ringed finger to her hand and plants a kiss on it.

"A win's a win," she reminds him as her fingers tenderly stroke his face; her hand gently pushing his back down to rest and holding it. "I want you just to rest now okay? I'm gonna stay here all night."

"Don't want to sleep," Ed confesses with a hint of misery in his tone.

"I know…I'll be having nightmares as well for….well for a while at least. But at least we can get through them together right?"

"Right," he agrees with a small yawn. "Donna…"

"We can talk more in the morning. Please just rest now. I need you to rest," she insists as his heart monitor starts to beep a bit more steadily. He quickly glances up and then back down and nods but frowns.

"Every time I close my eyes…" he manages with a tormented tone. "I feel them…the cuts…I hear their taunts, the laughter…feel their blows," he continues as her hand squeezes his in automatic response; her eyes watering further and a lump catching in her throat.

"I'm so sorry…Ed I'm sorry. The was my f…"

"No…no it was her fault," he interjects. "Not you…never you," he tries to assure her.

"Seeing you like this. How can you not expect me to feel guilty?" She lightly challenges. "She did this to you because of me."

"Because I love you and don't blame you."

"I blame me," she shakes her head and then stops, looking back at his weary expression.

"Please don't…" he begs in a tone that instantly shatters her heart. "Please?"

"Okay," she replies, mostly to ease his mind rather than hers. "Time for rest," she lovingly insists as she kisses him one last time and then tucks his hand under the blanket to preserve his building body heat; turning off the light and leaning in closer until he had finally fallen asleep. As suspected the night ahead was fraught with terrifying nightmares for both of them, Ed's body switching between bouts of sweat and chills as he replayed his ordeal over and over in his mind; Donna's mind offering her Ed's dead body and Ida laughing as she walked away a free woman. But true to Donna's words, she was there to help him with his nightmares, offering him a cool cloth or a glass of water, and him to offer loving reassurance she wasn't responsible for this, so they could try again to sleep until the next interruption.

The next morning, Ed slowly opens his weary eyes, gazing upon Donna standing by the window, looking out and muttering to herself.

"It's over right?" Ed asks softly, bringing her soft blue gaze, hurrying in his direction.

"For a moment I could have killed her."

"What do you mean?" Ed inquires as she eases herself back into the chair beside his bed, offering his hand for added support.

"I had her on the ground…gun out of her hand and I wanted to kill her but um…Ed, Greg had to talk me down."

"The last shot…"

"It was a warning. I had to prove to her that I wasn't afraid but inside…Ed I wanted to kill her," she admits looking up at him with a tormented expression. "I have never felt such…such hatred and anger."

"She made it that personal for you."

"I wanted to kill her for what she did to you…I kept hearing your voice to make things right," Donna confesses softly. "I was ready; seriously ready to kill her right there. If Greg hadn't been there…"

"You wouldn't have…"

"No…how do you know?" Donna insists.

"Because I know you. Sure you were tempted, I would have been also. When I found you in the laundry room…I swear I wanted to kill her right there with my bare hands. You didn't cross that line. You didn't."

"Barely," Donna huffs. "Maybe I don't…"

"No…don't question. You gave her a warning and she lost. She lost."

"She ruined so much though."

"She did, but it's over."

"And now we can concentrate on what really matters," she states more than asks.

"Exactly," he nods in agreement. "I need to ask you something and I know…well this might not be the place you want to hear this but…I want to say this now."

"What's going on?"

"I love you. I do with everything I am and have to offer. I nearly lost you and I…Donna I don't want to ever feel that again. I know we were forced to rush things but…but even if we didn't I think the outcome would have been the same. So I'm asking you now…officially. Will you marry me?"

Donna feels her eyes instantly tear at his heartfelt proposal, her mind and heart both stopping and words unable to form one simple single syllable word. _Yes._

"I know it's not the down on one knee, romant…" is all he manages before she leans in and silences him with a heated kiss.

"The answer is yes. I love you and that's all I need," she replies honestly, pulling back and lingering in his loving gaze. "Besides we aren't exactly a typical couple when it comes to typical romantic confessions."

"Nope, we're special," Ed teases.

"You make me special," she whispers as she leans in once more. Ed revels in the feeling of her tender love, his mind already knowing the store and ring he wants to buy, but cursing the fact that he wasn't able to give her a proper, romantic proposal as he feels she deserves. They are finally broken apart by the doctor, coming to check on Ed's overnight progress, before giving him his walking papers; complete with some pain medication and instructions for wound care.

"Here," Donna helps him with his hospital gown, finally getting a good look at his chest as he dresses to go home. She gazes upon the few stitches and then feels his gaze upon her, drawing her eyes upward to his. "Perfect," she whispers and his frown disappears. She gently lifts the sweatshirt over his head and then helps him with the black sweatpants, standing back as he slowly stands up.

"Ahhh," he grimaces as he finally is able to take her into his arms and just hold her close for a few moments longer. "Feels good to hold you," he confesses as he kisses the top of her head. "Was kinda worried I'd never get to do this again."

"Me too. Come on let's get home and I'll make us some breakfast."

"I actually like the sound of that."

XXXXXXXX

They arrive home to find their apartment filled with flowers, food in the fridge and a note from Rachel and Jules, the two in charge of the SRU welcome home brigade. Knowing he wasn't able to have a shower until the following day to give the surgical stitches time to really heal and both of them feeling more fatigue than hunger, they head into their bedroom and literally collapse on the bed, Donna pulling the top blanket over them and allowing them to sleep for as long as was possible before nightmares ripped them back to reality.

A few hours later, Donna slowly stirs, looking over at Ed's sleeping expression and thankful that he was getting the rest his body was so desperately craving; a small helping hand from the sleeping pill also doing its job. Her mind thinks to his proposal, but much like her expression of heartfelt love, it didn't need a staged setup; sure it's what every woman wanted, the most romantic proposal to brag about, but in the end she would be marrying the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, him asking was a formality. _'sides, _her mind muses, _technically we already are married, him asking when he wanted was the icing on the cake – literally._

With that happy thought, she regrettably removes herself from the warm nest of covers, his body slightly stirring at her instant absence; and heads into the kitchen to see what she could make them for a late lunch, the day zooming past. Ida and Miles were still in the hospital under watch, Mickey in a jail cell; a hearing being arranged to determine their fates. She thinks back to her time undercover with the Logan clan, their world twisted and evil; the members of her team, distant and cold. Joining the SRU and meeting Ed, literally saved her life and that was part of the reason she was so desperate to hold onto both of them; fearing losing them would ultimately mean losing her life.

She allows her mind to wander to how this all started and instantly she feels regret starting to creep into her mind for her actions resulting in Ed almost losing his life; the one person who risked everything to save hers. Her mind flashes to when she first found out he had been kidnapped and then zooms to the moment she saw him in the warehouse; restrained, unmoving and appearing dead. In that moment, she finally feels herself caving into fluid emotion, sinking to her knees and cradling herself as she sobs, her mind unable to hold back the onslaught of tears that had been damned up for the past few days. A few moments later, Donna feels Ed's strong arms around her, holding her close, kissing her cheek and whispering that he was okay and it was indeed over. Her heart first off berates her for pulling him from his sleep and making him put undue pressure on his leg after but then settles after she realizes she needed his comforting touch and giving in to his tender embrace was actually therapeutic.

"Ed, I'm sorry," she slightly whimpers as the two of them slowly sag to the kitchen floor in a seated position, Donna wanting him to take the pressure off his bent leg and post-surgery injury. His arm pulls her closer to him, his head resting on hers, no words forthcoming. There was nothing to say, she just needed him to be there and listen; and that was what his love for her was compelling him to do. He could only assure her so many times she wasn't to blame and that he didn't resent her in any way, in fact his love for her was stronger than the day he made the rash decision to marry that altered their futures. But right now she needed to get out all the grief Ida had caused her, get it out and then move on and that's what he could offer and help her with.

The two of them sit together for a while longer until she asks if he's hungry and he somewhat surprises her by saying yes. Since he had suffered no internal injuries, the only thing he had to change at the moment was his physical routine, eating was on the menu.

"From the team," she tells him, pulling out the tray of assorted meats, cheeses, veggies and sweets. She puts on a pot of coffee and the two of them sit down at the table to enjoy their light but late lunch. "You know…"

"Yeah?"

"There is something else I'd like for us."

"You mean besides a new apartment?"

"A real wedding. Nothing too big or fancy or…but just something you know…official," she mentions lightly, her heart picking up the pace at the thought of her in a creamy dress walking toward her destiny. His hand leaves the food tray and reaches out and covers her as he nods. "Yes?"

"Sure…love the idea," he confesses in truth. "You plan it and I'll show up," he teases, getting a small giggle from her in return; the mood continuing to lift. "Just kidding…when?"

"This weekend?"

"Really?"

"Unless…you have _other_ plans?" She playfully retorts.

"This weekend will be perfect. Just means we'll be busy the next two days," Ed assures her with a smile. Donna goes on to explain what things she'd like for their simple but official wedding, a small intimate gathering of close friends, an elegant meal and then a night at five star hotel – just the two of them.

"How about I pick the hotel and you do the rest."

"You pick the hotel and I just show up?" She teases him in return.

"For dinner I was thinking Bob's Burger barn."

"Tonight? No I thought…"

"No for the wedding," he smirks, earning a small playful pinch on the top of his arm from his wife. "No?"

"Not unless you wanna spend the night in that hotel alone...with a burger," she winks.

"Ouch," he feigns a hurt frown.

They talk a bit longer about other details before Donna is on the phone making some reservations and Ed's on the couch getting some much needed rest. Later that afternoon, Tom and Greg both phone, news that Ida's hearing was now confirmed and that she indeed was facing serious, career ending charges; something they could worry about when they were both back in action. Donna tells Tom about the wedding and promises an email to all the teams and their closest friends within the next few days. Ed texting Wordy the same news.

"So Tom was happy for us?" Ed inquires as they both stand in the kitchen making a light dinner; a day of inactivity ensuring neither had worked up much of an appetite.

"He gave me the _it's about time _line once again," Donna replies as she looks down at the band of gold on her finger and then up at Ed with a tender smile. "It is about time."

"That we got married officially?"

"No that we are both happy and in love," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him directly on the lips. "With each other."

"Ah…I agree," he grins as she pulls back. Dinner is a casual affair around the TV, the two of them watching a movie and enjoying being close, marital relations on hold until his chest and leg and mostly healed and there was no danger of the stitches ripping due to unorthodox movement.

"How do they um…look?" Ed asks with some hesitation as he lays in bed later that night, wearing only his underwear as Donna inspects his leg bandage and chest wrappings.

"They um…" she pauses with a small swallow of emotion. "Sorry hard to look at them and not feel anger toward…they're fine…you didn't strain them today and there is no…they're fine," she insists as she looks up at him from her kneeling position as his side on the bed. Her fingers linger on his chest, gently moving through the soft dark hair and then landing on the cut along the top of his breastbone. "They will heal. Do they hurt?"

"Itch a little but I know the doc said that was normal and good…just as long as they don't feel hot or tingle."

"Right," she huffs as she quickly covers him with a blanket and then turns away, making Ed look up at her in wonder.

"But they…are they that bad to look upon?" He asks in uncertainty, making her turn around in an instant.

"Hardly. But you lying there with only your underwear on and I can't do much else but admire then…well that's hard to look upon," she pauses as she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "You're perfect Ed Lane in every way and I want you but…I know I can't so why keep looking," she pulls back with a knowing expression. "So time for sleep. We can have sex tomorrow," she giggles, making his face break into a wide smile.

With the mood lighter than the night before and both of them praying for less nightmares, they turn off the light, settle into each other's arms and try to get some sleep. But the night wasn't to be that kind to them, as once again each of them see the other's demise at the hands of Ida Logan, waking up in a cold or heated sweat and then trying to convince the other it was only a nightmare and they really were safe.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning the two wake up at the same time, no workouts, just a relaxed breakfast and a plan set in motion for the day; each of them with busy agenda's to carry out – Donna to buy her dress and Ed to pick out the rings.

"So…can I see them?" Wordy ask as he meets Ed in a small diner for lunch. Ed pulls out the rings and shows his best friend; Wordy instantly approving.

"I must say…this whole husband stuff…suits you."

"I married the right woman."

"Yeah…you really did," Wordy smiles as he hesitates to hand the box back. "Best man gets to keep them safe right?"

"I trust you with them," Ed assures him. "Trust you with my future."

"Just glad you are here to experience that future with the right woman."

"Thanks to you both."

"That's what friends are for," Wordy smiles. "So now about the suits…"

"Tuxes…nice try."

"What? Really?"

"Donna says tuxes," Ed shrugs. "What? You blame Shelly all the time for stuff like that," he chuckles.

"Okay and after the tuxes?" Wordy groans.

"I'm going grocery shopping."

XXXXXXXX

"Seriously it's perfect," Rachel praises; her and Donna on the other side of the city in a small boutique wedding dress shop that Rachel's mother had actually recommended. "It's cream…it's simple but elegant…it's you. Seriously you are going to take his breath away."

"I feel like a teenager going to my very first prom…seriously it's so silly," Donna looks at Rachel with a small sheepish smile. "But I can't help it. I have waited so long for this day and now to make it official with Ed…it really is a dream come true. I love it. I'll take it."

"Okay it only needs a few minor alterations…when it the wedding?"

"This weekend," Donna replies impishly.

"As in two days away?"

"Uh yeah. Is that okay?"

"It will be close and there will be an extra small fee but it shouldn't be a bit deal. Okay now just wait here and I'll get what I need."

The rest of the day is spent finalizing all the last minute details; it was to be a small intimate affair, a restaurant with a patio overlooking the bay was booked, the ceremony held on the patio outside and then inside for the dinner and dancing. The restaurant would provide the food, drinks, cake, music and even recommended a photographer they use on a regular basis; they would just have to provide the confirmed number of attendees and whatever else they needed to personalize, since nothing official would need to be signed this time around.

"Is that it?" Ed asks as Donna enters their apartment around dinner time with a black garment bag draped over her arm.

"It is…" she smiles as she pulls it back out of reach. "Nice try. I want it to be a surprise. Plus I am really hoping you'll love it as much as me."

"Trust me you could wear nothing and…actually I think I'd like nothing better," he flirts as he kisses her the lips, getting a small eye roll from his wife before moving to her ear. "I'm sure you'll look amazing."

"I hope so," she looks at him with a warm smile. "Actually getting excited now."

"And before with me in SRU gear and you in…"

"Prison wear? Trust me I love the uniform on you…prison wear on me…not so much," she retorts with a small wrinkle of her nose. "This is real and I'm excited."

"Me to."

"You started dinner?" She asks, finally smelling the aroma wafting out from the kitchen.

"I promised right? Plus I didn't have that much to do today."

Donna puts the dress away in her side of the closet and then heads into the kitchen to help set the table and do a few extra things. Ed had taken the opportunity to find the recipe he had picked out before Ida's final act of revenge distracted them, picked up the items he needed and then got home early to start dinner; wanting to surprise her.

"Well?" He asks with some uncertainty. He had chosen a rather simple steak dinner, with roasted potatoes, grilled veggies and a homemade Caesar salad.

"Canada's Next Top Chef contender right here," she praises. "It's wonderful." The steak was cooked to perfection on the barbeque as she had suspected but the rest needed work; however, to her it was the effort he had put forth to surprise her that made it amazing; the mere fact he _wanted_ to. Ed's face relaxes as they settle into the rest of their meal, Donna telling him all about the restaurant they had picked, who was left to confirm and where they would be going on a honeymoon, if at all. The weekend couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so you'll all learn Ida's fate up next but I wanted this chapter to be dedicated to our couple getting their lives back without any further interference and there were a few key things in here to their healing and future that I just didn't want to rush. So there will be at least one more chapter coming to wrap this all up! I hope that's okay. So please leave your thoughts before you go and thanks so much in advance!

**PS:** Hope you all liked my latest Ed/Donna M OS - Dessert :D


	15. A Brand New Beginning

**Title: Desperate Measures  
><strong>**Chapter 15 – A Brand New Beginning**

* * *

><p><em>'Do you Edward Tucker Lane take Donna Marie Sabine to be…'<em>

_The day was perfect. Crystal clear blue sky, warm, gentle breeze keeping a few pesky bugs at bay, soft music playing in the background, a modest gathering of close family and friends and the man of her dreams standing before her, their hands firmly clasped; two destinies about to collide into one._

_She looks into his warm blue eyes, watching a loving smile starting to crease his handsome face and suddenly her stomach does another excited flip. His fingers tightly curl around hers as he utters his genuine 'I do,' before allowing his smile to widen as he waits for her to return the matrimonial favor. _

_'Do you Donna Marie Sabine take Edward Tucker Lane to be…'_

_Her heart swells as the words rush from her brain to her lips; her mouth unable to utter her own 'I do,' fast enough. But just as she feels the words roll off her tongue, her soon to be husband anxiously anticipating the moment, she hears a slight distraction coming from her right. Her mind yells at her to pay it no need and wait for the paid minister to make the official pronouncement and the rest of the festivities can begin._

_'It is my happy pleasure to introduce to this wedding crowd, Mr. and Mrs. Lane…'_

_The warm applause starts to rise, Donna turning to Ed about to eagerly receive her first kiss as a new wife when suddenly the air is broken by loud shouting and the hail of gunfire. _

_'This is Logan retribution!' Someone shouts as the gunfire rings louder, shouts and screams replacing smiles and applause for the newly formed union; order replaced by chaos. Donna feels Ed's hand slipping from her grasp and turns to watch in horror as her new husband's white tuxedo shirt is instantly stained red, his lips calling her name, crimson spraying her dress before she feels herself being hit and slowly falling to the ground beside him; Ida's twisted laughter ringing in the background._

_'I win…'_

"NO!" Donna shouts as she bolts upright in bed, her entire body soaked with a light film of sweat and slightly shaking from her horrific and very realistic nightmare.

"Donna…what…" Ed's voice dies out as he quickly reaches for the light, flips it on and then looks in concern at the panicked expression on his wife's flushed face. "What is it?"

"Ed…I saw…" she slightly heaves, her heart racing so fast, she is actually unable to catch her breath.

"Hey it's okay…it's okay," he tries to soothe as his hand tenderly rubs her back, her eyes briefly closing as her brain commands her lungs to take a deep breath, hold it and then slowly exhale. A few times of the same routine and she's finally able to explain her outburst with a coherent sentence.

"Nightmare…I saw our wedding…and then…our deaths. It was Ida," she huffs as she shakes her head, willing Ida's twisted image to fade from her memory. "Ed…it was so…so real," she frowns as she remains seated upright, delighting in his comforting touch on her back.

"But it's not real, she's in jail right now," Ed assures her. "The judge has fast tracked her hearing to…well today," Ed looks over at the clock and frowns at the time. "And we are getting married tomorrow – no matter what."

Donna twists herself around and smiles before she plants a warm kiss on the top of his forehead and then snuggles back down, her head resting near his shoulder, careful not to put too much pressure on his still healing chest. Ed pulls her a bit closer, not caring about slight stretching feeling on the nearest stitching and telling himself that no matter what, tomorrow he was gonna enjoy making love to his wife in their honeymoon suite.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Donna assures him as he turns off the light and she snuggles in closer. "I'm better now." Donna closes her eyes, her mind comforted in Ed's slow steady breathing, the soft reverberations of his heart and his chest moving in time with hers; she then forces her mind to focus on their happy date at the restaurant and soon the ugly images Ida's lingering presence had created, were replaced with happy images of them enjoying their first date and the rest of the night passes by with some actual solid rest.

Friday finally starts to peek its head through the windows, the sun shining, a foretelling of what the weekend would have in store for them. They would hire a JP just to oversee the basic ceremony as they wanted to have something more official for their friends, but there would be no more paperwork to sign, that was already legally filed away with the city. This time it's Donna's turn to awaken to the smell of fresh coffee filling her senses, a happy smile instantly playing upon her face at the thought that despite a somewhat rough night, she felt rested and Ed seemed to be back to himself. _ I am blessed, _she muses inside her mind as she pushes herself from her bed and then heads toward the kitchen.

"Morning," she greets him with a hug, her eyes looking at him in wonder.

"Morning," he greets her back with a warm husky tone, kissing her on the cheek and then gently pushing a blond tendril behind her ear. "What?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I could go play in the grey cup right now," he smirks, referring of course to Canada's final football championship game. "Actually kinda excited and nervous about tomorrow."

"Nervous?" Donna arches a brow in wonder.

"Kinda…I don't know…" Ed shrugs and then offers a small smirk as he turns back to the coffee maker, pouring them each a cup. "Everything done?"

"Almost. Today they'll fax over the final menu selections and…and you booked the hotel room right?"

"I did and it's a surprise," Ed answers with a grin as they head to the table. "This the dinner choice?"

"Yeah I thought…" Donna's voice trails off as she starts to explain a bit more about the meal and what kind of modest wedding cake they and their guests would be having for dessert. Ed looks at his wife and feels his heart inwardly settle; her hair was mussed, face displaying a warm glow, features untense, her mood light and happy; it felt wonderful – he felt wonderful. Despite all the mental torment and physical pain that Ida had inflicted upon them they had managed to ensure their love for each other remained intact; self-blame starting to dissipate.

"And um…are you still okay with writing our own vows?"

"Yeah," Ed pauses with a frown. "How much do I hafta say?" He asks with a somewhat sheepish expression; the thought of pouring out his heartfelt feelings and emotions in front of friends actually starting to make him feel agitated.

"Your proposal was pretty great."

"Donna…"

"It's from the heart Ed. Technically we are married…this is just for us," she tries to assure him with a comforting squeeze of her hand. "But if you don't want to…I mean I want you to enjoy the day as much as me."

"I don't mind. Just don't expect Shakespeare."

"Mick Jagger?" She counters and he chuckles. "This is going to be an amazing weekend," she adds, her eyes drifting toward the clock and then back to Ed.

"But?"

"No…no buts…but," she pauses with a strained smile. "Ida."

Ed looks at the clock and then at her and nods. "Any time now right?"

"Ed…"

"She's going away for life," he comments firmly, this time it's his turn to give her hand a squeeze. "So come on…what else do we need to do before tomorrow?" He asks, hoping to take her mind off the impending sentencing. However, he knows that as soon as Greg could, he'd be texting them with the outcome and he was just as anxious to know. After that, they could get on with their day.

XXXXXXXX

~RCMP main detention facility~

Greg maintains a discreet distance in the small hearing room, seated near the back with Tom and Holleran on either side; all three of them anxious to hear the outcome; Greg assuring Ed he would text him as soon as the verdict was handed down.

"Do we know the delay?" Tom asks as he looks over at Greg, Holleran just recently joining them.

"Apparently there's been a new development."

"What?" Greg asks in haste. "Sir you better assure us that she will not walk on…"

"No in fact I understand that here is someone here from Interpol with an international arrest warrant; the date superseding the arrest warrant from a few days ago."

"What's that mean?" Tom inquires again, his mind racing at the thought that their chief nemesis could walk on a technicality and his friend and supervisor's life would once again be in danger.

"It means we have to wait and see what the judge decides. Maybe she'll serve her time there and then be sent back here to…" Holleran's voice trails off as the doors open and people start to enter; the clerk, two armed guards, Ida in restraints, two more armed guards; two others, none of which the three of them recognized but surmised it was the Interpol agents and then finally the judge himself. Criminal Judge Hargrove takes his post and gestures for the rest to sit; Mickey and Miles having separate hearings from Ida.

Greg and Tom listen to the list of charges against Ida stemming from the Canadian arrest warrant but then says that they have another matter that had stemmed from an incident in Belfast a few years prior. Ida sits in her chair, her face proud and her mind thinking that it would be her native country that would come to her aide; Ireland, her family's birthright and her husband's salvation. She wouldn't do time. However, as the Judge asks the Interpol agent to come forward, Ida's eyes narrow in hatred. Even more so as he starts to read the charges and the incident that was caught on camera – her pulling the trigger in cold blood, killing a police officer, her husband Callum at her side coaxing her to finish her task.

"I was coerced," Ida's simple defense is stated. To which of course the judge does not pay any heed. His sentencing is swift and final; Ida Logan would be sent to Ireland, the place she thought she could turn to for freedom, was now to be the bearer of her punishment. After that sentence, if she was still alive, she'd be sent back to Canada to serve her sentence here.

Justice was served.

"Literally…thank God," Tom whispers as the Judge continues to explain a few more legal details and procedures; Greg slipping from the quiet hearing room to text Ed and Donna the good news.

XXXXXXXX

"What? They're sending her back to Belfast?" Donna asks with growing smile. "Actually I'm relieved she won't be here. And the others?"

"They'll do time here," Ed answers in truth as he gratefully receives a hug and then looks down at Donna with a tender smile. "Now we can get on with the rest of the day right?"

"Eager to write those vows?" She teases and a frown creases his brow. "It's over now."

"Belfast?"

"Do they even have internet over there?" Donna smirks. "The less reminders of her in this city the better. Trust me I'm happy about this."

"Yeah I guess that's true," Ed nods as he finally feels his face relax and replace the tense frown with a genuine smile. "Donna…"

"Ed we got justice. She's going to jail and I know jails over there are hell holes compared to here. Actually I'm glad I am. What do you want for lunch?" Donna asks as she hears his stomach lightly growl.

"You," he smirks as they turn and head for the kitchen. They talk a bit more about Ida's future home, agreeing that prison conditions in Belfast certainly weren't the country club lifestyle they would be here and for that both were thankful – give her a small taste of her own miserable medicine. Of course her incarceration would in no way make up for the lives she so brutally took, but the fact that she could end her life in the country she had wanted to seek refuge was ironically comforting.

By the time supper rolls around, everything for the wedding the following day had been set and confirmed; her dress and his tux were in the closet, even Wordy and Rachel who would be standing up beside them mostly for show, had managed to find a coordinating color on such short notice.

"Do you miss having a bachelor party?" Donna teases as Ed sits on the bed watching her slowly undress; him sitting there in only a pair of black shorts, the stitching on his chest and leg which had been itching earlier now covered with some cream.

"You do realize this is killing me right?" Ed states with a heavy as his core starts to warm.

"You can look away," she retorts with an arched brow expression to which he rolls his eyes. "And I asked a question."

"This is better than a bachelor party. Why would I want some used woman when I can have my beautiful wife stripping for me and me alone?"

"Because you are supposed to resting and not getting any ideas."

"Can you blame me?"

"I have an idea…" she quickly grabs one of his few ties from the closet, heads over to him and playfully wraps it around his eyes. "Better?"

"Hardly," Ed groans as his body starts to warm further. "This just turns me on even more."

"Okay think about Greg watching," she snickers and he merely shakes his head. "Still turned on?"

"That isn't funny," he deadpans as he lifts one edge of the tie and peeks out at her. "You seriously wanna wait until tomorrow?"

"I wasn't the one who just had lifesaving surgery after one of my main arteries was sliced open."

"It was a small cut and I'm fine," Ed insists as he pulls the black tie back down over his eyes and rests his head against the headboard of their king-sized bed. Donna looks over at him with an amused expression before she finishes undressing; her mind debating on whether to chance some movement on his part, perhaps putting undue strain on the stitches before the night of their official wedding, which in effect could be ruined by tonight's actions.

"Damn it Ed," Donna huffs as she yanks the black tie off his face, making him look up at her in wonder.

"What?"

"Well that's turning me on even more and that wasn't my point," she groans as her fingers fondle the black fabric. "I should just tie you to the bed and get some sleep."

"Okay," he grins readily, making her face instantly flush and her head shake.

"I'm not helping am I?" She asks with a heavy sigh.

"Come here," he warmly entreats as he offers his hand, pulling her down nearly onto his lap, but ensuring that she didn't put any pressure on his recent injury. He places her between his legs and then pulls her back onto his chest, his fingers trailing up one of her bare arms.

"Like this," Donna offers softly.

"Are you missing your bachelorette party?"

"I just had it," she smirks. "I still wanna tie you to the bed and have my way with you though."

"Like the sound of that," he whispers as her as lips plant a soft kiss on them. Donna's eyes linger on the healing scar on this strong thigh and for a moment he feels her body stiffen in his grasp. "Donna?"

"Was too close," she whispers before she twists her head and looks up at him with a frown. "I never want to lose you."

"Never will," he promises as he leans in a bit closer and kisses her on the lips. The two of them sit together in each other's embrace until they were too tired to remain away; sex on hold one more night until after the wedding when pain would be tossed aside in favor of marital pleasure.

XXXXXXXX

Both awaken Saturday morning well rested and with happy thoughts to occupy their minds the night before; ensuring the day ahead would be one full of happy memories; not tense worry or concern. Ida was in the process of being extradited to another country, the others already booked and awaiting transport to the appropriate prison facilities. Now it was time to concentrate on putting the finishing touches on the Lane marriage.

"I think I am too nervous for coffee," Donna lightly laments Saturday morning as she stands in the kitchen in her housecoat; her, Rachel and Jules would be heading to the hair dresser to get their hair and makeup done for the big event; Ed of course meeting her there. "And you arranged for a limo right?"

"I did and I even packed my own overnight bag," Ed teases, earning himself a small slap to the shoulder. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I…I just am," she looks up with a small frown that morphs into a smile. "Just have waited for this day for a long time and…" she starts only to have him take her left hand and gently tug the ordinary gold band off. "Ed…no…don't."

"What? We don't need them anymore," he reminds her.

"Right," she takes hers off; Ed placing both rings in her hand and closing her fingers around them.

"I've waited for this day for a long time also."

Hearing his words only cements in her mind and heart that this would be a lasting union and endearing love; something Ida's ugly vengeance was never able to alter or destroy. They have a lighter than normal breakfast, each of them expressing their delight in being able to sleep late the following morning and actually having room service – breakfast in bed, all day if they so wanted.

They had chosen to head to Niagara on the Lake for their honeymoon; Donna finding a very romantic bed and breakfast destination for them to spend a few days in, each agreeing to go somewhere more official; warm and tropical in the winter months, once they had settled into their new apartment and that was all taken care of. But for now they just wanted to focus on the exciting day ahead.

"Love you."

"I love you too. Okay I'll see you later," Donna gives Ed a full on kiss on the lips before she gathers up her things and heads for the doorway, Rachel giving Ed a smile and wave before the two of them disappear into the hallway. Jules and a few of the wives would also be heading to the same salon, wanting to make an extra special outing for them all; another happy memory to mark their big day.

"Hey buddy…nervous?" Wordy asks as he enters the quiet apartment.

"Not in the least," Ed looks up as his best friend and Tom enter.

"Really? So why are you putting pepper into your coffee?" Wordy snickers, making Ed slightly curse and toss the contents into the nearby sink. "Yeah maybe no more coffee."

"Wordy, I'm fine. Men don't get nervous on their wedding day," Ed insists.

"Some do," Tom shrugs.

"I'm not…did you?"

"A little…sure," Tom replies with a small frown. "Kept thinkin' they'd run out of beer," he ends with a chortle and the three of them laugh. They talk a bit longer before its time to get ready in their wedding attire; only tuxes for Ed and Wordy, the rest wearing black suits.

"I look like a waiter," Ed groans as he fiddles with the black satin bow-tie around his neck.

"Yeah…but it's worth it," Wordy gently pats him on the back. "'sides you do it for her mostly."

"That's very romantic," Tom teases, making Wordy grab a nearby book and toss it at the team three team leader; getting a small chuckle from Tom in return. "Okay you guys all set?"

Ed looks at Wordy and then at his waiting overnight bag by the door and then at Tom before nodding in agreement. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

The restaurant had purposely closed off its lounge area for the bride and whoever else wanted to use it to take care of a few last minute touches before the big celebration would get underway. The day was blessed with clear blue skies and a warm breeze; adding to the romantic touch for the marital presentation taking place in the late afternoon on the patio overlooking the bay. The patio area was closed until after the ceremony and picture taking; half the restaurant itself booked with the couples family and friends.

Donna looks at herself in the mirror just as a soft knock is heard at the door and Rachel hurries to open it. "Greg…come in," Donna entreats with a smile.

"Donna," he smiles. "You look truly beautiful," he praises warmly.

"Thank you," she answers with a firm smile of her own. Despite the fact that her heart was racing so fast she couldn't wait to get on Greg's arm and make her presence known to her waiting room. "Thank you for this."

"Happy to be part of this moment for you two; thank you for including us all. Ready?"

"I am."

"Ed…is gonna fall in love all over again," Greg assures her just as Wordy appears.

"Are you…wow Donna. You look amazing," he also praises with a wide smile, knowing his nervous best friend's jitters would soon be put to rest.

"How is he?"

"Nervous," Wordy smirks as he readies himself to walk down the aisle with Rachel. It wasn't to be anything too formal and the guests were able to sit wherever they wanted in the small arrangement of chairs overlooking the bay. Just Ed and Donna would be standing before their friends stating their own personal vows and then having the city Minister re-pronouncing them husband and wife. The restaurant DJ starts up the soft wedding march and Donna feels her stomach tighten a bit more, her smile unable to leave. She watches Wordy and Rachel slowly meandering through the quiet restaurant; the staff instantly stopping to watch and admire.

She feels her footsteps a bit forced and then commands herself to take a deep breath and just enjoy the moment. But as soon as she breaches the outside air, locks eyes with her husband, the world around her blurs – him being the only one in focus. For a few seconds, her heart skips several beats; he looked…beyond handsome. The black tux, something he protested at first was now slowly edging the SRU uniform as her favorite clothing look for him; a loving smile adorning his handsome face, and a somewhat mischievous sparkle in his bright blue eyes. _Wow…_is all her overheated mind manages as she nears him.

As soon as Ed watched Wordy pull away after whispering it's almost time, his heart started to race faster. The teams were there as well as a few other friends and co-workers, all on hand to share their joy and officially celebrate their marital union. His fists tighten as soon as the music starts and a hush falls over the crowd, him being the only person standing before the group; the city appointed Minister (the JP) off to the side waiting. Ed watches Wordy and Rachel walking down the aisle and smiles; his best friend giving him a playful wink and Ed's face finally relaxing somewhat. And then…she appears.

Unable to actually make his heart restart, Ed stands fixed in time watching his beautiful bride approach; she was a vision indeed. Her hair was up with soft tendrils coming down, a few white flowers peeking out from among the curls in strategic places. She had told him she wasn't a flashy kinda gal but her dress was amazing; at least to him. Strapless with delicate beading around the sweetheart neckline, fitted until about mid-chest and then flowing softly around her perfect frame. He locks eyes with her and feels his heart finally restart and the pick up the pace as she nears. _Wow…_is all his overheated brain can manage at the moment.

"Hi…" she whispers nervously as Greg gives her a modest peck on the cheek and then stands back until the Minister steps up to take over.

"Hi," he whispers warmly in return as he takes her hand and holds it, both eyes locked on each other. The minister mentions a few words to start, acknowledging their rather 'unique' start to their marital union but now wanting to have their friends on hand to share in the happy excitement with them in this 'amended' ceremony.

"I understand you have each prepared some vows," the Minister states as Rachel steps up and takes Donna's white lily bouquet and then hands her the piece of paper entrusted to her earlier.

With one hand still attached to Ed's, Donna takes the piece of paper, glancing down and then back up at him with a tender gaze before she takes a deep breath and then starts.

_"Ed…__You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care. I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated. I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard. These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I Love You."_

She finishes with a loving smile and glistening eyes, her heart rate matching his. She squeezes his fingers for a bit of extra support, her eyes still locked on the man before her – her husband. Ed looks at the minister who nods and then with his free hand takes take the paper from his pocket, takes a deep breath and then starts into his.

_"Donna…__You are my best friend. You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you and I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life's greatest sorrows. I will cherish our love from now until the day that I die. I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love these things I pledge to you today and all the days of our life together. I love you."_

Ed had confessed to her that he wasn't too keen on uttering his feelings but at her request had tried to put down his honest thoughts and feelings and with a bit of guidance from his best friend and best man, was able to come up with something heartfelt, loving and official.

A happy wave of 'awwws' falls over the crowd before the minister once again steps up with a happy smile on his face.

"Very nice. Now I understand you have rings to exchange. If you could get those now," he instructs. Ed turns to Wordy who pulls out a small black velvet box and hands it to Ed, who slowly opens it and shows it to his wife; Donna's instant smile of approval settling upon his mind.

"Ed please take the ring and place it upon the fourth finger of Donna's hand and repeat after me."

_"With this ring, I wed you, and pledge you my love, now and forever."_

"Very nice. And Donna, if you'll take the ring and place it upon the fourth finger of Ed's left hand and repeat after me."

_"With this ring, I wed you, and pledge you my love, now and forever."_

"Well that's it," the Minister smiles as he looks out into the crowd, standing to their left. "Ed and Donna, you have exchanged your promises and given and received rings in my presence. By these acts and by the power conferred upon me by the Province of Ontario, I hereby pronounce you are husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Ed's hand gently encircles Donna, resting on her back as she leans in closer, their lips meeting for a brief but heated kiss, their ears picking up the sounds of pictures being taken but their hearts beating as one. They finally break apart, holding hands and smiling as more pictures are taken.

"It's my happy pleasure to introduce to this crowd gathered together today, Mr. and Mrs. Ed and Donna Lane."

Donna plants one more soft kiss on Ed's cheek as the minister takes his leave, no paperwork needing to be filed and the restaurant appointed MC steps up.

"Okay how's everyone this afternoon. My name is Dave and I'll be the MC for the rest of the night. Now…let's get this celebration really started. So there will be…"

When she was doing all the planning, Donna, herself wasn't too sold on a huge wedding album but after being whisked away to a nearby location, she found herself getting more and more into the whole spirit of things; even suggesting ideas to the photographer, Ed laughing at the poor guy at certain times if he dared argue back.

"What?" She would toss at him. "I am gonna play up the whole fairytale aspect of today okay and I want certain pictures," she'd state in her defense to which he'd merely shrug and smile when he was told; holding her close was the best part of most of the pictures. About two hours later after all the official pictures were taken, Wordy and Rachel head back to their spouses, Ed and Donna lingering in a quiet garden-like area close to the restaurant.

"I just wanted to tell you how absolutely beautiful you look today. You did take my breath away when I first saw you," Ed confesses as his fingers fiddle with a tendril that was starting to come loose.

"Well I know I haven't seen you look this handsome," she praises in return as she looks down at the band of white gold on his finger. "I love these rings," she confesses; her mind recalling the engraving on the inside, their initials and today's date.

"I wanted something that was us. 'sides I know you like this color better than plain old gold," Ed smirks as he looks down at her well-manicured finger; something she had done especially for their wedding and ensuing honeymoon.

"I do. I love today Ed…seriously it's an amazing dream come true."

"I do hafta admit it is pretty special," he answers honestly as he smiles warmly at her. "I do love you…very much."

"Me too," she leans in and kisses him on the lips before they are interrupted by Tom and his wife and their moment is stolen away until they could be alone once more. But tonight was also about their friends so they all head back into the restaurant where it's time to mingle before sitting down for supper and then some dancing.

During their picture break, the guests were asked their choice of meat as the dinner would be a served one with a few choices instead of a full on buffet. After their meal is finished, a few speeches were in order before the first official dance. Both Rachel and Wordy took to the mic, promising not to embarrass their friends but expressing their heartfelt wishes for the happy couple, tossing in a few anecdotes, words of praise and a few words of advice. Next it was the bride and groom.

"Okay so…Donna says that she's pulling rank on me here and not saying anything," Ed starts with a small frown, making everyone laugh and smile. "She made this day possible so my first thanks go to my amazing wife. We also want to thank…" Ed's speech lasts only a few minutes, thanking Wordy, the teams, their friends and finally their hosts for all coming together to help them celebrate the start of their new life together as husband and wife. There was no need for anything overly sentimental as Ed figured the vows had said that enough; the rest he would save for her only in private.

"And now the bride and groom will take to the small dance floor for their first official dance."

Ed takes Donna in his arms, the two of them starting to sway to a classic, Elvis Presley's, "Can't Help Falling in Love" while the rest of their friends look on.

"And how was my speech?" Ed asks softly, his arms holding her tightly against him.

"Perfect. But I never got to thank you for making this day even possible; it's been amazing every second. Ed I just…part of me doubted today would happen and I just didn't want to start…" she stops and quickly smiles as her eyes water. "Today was perfect," she states, pushing Ida out of her mind, not allowing her would be destroyer to ruin her perfect day. "Thank you."

"You don't hafta stop," he warmly encourages.

"How about I save the rest for private?"

"Okay."

They sway together until the end of the dance, which culminates in another passionate kiss, their friends applauding before the DJ/MC tells the rest they can take to the floor if they so desired. Ed and Donna continue to dance to a selection of rock and roll slow and fast songs for the next few hours, the modest cake being cut and handed out to guests; each of them taking the time to thank their friends for coming and for their love and support. Finally Ed looks at his watch and smiles; it was time to go. The day had been perfect and the evening a complete success; some of their friends had already started to leave and some were going to stay and party until they would be told it was time to leave.

"Time to go?" Ed whispers in Donna's ear as she finishes up some instructions with the restaurant hostess.

"Nope we are staying until the better end," she teases.

"What?" He asks with an instant pout making her giggle.

"I guess it is time to leave," she looks up at him with a knowing smile. "Just let me get my things."

"Meet you by the door," he smirks, making her just shake her head. Ed goes and says his goodnights to Wordy, once again thanking his best friend and telling him he'd see him in a week – everything back to normal.

"Thanks for letting me share today…it really was perfect," Wordy smiles as he gives Ed a hug and then takes his leave.

Donna finishes up with Rachel, telling her the same, she'd see her in a week and then it was back to normal – well for the most part, with Ida out of the way it would be time to really work on their new married life. She gathers up her small beaded clutch and heads for the front door, Ed leaning against a post with his back to her.

"Hello handsome, are you lost by any chance?" Donna asks warmly as she wraps her arms around Ed's waist and plants a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Actually yes. Want to take me home?" He lightly flirts in return as he embraces her with a loving smile.

"Home? How about a hotel where I can have my way with you?"

"Like the sound of that even better."

"Then come with me," Donna extends her hand for him to take; the limo waiting a few feet away. "Actually…where are we going?"

"You'll see," Ed smirks as they climb into the back of the black stretch limo, pulling away from the restaurant, their lingering guests able to stay and enjoy themselves for as long as they wanted. As they near the Royal York Hotel, Donna looks at Ed in mild surprise.

"The Royal York Hotel? Really?"

"Only the best for you," Ed kisses her on the cheek as the limo pulls up to the valet area and stops. Tonight wasn't the night to argue cost; they could afford the night…it was now time to enjoy everything else the other had to offer. Ed gets out and then extends his hand to his bride, helping her out, much to the delight of a few happy onlookers. They stop at the front desk to collect the key, once again accepting a few well wishes from the hotel staff before proceeding to their honeymoon suite.

"Wow Ed…this room is amazing," Donna exclaims as she slowly heads into the middle of the room that had been decorated with roses, candles and a special welcome basket for the bride and groom. Donna takes the lighter purposely left for the candles and starts to light them as Ed turns on the nearby CD player, already outfitted with soft romantic music before walking up to her, placing his hands upon her bare shoulders and bringing her lips to his for the first real searing kiss of the day; one that would last longer than a few seconds.

"I love you Mrs. Lane," Ed whispers as his fingers lightly graze her bare shoulder, before moving to the zipper in the back.

"I love you too Mr. Lane," Donna whispers in return. Not wanting to damage her dress in any way, Donna allows Ed to help her step out and then stands before him with a small nervous smile.

"Perfect," he praises before their arms intertwine.

"Ditto," she teases before their one uniform thought is finally put into action, the rest of their clothing being removed and their first official act as a newly married couple is well underway.

_And for the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. And as they started to make love, a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to wait...because afterall..._

_~They __**would**__ live happily ever after~_

…or would they? (*insert evil laugh heard all the way from Ireland here*)

**THE END! (for now) *wink***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Okay we reached the end of my very first Ed/Donna multi-chap fic. I am so glad you all liked it and liked it right to the end yay! I could have added more details but this was already so long so I hope that you enjoyed what we came up with. I also hope you liked the vows and they weren't too out of character (hey google helps all of us haha) I have 2 more stories planned for this timeline (as well as a few standalones for our AU couple) so I hope you'll like and support those stories as much as you did this one! So please leave me one final review with your thoughts and thanks so much!

**PS:** In real life, Canada does NOT have an extradition treaty with Ireland but for the purpose of this story and the 3rd one in the series it DOES! Please don't flame I just told you I made that up so bend to the rules of FICTION. But all that will be explained a bit more in the 3rd installment when Ida returns – but up next will be a new story taking place 6 mos later and a new person from the past returns to cause some trouble for our couple – details coming soon. Stay tuned


End file.
